Love Can Be Eternal
by marvelouslove101
Summary: Amora wasn't always known to be The Enchantress. She was kind and used her abilities to help fellow gods and mortals. She finds love in a young man, James Buchanan Barnes (Bucky Barnes). They live a happy life together until Bucky dies and leaves a grieving Amora. Years later she finds out the love of her life isn't actually dead at all. Amora (Enchantress)/Bucky (Winter Soldier)
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Area

**Hello, everyone! So I have revised this chapter to give it some more explanation and depth. I decided to write about my two favorite Marvel characters and put them in a romantic situation. Cause why not? I wanted to give Amora a deeper explanation of why she became the villain we all know her as (that is later in the story)! Please, favorite, follow, and review! I love to hear your thoughts and ideas. :) Enjoy!**

Amora stormed down the palace corridors, fighting herself not to unleash her powers. She was to be handed off to a giant as a debt from Odin for helping to repair a palace wall. The giant made a bet with Odin saying that if he could finish it in a certain amount of time that he would want to be rewarded with the beautiful goddess that everyone desired. Odin agreed, believing that the giant would fail, but he didn't. Amora grew angry, knowing that this hidden from her up until now. She believed she was called into the throne room for a meeting with the other gods, but when she found out the truth, she felt herself snap.

"Amora, you cannot do this!" Loki called from behind her, "You understand the consequences that would happen if he does not get his payment." Loki grabbed her arm and pushed her into one of the tall columns, "We did not think the giant would complete his task in such little time."

"You are a liar, Loki!" Amora yanked her arm away and adjusted her gold wristlet, "You are all idiots! Handing off a goddess like nothing! Why? Because you all don't know how to bid with giants!" She rolled her green eyes and walked away from Loki, "I am done here. Find someone else to bid off of."

Feeling more enraged and betrayed, Amora left the palace and went straight to the rainbow bridge. Amora tried to clear her mind as the cool air hit her fair face, but all she could think about is why she felt so betrayed by those she trusted. Odin usually made rational decisions, but this one went too far, even for Odin. Amora's heels clicked across the bifrost bridge as she made her way to the observatory where Heimdall stood and guarded.

"Taking an evening walk, my lady Amora?" Heimdall kept his face looking straight out into the dark, starry, sky, "It is quite late for a lady like yourself to be wandering around the bifrost."

"I need your help, Heimdall." Amora approached him, slightly out of breath from all the fast pace walking she had done to get here from the palace. "Transport me to Midgard, please."

Amora adjusted her dark grey cloak that draped over her long, green, dress. Green has always been her favorite color for as long as she could remember. She would always accessorize her dressed with gold jewelry or even gold armor at times. Yes, she was perhaps one of the most beautiful in all of Asgard, and the most desired of them all. Men would try to win Amora's heart by showering her with gifts and would try to woo her by making flirty remarks to her. Some even went as far as smacking her ass or whistle as she would walk by. Amora couldn't lie to herself, sometimes she enjoyed the attention when she was feeling down, but she didn't desire any of the men who were giving it to her. She was a stubborn goddess, who never let anyone cross her. Though, at times she could feel the kindness in her heart peek through.

"Midgard?" Heimdall turned to look at her with his golden eyes, "You are trying to get out of this situation Odin has put you in. You know I cannot disobey my king, my lady."

"Then tell him I went there because I was summoned or something," Amora gave him a pleading look, "Please, Heimdall. For me?" Amora placed her hand upon his armored shoulder, "Please."

Heimdall hesitated for a moment, but even he was secretly in love with Amora for her beauty, "Alright, but do not stay too long for they may come looking for you." Heimdall placed his long sword into its holder and opened the portal for Amora. She nodded to him in thanks and walked her way towards the portal, taking a deep breath in.

"Heimdall, whatever happens down there...keep it between you and me. No matter what." Amora stepped foot into the portal as she felt energy and light surround her. She felt her stomach drop a little by the fast pace she was traveling. Soon, she felt her feet hit solid ground and she knew she had arrived to her destination.

Amora looked around the wooded area she had landed in to try to see if she noticed any familiar sights. It has been many, many, years since she last travelled to Midgard, so she knew that all the sights she would encounter would be completely different. Amora lifted up her hood on her cloak to cover up her golden blond hair and made her way through the forest where she soon smelled smoke and ash. She knew she shouldn't head towards the smell, but she didn't know if someone was in danger or if it was perhaps trees burning. As she got closer to the smell she could start to hear voices in the distance. Amora stood behind a tree, her dark cloak helping her blend in. She heard the voices and footsteps get closer.

"Are you sure this is where the light shot down at?" A man's deep voice asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm sur-woah! Check out those markings on the ground! What do you think it is?" Another man stated.

Amora kept still as the men were just a few feet away. She didn't walk far from where she had landed, but she knew she couldn't take a risk of getting caught. Amora slowly peeked her head around the large tree trunk to try to get a look at these men. They were definitely dressed differently from when she last came down to Midgard. The first thing she noticed was the huge rifles they were holding. Amora examined the rifles, trying to understand what they were used for. She then examined the kind of uniforms and helmets they were wearing. Amora heard another voice come from the other direction, quickly turning her head back behind the tree trunk. She heard the two men whisper something and then heard their feet scatter. As the other voice got closer, Amora heard gun fire come behind her. She immediately fell to the ground and covered her head with her bare arms, not knowing what exactly was going on. She quickly thought how she would be able to use her powers in this type of situation, but she felt panic run through, distracting her from thought.

She heard the two men who were shooting behind her laugh and cheer as the voice in the distance was no more. "Fucking spy!" One man reloaded his weapon and cleared his throat, "Hold on." The man's voice grew low and suddenly it was quiet.

"Come on, man, we already killed the son of a bitch!" the deep voice stated, annoyed, "I'm gonna head to base and tell the General what we found before another spy comes along."

Amora heard some footsteps walk away and felt somewhat relieved that they had gone away. She was about to summon for Heimdall when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and yank her up.

"Holy shit!" the man immediately dropped his hand off her shoulder and raised his rifle, "Another spy?"

Amora shook her head and examined the man's weapon that pointed to her head, "Please, this was a mistake, I do not know where I am!" She thought about using her powers in self defense, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to strike down a mortal without them harming her.

"Sure you don't, doll." The man smirked and slightly lowered his weapon, "By the looks of it, you are definitely not from around here...or are an American. So do want to tell me who you are working for?"

Amora looked at him confused and noticed her cloak was laying on the ground next to her. She took a step back, trying to figure out what should be her next move, "I don't work for anyone!" Her accent wasn't too strong, but it was noticeable. "Please, just let me go and we can forget all about this."

"You are the one that created that beam of light, huh?" The soldier rubbed his strong jawline and lowered his rifle to the ground, "Well I'll be damned. This day just can't get more interesting. Do you have a name, gorgeous?"

Amora raised her perfectly arched brow, a little taken back by his flirting. "Amora...now if you will excuse me-"

"Oh no can do! I am afraid I have orders to follow. If you do want to leave then I suggest you come with me so we can get you situation with the General."

"And if I don't?" Amora took another step back, trying to think of a quick escape route to take. She thought about it for a second before realizing that she, as a goddess, should not back down or run away.

"Then you are screwed." The soldier wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, removing some ash off face, "By the way, your name is gorgeous just like you. You can just call me James if you'd like."

Amora rolled her eyes, not in the mood for flirting. She cautiously picked up her cloak and placed it gently around her shoulders, "Fine, I will go with you, but first you must tell me where in the Hel I am and what's going on."

"America! Technically Nevada." James looked at her with a surprised expression, "Yeah, you are clearly not from around here. And I will save all the good stuff for when we get to base." James motioned her over to him, in which Amora hesitantly took one step closer to him.

"I'm not the one you should be scared of, doll. There are worse people out there." James held out his hand towards her, "You can trust me."

Amora didn't know why she did it, but she instinctively placed her delicate hand in his. He didn't grip her too hard or too soft. Amora felt a little confused as to why she slightly enjoyed his touch. Yes, he was kind, but she only knew this man for about 15 minutes. He lead her down the steep forest, her feet struggling to stay balanced on the uneven ground beneath her heels. It was pitch black out and all she could rely on was his hand guiding her through the darkness as all she could hear was sounds of wildlife surround her. She didn't know why she gave in to this. Amora could of easily disappeared and none of this would of happened. The only thing that actually stopped her from leaving was that gut feeling she got telling her not to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Mutual Terms

She felt like she had been walking for miles from where she dropped down. Her heels were starting to make her feet ache even more, but she tried to hide no sign of pain on her face. She didn't want to seem vulnerable to all these mortals and to whoever this General was that James was taking her to meet. She could easily disappear, cast a forgetfull spell on James, and forget that any of this has ever happened. Something inside of her was telling her to stay and to comply with them. She needed to gain some trust and not make herself an enemy.

They finally approached some tents and military vehicles. All eyes went on her. Of course she was out of place. She was not from this world and they could tell something was different just by her wardrobe. She kept her head up high and did not make eye contact with anyone.

"Welcome to base." James said, leading her over to a large tent where she found a heavy built man standing at the opening.

"Soldier," said the man in a stern voice. He must be the General. He looked like he didn't smile much, "Didn't know we were taking in hostages today." Was this supposed to be a joke? She glared her eyes at the man, unmoved.

"I am nobody's hostage!" She blurted out, "I want to make that clear." She crossed her arms over her chest, not taking her eyes off the man.

"We will see about that." He moved out of the way, allowing Amora to enter the tent. She held her ground, ready to pounce at any time she felt in danger.

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself," he said sitting down behind a desk that was stacked with papers. "I'm General Chester Phillips and you, miss, have a lot of explaining to do. Explain how my men saw a huge flashing light shoot down from the sky and then nearly an hour later you show up to my tent."

She took a deep breath in, and exhaled softly, rubbing the side of her eye. "If I told you the truth General, you would not believe me." She pushed her hair back over her shoulder, knowing that whatever came out of her mouth next would be heard as lies.

He leaned back in his chair and dismissed the other soldiers that were by the entrance, including James. "Try me."

"Mortals have called me many names: Freyja, Idunn, Gefn. My name though...is Amora," she said placing her hands on her hips, " I am a goddess of Asgard and I wish to be let go so I am venture back to where I came from. 'Twas a mistake coming down in the first place."

General Phillips looked at her with a blank face, crossing his arms. She could tell he did not believe her. She gently lifted her hand and moved her fingers in a rhythmic motion. What looked to be green flames appeared and danced throughout her fingers. She definitely caught his attention now.

"Alright," he said standing up, "Say you are from Asgard and you are a goddess. Explain the flashing light beam that came down." She smirked slightly, "That was from me. Tis the way to transport to other worlds."

"Why did you decide to come now at this exact location?" She thought about it for a second and realized she had no clue why she landed in this exact location. Amora sighed, pushing some of her golden hair behind her ear. She knew she couldn't lie her way out of this one. She already felt her powers getting slightly weaker.

"Look," Amora said looking down, "I come meaning no harm. I have no clue where I am even at or what is going on." Amora looked up at the General. She was good with knowing who she could trust and couldn't trust. "I left Asgard because...of issues," She didn't want to get into details. "I needed to get away for a little bit and did not expect to end up in a Midgardian battle."

"I'll make you a deal," General Phillips said as he walked over to her, "I will let you go freely if you help us with something."

"You want me to stay?" Amora sounded a surprised. True, she wanted to get away from Asgard and venture a little but she was curious as to what the General needed help with. "You understand I can just disappear whenever I want, correct?"

"Do you know what is going on out there, miss Amora?" General Philips pulled out a file from his desk, gazing over it, "We are here because of some spies that decided to break into a huge army weapon's facility and you just beamed right into the end result, which means that those spies could of saw everything," He looked back at her, "Here is what I am offering. We fly you out to New York, you help us with a little project, and in return we keep you safe. Cause I guarantee you they already saw that beam of light coming down from miles away and will want answers."

Amora thought it over quickly, her eyes staring at her feet. Was she really going to make a deal with a mortal? She scrunched up her nose, inhaling a deep breath. "Alright." Amora didn't know why she had agreed, but something in her gut was telling her to do it. _"What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this? Dammit, you just have to be so weak when it comes to helping others."_

"Good," he said with a small smile, "We will give you a change of clothes, make you look more normal, and get you to New York as soon as possible." He dismissed her from the tent and she quickly turned around and went outside. She sighed deeply, letting her head fall back.

"Dear gods, what did I get myself into?" Amora rubbed her temples as she processed all the information that just happened when she saw a figure standing on the side of the tent.

"So, you are an Asgardian goddess?" She looked quickly to her side and saw James standing there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "No wonder you have such an interesting choice of clothing."


	3. Chapter 3: An Unlikely Bond

Amora looked at him, shocked and yet taken back at a little. Under the lighting she could see James more clearly. On the battlefield she couldn't see him too well with all the smoke and dirt being blown up everywhere. He was tall and handsome. She noticed is strong jawline, his brown hair combed over, and blue eyes under all the dirt and sweat he was covered in.

"Were you listening in on the conversation?" Amora asked, a little embarrassed. She didn't know why she felt embarrassed. He was just some random mortal to her. A random, handsome, mortal that practically saved her life.

"General Phillips is usually pretty loud and plus the curiosity got to me," he smiled and stepped towards her, "Besides, I'm not gonna judge you for who and what you are, doll."

"Wait, what?" Amora's eyes widened a bit, with a bit of confusion. She was used to men flirting with her all the time, as well as inappropriately smacking her ass and whistling at her as she would walk by. She learned to just tune it out as she did not desire any of the Asgardian men who would constantly try to "woo" her. She did not get that vibe from James though.

"You learn who and what I am and one of the first things you tell me is that you will not judge me? I do not know if I can believe you just yet." Amora started walking away, removing her torn up cloak, "You seem to know your way with words with women, James."

He was called in by General Phillips before he could answer her. A few other officers came out of the tent and escorted Amora to an area to get changed and ready for a flight to New York. They clearly wanted to get there as soon as possible. Luckily, a woman officer had brought a spare dress and shoes that was a perfect fit for Amora. Amora quickly changed out of her Asgardian dress and into the brown button up dress. Brown was never really her color, but she was not about to complain. She had to blend in and gain their trust, even if that meant wearing an ugly color dress for a little bit. The shoes, though, didn't bother her as much. Black kitten heels with a strap that went around her foot.

"Comfy," she said to herself before she went back outside to see what they had for her next.

They had Amora board a small plane along with a couple of soldiers, including, of course, James. As the plane was taking off, Amora could feel a small panic inside her. She had never been on a plane and never saw one until now. She gripped her seat belt tighlty and looked at her lap, trying to focus. She didn't like the feeling she was getting in her stomach while taking off.

"Never been on a plane before have ya, darlin'?" James said, sitting across from her. He cleaned up pretty nicely from being covered in dirt and ash. He was wearing a different outfit too: An open shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark green pants, combat boots, and a knife holster on his leg. "Hey, doll, I didn't get a chance to answer your question earlier."

She raised her head, forgetting what the question was, "Do not worry about it." Was he flirty, though she suspected that from a handsome man like himself.

"No, no, no," he insisted, "I want to give you answer or else it will eat me alive."

Eat him alive? She didn't understand if that was some kind of Midgardian humor or if something would actually eat him alive. Amora leaned back into her seat, trying to get comfortable, "Fine." She looked at him, curious of the type of answer she was going to get from him.

"I was going to say," he went on, "Goddess or human, you seem like an interesting gal to be around and I'd like to learn more about you," he smiled softly at her and she couldn't help but feel her stomach flutter a little. Why was she feeling this? He was mortal man and she was an Asgardian. No way could she develop feelings for a mortal. A part of her did want to learn more about the soldier that saved her life.

"You listened to the conversation, you know the main details of me, you tell me something about you," her face softened a bit, tilting her head to the side, "I am curious."

"Well, where do I begin.." he started, rubbing the back of his head, " My full name is James Buchanan Barnes, I go by 'Bucky' for short. Um, I'm 19 years old, dropped out of school to join the army," he looked at her to see she was smiling a little bit more, "My best friend is Steve. We've been best of friends since childhood, been through everything together. That guy never backs down from anything." He smiled and rested his arms on his knees, "He's a punk though," he joked and noticed Amora let out a small giggle.

"Bucky, huh?" Amora raised her eyebrows, "I like that name, though I also like James as well. You seem to care about your friend deeply," she said, flashing that gorgeous smile, "That is good, really good."

"That's all the information I'm giving out until I learn more about you," Bucky said smiling back. She notice his perfect smile and could feel her stomach flutter softly again.

"In time," she said softly, letting out a small yawn. Amora didn't realize how exhausted she really was. The adrenaline in her was finally slowing down and she could feel her eyelids start to get heavy. "Are we almost there?" She yawned again, covering up her mouth with her hand.

"Not quite," Bucky took out his watch and observed it, "We still got some hours left and you, darlin', you need some rest."  
Amora rested her head back against the seat and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Are you always this flirty to women?" This was an answer she was dying to know now.

"I do have a way with the ladies, can't lie about that," he chuckled, leaning back in his seat as well, not taking his eyes off her, "You are different though. I mean not in the sense that you are not human different, but you are different, Amora. A different that I want to understand."


	4. Chapter 4: What is Coffee?

**Again, I do not own any rights to these precious Marvel characters. Do not forget to review and follow! Things will start to pick up now after this chapter. I promise!**

Amora's head banged back against the seat as the plane touched down on the ground. It wasn't a pleasant way to wake up, but she was just grateful that she was finally on ground again. She could feel her body and mind still exhausted from the lack of sleep. She rubbed the back of her head, looking out the window, a little upset that there wasn't much scenery except typical forest trees and a runway.

Once they got off the plane, she felt herself stumble her first few steps on land. " _This is so embarrassing_ ," she thought to herself, " _Goddesses do not stumble in front of mortals. Get yourself together_!" She could hear Bucky laugh behind her. " _Dammit_!"

They were greeted by more army officials who gave Amora strict instructions. She would be placed in a tiny townhome on the army base to secure her safety. She was at least happy she would have her own privacy and alone time. When Amora learned that she would have duties on the base, she jerked

her head back a little and crossed her arms. She knew she had to help them with some secret project, but other chores? No.

"I was not aware that I was going to slave for you, mortals," she raised her hand and examined her finger nails, "I do not clean up after mortal men."

A young man stepped forward, removing his army cap, "We did some research before you landed," he fairly young, had to be a teenager at most, and a little nervous. She was not about to give him a hard time.

"Go on," Amora put down hand, her full attention going to the young soldier. He took a deep breath, "General Phillips sent us some information on Norse Mythology," he pulled some papers out of his pocket, trying to get them in order. He gazed them over and looked up at her again, "You have an ability to heal, don't you?"

"Let me guess," she started, "You read about the Golden Apples...didn't you?" A smirked formed on her face. The young soldier nodded slightly, putting the papers back in his pocket. She knew what they had already read and the information they had gathered.

"I am not keeping any secrets here since you all vowed to protect me. Yes, I can heal myself and others, but I cannot regrow limbs or bones. Norse Mythology is not fake. Yes, some stories may be exaggerated, but nothing is fake."

"That's what we need you for, miss-I mean-goddess," the young man twisted his cap in his hands, pressing his lips together tightly. A Sergeant stepped forward, "We need you to heal our men."

Amora bit her bottom lip, thinking this one over. She could easily heal those soldiers, but what would she get in return? Just housing? "What would I get out this? Yes, I can heal with my abilities, though some techniques require resources. Resources that I can easily require here on Midgard."

"We will supply everything you need," the man had a loud, deep, voice. "We are also going to supply you with clothes and hygiene products to make your stay a little more comfortable. Since you fit into Agent Clark's dress and shoes it will be easier to find your size." The Sergeant and young soldier then escorted them to a new 1936 Chevrolet Sedan.

"Please tell me this one stays on the ground," Amora said, getting in to the back of the car. She observed the inside, looking at all the details of the doors and seating.

"Oh, it does, doll," Bucky got in, sitting right next to her, "I take it you never been in a car before?"

"Are you always going to be wherever I go? And no, I have not." Amora leaned back in her seat, crossing her feet over each other.

"It's kind of my job to get you to your destination, darlin'." He tapped on the front seat, informing the driver to go. "Have you ever had coffee?"

"What is a coffee?" She asked with a confused look in her eyes, "Is it a meal of some sorts?"

Bucky couldn't help but laugh out loud at her response which made her a little annoyed, "James, do not make fun of me!" She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him, feeling embarrassed. Of course she knew she had to learn new customs, but she didn't think that she would be made fun of.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he placed an arm on her shoulder, which she shook off. "Coffee is like the number one drink here in America. The fact that you never heard of it, or never had it is kind of depressing and yet funny." He let out a little chuckle again.

"You are making fun of me!" Amora whipped her head around, causing some of her golden hair to hit her in the face...the last thing she needed. "How would you feel if you went to Asgard and all the Gods made fun of you because you didn't know what the Golden Apples were?!"

"But I don't know what the Golden Apples a-" "Exactly!" Amora cut him off and turned her head, looking back out the window again. She didn't know why she was getting so heated. Probably from the lack of sleep she got and the fact that she didn't eat in over 10 hours.

"Hey, I'm sorry, doll." Bucky said, grabbing her shoulder again. This time she didn't shake it off. Amora felt his warm touch and didn't want to snap at him again. "No, I'm sorry James," she looked down at her hands and started fiddling with her fingers, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You just have to understand that this is all new to me."

"Tell you what," Bucky had a smile on his face and patted her shoulder to get her to look at him, "How about after you get settled in I take you out to get some coffee so you can try it and maybe some dinner too?"

Amora looked at him with a look of slight worry, "I have a feeling you only want to do this 'good guy' act because I am a goddess and you are just a man and that you are tying to get something out of me."

"Nope. Not even close, darlin'. What did I tell you before? Goddess or not, it doesn't change the way I look at you. Now, how about it?" He smiled bigger, making her smile back at him. Amora studied him a little longer, not getting any sense of lies or deception from him, which made her feel good about a man for once.

"I'd like that James," she said with a smile, leaning her head back to close her eyes once more to get one final rest in.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Home

The townhome Amora was placed in gave her a welcoming feeling. It was fully furnished, had running water, and had a stocked fridge. She paced through the house, her eyes trying to take glimpses at every little detail she could pick up. Amora noticed that someone has already been here since there was a dresser full of clothes and a bag of hygiene products and makeup on the bed. They were also kind enough to place a cookbook on the table and notebook of directions on how to use the stove, shower, tv, and lights. After a long trip, Amora finally felt safe.

Amora kicked off her feels, her feet red and aching. She sat on the couch pushing her golden locks back with her hands. She could feel her hair starting to get oily, which she did not like. She got up and headed over to see what she could use from that bag that was sitting on her bed. Once Amora finally got the shower on, the touch of the hot water gave her goosebumps. It has been awhile since she's last bathed and Amora didn't want to go walking around smelling like a troll. She removed her dress and got in the shower. She must of stayed in there for about 30 minutes. She felt relieved that she was able to wash her hair and body. She wrapped a towel tightly around her body and headed back to the bedroom where she put on a clean outfit. As she was brushing the tangles out of her hair, she heard a knock at the door. Amora, got up from the chair, leaving a few tangles untouched, and open the door.

"I brought you some coffee," Bucky said with a smile, holding up a large cup in his hand, "Mind if I come in?" He looked over her head, examining what he could see so far in her temporary home.

She moved out of the way to let him in, closing the door behind him. "You did not have to do that," Amora moved to the kitchen, still brushing out her hair. "That was nice of you though, thank you." Amora looked out the small window by the door just to see if anyone was around to see Bucky come in.

"It's no problem, doll. Plus I said I'd get ya a coffee." Bucky placed cup on the counter and looked at her with eagerness in his eyes. She knew he was impatient for her to try it. Amora grabbed the cup immediately feeling its warmth radiate into the hand. She took a small sip and a cheesy grin formed on her face.

"My gods! This is amazing!" She pressed her lips softly to the cup again and started chugging the coffee. Once she finished it she looked over at Bucky with even a larger smile. "Thank you for that! Please tell me where I can get some of this amazing stuff!"

"Oh you can get it anywhere! You can even make it." Amora's eyes lit up right as he said that. She bounced on her heels softly, feeling the caffeine run through her.

"By the way," Bucky crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, "I'm still gonna take you out to dinner...and dancing! How about I come get you at 6pm tonight?"

"Sounds good!" Amora hadn't even thought it through. She felt jittery and hyper from the tall cup of coffee she just drank.

"Good," he moved to the door, giving her that charming smile that made her heart skip a beat, "I'll see you tonight." As soon as Bucky closed the door behind him, Amora darted for the bedroom to see if there was a special dress to wear tonight.

It was an hour before 6 and Amora was still struggling with what to wear. Once she looked at the small clock on the nightstand she let out a small squeak and went through all the dresses again. Finally she picked out a black dress with flowers on it and a pair of heels she felt would last her through the night. Amora kept the makeup simple, wanting to show off her natural beauty. Besides, she was running out of time and still had yet to do her hair. Amora moved her finger in a twirling motion, her hair forming into soft, golden, curls that draped over her shoulders.

As Amora was pinning her hair back in a half up-do she heard a knock at the door. "Is it that time already?" Amora thought to herself as she hurried to get her heels on. She opened the door to see Bucky wearing a tan colored army suit that definitely brought out his strong physique. His brown hair was combed over to the side and Amora noticed he was wearing a good smelling cologne.

"You clean up well, James." Amora joked, trying to hide her nervousness. Even though she was a much desired goddess, she had never been on a proper date before.

"I can say the same for yourself, darlin." He whistled softly as he eyed her down, making her blush. Amora tried to cover it up by looking down, but she knew that he already saw her cheeks turn red.

Bucky cleared his throat, getting her attention. She noticed his arm was extended out to her, him waiting for her to take hold of it. "Shall we?" Bucky grin widened a bit as Amora looped her delicate arm through his, closing the door with her free hand. She felt his warm on her arm which comforted her since it was a chilly night. Of course she didn't bring a shawl, but she didn't want to run back in and take forever to pick out one damn shawl.

"We shall," Amora looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile, having him lead the way to wherever it was they were going.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dinner Date

The cold, bitter, air nipped at Amora's arms as the night grew darker. It didn't bother her too much. Amora was used to the temperatures that Jotunheim had to offer, and this was not Jotunheim. The restaurant was a on a main street of a small town outside the army base. Immediately Amora could smell the scents of all different kinds of food that made her mouth water. It has been awhile since she last had a decent meal.

"I think you'll like it." Bucky opened the door for her and Amora quickly stepped inside, inhailing more of the delicious smells. She looked around the dim lit restaurant and noticed a live band playing some slow tunes. She could feel her shoulders start to sway with the saxophone until she realized she was getting herself off guard and still had yet to be seated.

They were placed at a corner table with a view of the band and with some people dancing along slowly to the music. Amora carefully studied the menu, feeling a bit lost at the names of the unfamiliar food and beverages. She felt too embarrassed to ask such a silly thing.

 _"Just do it. He will understand...but_ _he laughed at you when you didn't_ _know what coffee was. Get yourself together, Amora! Why_ _are you freaking out? He's a mortal, you are a goddess_. _Ask, dammit!"_ Her mind raced through thoughts until she finally peeked over the top of the menu to find Bucky staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'd recommend the tenderloin steak, but you seem like a salad type of gal." Bucky grinned, pushing his menu to the side of the table.

"I prefer meats, thank you very much, James!" The next hardest thing was choosing a side. _"Dammit! I'll just pick the first side I see."_

Finally a waitress came over, taking out an order pad with pen. "How can I help you two this evening? Are you ready to order?" Bucky nodded his head and motioned to Amora to order first. She never actually ordered before...or has been in a restaurant.

Amora cleared her throat and looked up to the waitress. "Tenderloin steak with the mashed potatoes and water to drink." She exhaled and closed the menu, sitting back in her chair. The waitress scribbled on the notepad and looked at her again, "How would you like the steak cooked?" Amora felt a little wave a panic for she didn't understand the question to well. Amora turned to Bucky with a look of confusion in her eye.

"She likes her steak medium well," Bucky smiled softly at Amora and gave her a wink, "I will have the same thing too, thank you." The waitress took the menus, leaving them alone again in their corner table.

"Thank you!" Amora exhaled, covering her face in her hands. "I am so lost and confused. I've never stayed here this long to understand anything."

"So why did you decide to stay? I told you some information about me on the plane, now it's your turn to talk, doll." Bucky clasped his hands together on the table, leaning in towards Amora. "You can trust me, Amora. I'm not the bad guy here."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," Amora looked down at her lap, her fingers playing with the napkin that laid across her lap. " I decided to stay and help because Odin, the ruler and Allfather of Asgard, tried to bargain me away. This giant came one day and offered to build a wall around the palace. Odin took him up for the challenge and the man said that if he completed it in a certain amount of time that he required me as a prize. The Allfather accepted." She kept looking down, moving her hand to fiddle with a fork that was on the table. " Once I saw the man was near completion I decided to leave because I am not some kind of toy you can just sell! I do not even know if I want to go back at this point."

Bucky reached out and gently grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You are so much more than that." Amora pulled her hand back and wiped a tear that was starting to fall down her cheek.

"You don't even know me, James. You have no idea what I've dealt with and what I am capable of."

"Then tell me."

After the waitress came back with their drinks and Amora took a huge sip, her throat feeling dry. She never told anyone about her past. Not anyone. Amora felt that she needed to open up. For decades she lived with a heavy weight on her chest and never gotten too close to anyone to tell them about her true self.

"I never knew my parents. I was born in Asgard, that I know. I have a younger sister named Lorelei. We were very close growing up, but she has gone off to do her own thing. I grew up with Odin's sons, Thor and Loki. I had a crush on Thor when I was just a little girl, then I saw how much a mere dummy he truly was. Loki and I practiced spells together, for I was born with sorcery powers and the gift of healing. I trained myself to make potions, cast spells, shapeshift, all different kinds of things. I am still learning how to control all my abilities after all these decades. Gods looked at me as an sexual object, not as a woman with feelings. Because of that I have kept to myself and keep my defenses up. 'Tis my way to survive."

Amora leaned back in her chair, her eyes trying to read Bucky's emotions on what she told him. "Now you understand me a bit more, James?"

"Wow," Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I'm sorry, Amora. Though I do have one question for you."

"Ask."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

Amora could feel her heart drop. Nobody has ever asked her this before. "No. Never." She looked down again, feeling ashamed. "I told you, the majority of the gods that I encounter go after me for lust, not love. I do not give them either."

As soon as she looked up she saw Bucky giving her an empathetic look. He was about to respond then saw their food had arrived. The smell of the tenderloin made Amora salivate for she could not wait a second longer to eat. Amora ate gracefully, but yet hungrily. She noticed Bucky would chuckle here and there between his bites as should would take a huge bite of steak and wash it down with water.

"I must say, you are entertaining to watch, doll." Bucky joked as he, too, quickly ate his meal. This was the meal they deserved after all that happened in the past day.

Amora took in a few deep breaths after finishing the wonderful meal. She wished she would of slowed down a tad bit, but couldn't help herself. The food was too amazing and she was too hungry. After Bucky paid for the meal, he got up and held his hand out to her.

"Time to go?" Amora examined his hand as she slowly got up, "This went by so fast!"

"Not yet," Bucky grabbed her hand, leading her to the small dancefloor by the band in the back of the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" Amora noticed other people slowly dancing around the dancefloor still, the saxophone still softly placing along with the piano.

"We are going to dance, darlin'." Bucky positioned himself in front of her, placing his hand on her delicate waist, and his other in her hand. Amora automatically placed her hand on top of his shoulder. She was around the average height of a woman, not too tall and not too short. Bucky took the lead and moved each step slowly, Amora following in his steps. Their eyes were kept locked on each other through each step.

"You seem to be a pro at this, doll." Bucky gently pulled Amora closer into his chest where she felt the warmth of his body comfort her. She placed her head on his chest, feeling it was a daring move. She was surprised he actually let her keep her head there and not get uncomfortable. Though she remembered that he was indeed a ladies man and was used to this. She listened to his heart beat through suit. A smooth a steady rhythm that she concentrated on. As the song was coming to an end she felt a small, gentle, pressure at the top of her head that lasted for a few seconds.

" _Did he just kiss me?_ _He just kissed me. Oh my gods."_

She could feel her face getting hot and her cheeks getting red. "Do not get too ahead of yourself." She looked up at him trying to compose herself, "Thank you for tonight and for the dance. I appreciate your kindness and consideration."

Bucky brushed a piece of loose hair off her red cheek and gently squeezed her hand. "It's gettin late, let's get you back."

Amora nodded, her lips pressed together into a smile as they left the restaurant to journey back to base.


	7. Chapter 7: A Suprising Request

**I'm going to try to get a new chapter up once a week or every few days since life has been busy. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! :)**

 **3 months later.**

"So then I told Tommy that I wasn't upset that he had to work tonight, but really I am!" Amora nodded her head and pretended that she seemed interested in the story that Lucy, a nurse that worked for the army, was telling her about. "Do you think I should be honest with him or just play it off? Amora? Are you listening?"

"Yes, Lucy." Amora was focused on finishing stitching up a soldiers leg that was badly lacerated. "Just give me a moment to finish this and we will discuss this somewhere else," Amora looked up at the young cadet who was biting his lip at the pain of the stitches. "Sorry about that, you are all done. Just do not tear open the wound, please. You really don not want to make this worse."

It has been three months since Amora and Bucky went on their dinner date. Since then she had seen less of him since she knew that the army was not an easy job and that he did not have much free time as she had hoped. Amora, now working with the doctors and nurses, spends her days mending wounds, and making herbal teas with a touch of magic to ease the soldier's pains. As badly as she wanted to go on another date, she didn't want to seem pushy or obsessive.

"So I hear you are a smart cookie!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Amora headed back to the sinks to wash the blood off their hands. "Rumor has it that you read all the medical books in one week! If this is true then you must tell me! I mean, you look so young!"

Yes, she did look young. Amora could easily pass to be a 23 year old, though she never revealed her actual age to anyone. Amora dried her hands and let out a soft chuckle, "Sadly it is. And what does me looking young have anything to do with this? I get bored easily. I practically already know all this stuff. I have done a lot of...medical work back where I come from." Only a few knew the truth about Amora and she wanted to keep it that way, and so did the General. Word cannot get out all around that there is an Asgardian goddess that works for the U.S. army.

"Where are you from again? Somewhere in Europe right? Sorry, I figured the accent and all."

"Norway," Amora smirked at her own clever remark, "My family moved around a lot and I ended up here." Amora adjusted her bun on top of her head and grabbed her trench coat as they were walking out. She didn't like to make stories up about her, but she knew she had no choice at this point.

"By the way, Lucy, you should tell Tommy how you feel," Amora buttoned up her coat and noticed it was about to rain outside, "It is best to be honest with a man, especially if you truly care about him."

"You are so right! I love going to you for advice." Lucy waved and left the small medical building first, leaving Amora by the door, stuck in her own thoughts.

 _"Be honest with a man, especially if you truly care about him. I cannot just_ walk _up to James and let him know how I truly feel. I mean, he is young, but I can't shake this feeling about him. Oh Gods, I do not know what to do!"_

Amora threw her head back and let out a sigh as she walked through the door. She could feel her stomach turning with nervousness as she thought about Bucky and whether or not she should just confront him with her feelings. It wasn't like he ignored her anyway. Whenever he got the chance he would slip a note or two in her desk just to make her smile. The notes would just say a sentence or two just to remind her to not to be down and smile and that she has been on his mind. Amora kept these notes in a little jewelry box in her townhome and whenever she did feel down, she would read them just to make her smile.

As she approached her home she noticed a man standing by her door, wearing a casual suit. She slowed down her tracks and slightly squinted her eyes to get a better look. As she got closer she noticed it was in fact Bucky Barnes standing at her door. She felt her stomach drop all the way to the ground. Yes, she wanted to tell him how she feels about him, but not this fast. Amora saw that he noticed her approaching, but kept it very casual.

"I need your help," he said in a low voice as she got closer.

Amora pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, "Did you want to talk inside, or are you in a hurry?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry, but I will go inside really quick since I know I can't say it out here in front of the others." Bucky shifted his position towards her, his voice still low and soft. "The guys think I'm here to pick up some first aid stuff since you know, you are the best 'nurse' on base."

"Well I guess I am flattered by that," she closed the door behind him and kicked off her heels, "So what do you need my help with, James?"

"I have a date tonight..."

A date?! Amora could feel her heart breaking as he said that. Yes, they only had one date, but after he stilled showed that she meant something to him. She turned away quickly from him, heading to the kitchen. She didn't want him to see her tears. "So do you need advice or gift...or what?" Amora tried her keep her voice from shaking.

Bucky followed her into the kitchen and lightly grabbed her arm. "Look, the General found out that we went out on a date and was pissed. Some people saw us walking together and started talking. I got told that taking you outside base is a huge risk and to never do it again. They kept me under close watch so I couldn't spend much time with you. Hence why I left you notes. I'm sorry, doll. Really I am. I never meant for this to happen." Bucky turned Amora around so that she was facing him and gently wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb, leaving his hand resting on the side of her face.

"So you came to tell me that you are going on a date?" Amora took a a few steps back, holding her arms close to her chest. "That's not right, Bucky." This was the first time Amora used his nickname. At this point she felt like she couldn't persuade him to change his mind. Amora could of easily put a spell on him, but she didn't want to do that to him. She cared too much.

"Let me finish," Bucky put his hands up in front of him and took a step forward, "The guys and I were drinking one night I lost a bet with them and had to ask a random dame out on a date. I never thought she say yes. So I told her to forget about it and that I just did it for a bet and then I don't know what happened, she just kind of flipped out and threaten to hit me with her heel so I told this gal that it would be a double date with my best friend, Steve. I need you to be MY date. Here's the catch and I know you aren't going to be happy. The only way we can go out without getting busted is if you change into someone else. I know it sounds bad, Amora, but I'm not going to this unless you are comfortable doing this."

As crazy as it did sound, Amora was considering this. She was mad that he got himself in a drunk bet and was stuck in a date with a crazy woman. Though she did not Bucky to get in trouble again for them going on a date since she knew it would be a great risk and she certainly did not want him going with other women. She never did use her powers in front of him and there was a reason for that. For once, Amora wanted to level herself with someone who she felt deeply about.

"I'll do it," Amora looked up at him, a slight frown on her face, "As much as I don't want to...I can't bring myself to see you with other women." Amora pressed her lips together and notice that Bucky was grinning at her remark.

"I can say the same for you too, darlin'. Now gimme some bandages so it looks like I really did get some first aid shit from here. Meet us at the corner of where that restaurant is that we went to, okay?" Amora felt Bucky's arms wrap around her and pull her into a warm embrace, his face buried in her hair, "You know changing your form is the last thing I would ever ask of you. You are perfect the way you are, but there are bad people out there who would die to get ahold of you and I would never forgive myself if that happened."

"I know..." Amora buried her face into his chest as she felt him give her a tight, but gentle, squeeze before letting her go.

Amora gave Bucky a first aid kit to leave with to make things look less suspicious. When he finally left Amora quickly showered and changed into a casual pink dress and wedges. Her favorite color was green, though she didn't mind wearing other feminine colors. She didn't bother doing her hair or makeup since the appearance she has chosen would already be dolled up. She knew this would be the only way to get to go out until she was given the okay that it was safe.

Amora locked her door and heard a soft clap of thunder from above. "Not today, Thor.." she whispered to herself as she made her way behind her house and changed her form into a young girl with a round face with pink blush, winged eyeliner and black mascara, thin red lips, and brown hair that was in a bob cut with wavy curls. Amora took out her small compact mirror from her clutch to examine herself. "This will do..for now."

As she approached the restaurant she saw Bucky standing outside with another woman and a small, scrawny, man that was only as tall as Bucky's chest. There was nothing really special about the woman who was practically drooling over Bucky. She was tall, had a pretty face with freckles, and her hair was pinned up in a bob haircut, like the style Amora chose. As soon as she got close enough she noticed Bucky giving her a confusing look in which she smiled and nodded her head to let him know it was her.

"Alice has arrived!" Bucky cheered in a tune as both the tall woman and scrawny man looked at the brunette woman standing in front of them. Amora immediately figured she was "Alice" and knew she just had to play along. "Alice, this is Carol, and my best friend, Steve," Bucky gave Amora a wink as she got closer to all of them.

"It's nice to meet y'all," Amora changed her noticeable accent into a southern accent that she picked up from a nurse that was from Tennessee.

"Isn't she quite the Southern belle?" Bucky said in a southern accent, nudging Steve with his elbow. Amora noticed that the tall woman, Carol, was not too pleased with Bucky's excitement over "Alice." Though Amora couldn't help but figure out Bucky's friend, Steve. Steve stood all awkward and quite. He looked like he would shatter into a thousand pieces if you just flicked him. She sensed kindness from him though. A different kind of kindness from Bucky's.

"I want to see that horror movie that just came out," Carol whined, tugging at Bucky's sleeve. It annoyed Amora how desperately this woman wanted his attention.

"Sweeney Todd?" Steve said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets, "I wouldn't mind seeing that. Theater's right down the street. What do you think, Alice?"

"I'm down with whatever y'all New Yorkers want to do," she flashed a big smile, feeling the hate steam off of Carol. Just watching Carol get more pissed was making Amora even more entertained.

"Alright, movie it is!"


	8. Chapter 8: So This Is Love

**A friendly reminder that I do NOT own any of these wonderful characters and all rights go to Marvel. Now, on to the good stuff! This chapter is where this story becomes M-rated, viewer discretion is advised. Remember to always (kindly) review, favorite, and follow!**

Amora sat between Bucky and Steve, leaving Carol next to Bucky. Whenever there would be an intense scene she would hear Carol gasp and bury her face in Bucky's arm. It did bother Amora that some random woman was practically throwing herself on Bucky, but Amora had a part to play and had to act like she wasn't bothered.

"Popcorn?" Steve leaned over to Amora and held his bag of popcorn in front of her face. She could tell that he had no real experience with women.

"Thank you, Steve," Amora whispered back, taking a few kernels in her hand. She tried her hardest to focus on the movie, but couldn't help but be even more bothered by Carol's actions. Amora felt her jaw tighten each time Carol would throw her face in Bucky's chest and force his arm around her. She could easily tell that Bucky was not happy in this situation.

"Alice, you okay?" Steve whispered, a look of worry on his fragile face. "I am alright, Steve," she whispered back with a fake smile, "I just have a darn headache that's all." Steve nodded and offered her more popcorn, which Amora kindly accepted. Amora turned her attention to the screen again, eating the few pieces of popcorn that was in her hand. In her mind she was counting down the minutes to where this would all be over and would not have to deal with crazy Carol again.

"Hey," Bucky said, leaning over to Amora's ear, "I need to find a way to get rid of this woman. I think she's stronger than me! She's crushing me believe it or not! To think she was supposed to be Steve's date." Amora couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She thought of this as karma since Bucky got himself in this situation and now is getting crushed by a woman who is taller and stronger than him.

After the movie it was pouring down rain and none of them packed an umbrella. They all stood under the large theater marquee sign to keep dry. "Buck, I'm gonna head on home," Steve zipped up his jacket and nodded to Carol and "Alice." "I got a busy day tomorrow!"

"You can't stay a little longer? The night is still young and it's just some rain!" Bucky placed his hand out in the rain, giving Steve a disappointing look. "Fine, but you are going to miss out!"

"I should be getting home too," Amora said, noticing Bucky giving her a sad face. "I have work in the morning and plus it seems like this rain isn't going to get better any time soon. Thank you for inviting me, Bucky! It was a pleasure meeting you, Steve...and Carol."

Amora gave Bucky an apologetic look, but she wasn't lying about having to work and that she desperately wanted to change back to her normal self. She knew if she'd stay a second longer that Bucky would of persuaded her to stay so she didn't waste much time. Amora was still slightly upset about Carol, but she knew she was overreacting the whole situation. She jogged in the rain and hid in a tight alley where she quickly changed back to her regular form. "Finally! Me again!" Amora grabbed a random newspaper off the ground and held it above her head as she jogged again back home.

"Hey! Wait!" Amora turned around quickly to see Bucky running after her, no Carol in sight. "Hold up!" Bucky caught his breath as soon as he caught up to her, "You jog at a fast pace!"

"Well it is raining and I do want to get home quickly! I didn't even think about getting a cab, dammit." The newspaper that Amora held above her head was starting to fall apart, "Useless thing!" Amora tossed the paper to the side and moved under a canopy that was in front of a small market.

"I was worried about you so I got a cab for Cheryl or Carol...whatever her name is and immediately came running after you." Bucky moved under the canopy, pushing his hair back with his hands. "I know all of that was extremely uncomfortable cause trust me, I felt awkward too."

"Think of it as karma," Amora placed her hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips, "You got yourself in this situation and then paid the price! Other than a random lady throwing herself at you, I did have fun."

"I'm glad you had fun," Bucky took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand, "I really need to tell you something, not here though. We are exposed." He led her back into the rain and down the alley so that they were behind the little market which, thankfully, there was another small canopy for them to stand under.

Amora felt the nervousness in Bucky's voice and immediately starting rationalizing what it could be about. "Tell me, James." The first thing that came to her head was that he really didn't care about her and that his feelings changed. Typical woman thoughts. Amora tried to shake that feeling off her, but it just ended up making her even more nervous.

Bucky gently squeezed her hand and took a deep breath in, "Okay, here goes nothing. Every single day when I wake up, you are the first thing that comes on my mind. These three months that I couldn't see you were the hardest months of my life because I didn't know what you were doing or if...you found someone else." Amora's eyes grew big and she could immediately feel her heart pounding through her chest. "I know you feel the same Amora," Bucky took another step closer to her, placing his other hand on her cheek, making Amora blush dark red. She could even feel how hot her cheeks were getting under his touch. "I know we don't know every single detail about each other and that we haven't known each other for years, but I know that when I am not around you I feel like I am missing something and that something is you. I think...no...I know...that I am in love with you."

Amora could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. Not once in her life has anyone has anyone showed this much affection to her. She didn't even have to put a spell on him to make him fall in love with her or to even acknowledge her. "James," the tears started rolling down her face, "You were the first man to ever show me kindness and true affection. Ever since I met you I felt drawn to you and I didn't understand why, but now I do." She wiped her tears with her free hand and smiled up at him, looking at him through her watery eyes. "I have fallen in love with you since our dinner date and desperately wanted to tell you how I feel, but you have to understand that we are so different."

"I don't care, Amora." Before she could realize it, Amora felt Bucky's warm lips pressed against hers. At first it took her by surprise, but then she found herself giving in. They stood there, kissing for about two minutes straight before Amora gently pulled back, a huge grin on her face. A real, true, first kiss. Bucky cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers, "Be mine?"

Amora smiled, gazing into his blue eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer to his firm body. "Always."

Once they snuck back into base, Amora let Bucky in through her back window to let him dry off and perhaps stay the night if he wanted to. "Give me your suit jacket and I will put it by the heater to see if that will help it dry." Bucky handed her his jacket and took a seat at her small dining room table.

"Some weather, huh? I thought it would lighten up but I think we got even more soaked. So you don't mind if I stay tonight? I'll be out before you know it and no one will see it since ya know, you have a lovely back window. " Bucky tapped his hands on the table as Amora came back in wearing a casual nightgown. "Well, aren't you adorable!" Bucky flashed her a smile and Amora jokingly modeled a pose as she placed a kettle on the stove.

"It's the latest edition...not! Do you want some tea? And of course I don't mind. Just be careful."

"No thanks, doll. I have a question though!"

"Ask away!" Amora spun back around, leaning against the counter.

"How old are you really?"

"Oh gods..." Amora rubbed her face with both her hands, "It is hard to say...I am different than all the other gods and only age once every hundred years. So if I worked out the math I could figure it out, but...um-" She could see the shock in his face, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She turned off the stove, not really feeling in the mood for tea anymore, and headed to her living room. "I will get the couch ready for you."

"I screwed this up, dammit." She whispered to herself as she placed a couple of blankets and pillows on the couch. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. Amora lowered her head down in shame, "I told you that we are too different, James." She felt him place a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, tightening his hold on her.

"And I told you that I don't care. We will figure something out," Bucky placed another kiss on her shoulder before leading her to the couch. Amora snuggled up close to him, burying her face in his chest. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her made her feel safe and wanted.

"You realize we can't tell anyone about us, James? Not even your friend Steve. If this so-called Hydra finds out who I am and then finds out that I am with you then we are both screwed."

"I know, darlin, I know. Do not worry about everything right now, okay?" He lifted up her face and kissed her softly on the lips. "Nothing is going to take me away from you. I promise."

Amora scooted up so that she was seated properly on his lap. His clothes were still slightly damp from the rain, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be close to him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him back, a little more intimately. Amora felt his hands trailing up and down her back as he passionately kissed her back. She felt her body getting hot and suddenly she pulled away from the kiss, her face dark red.

"Amora? Are you okay?"

"I never...um...how do I say this? I have never gone this far with a man before." Amora pressed her lips tightly together and looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," Bucky stroked her hair soothingly, "I will leave it up to you decide, alright? No pressure."

"But...I want to do it. I may be all caught up in my emotions now, but I can't fight this feeling in me." Amora looked back at him, her face still red, "I am a lame goddess aren't I?"

"No, you are not. You are perfect." Bucky placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her into another kiss. Amora felt his hands go under her nightgown and trail up her leg to her back again. Just that feeling gave her goosebumps. He started kissing her neck ever so softly as his arm starting moving towards her stomach and up to her large breast, where he started to tease her nipple with his finger tips. Amora started to pant a little, her fingers entangling in his hair. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bucky asked softly before kissing her collar bone. All Amora could do was just whisper a "yes" to him. Suddenly Bucky picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom where he laid her down gently on the bed. He took off his clothes, only leaving on his boxers which exposed a hard erection. He slowly pulled off her nightgown, revealing her lace underwear and large breasts. His hands explored her body as his kisses started trailing down to her breast. Amora gripped her pillow and let out a soft moan as he gently sucked her perky nipple.

"Please...do not stop." Her grip on her pillow tightened as she could feel his slowly take off her lace underwear. His hand gently caressed her inner thigh then moving down to her folds, making Amora scream internally. He took his mouth off her nipple and kissed her lips, inserting a finger in and out of her, making her gush. "Oh my gods," she moaned, "Just take me already, James!" She kissed him passionately as his fingers pulled off and removed his boxers.

"If you want me to stop at any time, just let me know." He placed tender kisses on her neck, spreading her legs apart, placing himself in between them. Amora could feel her heart literally pounding through her chest as she felt him slowly enter her, feeling him expand her. She bit his shoulder to muffle her moans, the feelings of pain and sensation running through her body. Amora dug her nails into his back, feeling him gently thrust his whole, large, shaft inside of her. He paused for a brief moment to make sure she was okay then stared to move his hips in a rhythmic motion against her, holding her body close to his,. He picked up the pace a bit and thrusted a little harder into her, gently biting her neck, his hand massaging her breast. Amora grabbed his hair with one hand as the other gripped tightly on to the sheets. She could feel her body working up to an orgasm as Bucky quickened the pace and took his hand off her breast and started rubbing her sweet spot. Amora gasped loudly and could feel her body release her orgasm as Bucky released his inside of her.

"Oh...my...gods..." Amora breathed heavily as Bucky laid down beside her, pulling her close to him. "Just to think you asked me out about an hour ago and we already had sex. Was this too fast?"

Bucky let out a chuckle and caressed her bare back. "There are couples that wait years to have sex and then there are some who have sex before even dating. If the time is right, then the time is right. I guess we just couldn't resist each other."

Amora giggled and pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. "So you still love me?"

"Even more." Bucky placed a kiss on top of her head, "You are my girl! Actually no. You are my enchantress."

"Enchantress?" Amora looked up at him, her eyebrow raised slightly, "Did you just think of that nickname because of what I am?"

"Yup! Also the fact that you are gorgeous. Like it?" Bucky had a proud look on his face, "I thought about it the first day we met, actually."

"Hmm...It's alright," Amora laughed and rested her head on his chest again, "Why not just 'doll' or something like that?"

"Oh, don't you worry, it will grow on you soon." Bucky yawned, resting his head on top of hers.

"Well will see about that, Bucky."

 **Authors Note: Oh snap! Things definitely got heated. Just to foreshadow some upcoming chapters... The next few chapters are going to be based during "Captain America: The First Avenger." Then after that we are going see what happens when The Enchantress meets the Winter Soldier. *insert hype here* :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Leena Moran

**Seven years later-1943**

"Dr. Erskine, are you sure this is a great idea?" Amora relaxed her arm as Dr. Abraham Erskine drew blood from her arm.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Miss Incantare. I take it General Phillips didn't tell you that you would be more than involved in this top secret experiment." Dr. Erskine drew out the needle and examined the small tube of her blood.

"Seven years ago your General told me of a top secret experiment, I did not think that it would take this long." Amora sat up and put on a white lab coat, "I did not think I would be an assistant to you though." Amora walked over to her small desk in the corner and pulled out her purse for a piece of gum. "And you should be honored that I allowed you to use my blood."

"I am more than thankful, Miss Incantare. It is not everyday that I work with a Norse goddess." Dr. Erskine smiled, still examining her blood. "Do you ever miss where you came from?"

Amora popped a bubble and wheeled her chair over to Dr. Erskine, gently taking the tube of her blood and examining it herself. "I never thought of staying this long, that is for sure. I have found comfort here and companions that I can trust in. Yes, I do miss Asgard at times. I was raised there and that place was the only home I ever knew of. Being here on Midgard and learning all these new customs and ideas has really grew on me and it would be hard to leave now." Amora handed the tube back to him and wheeled back over to her desk, "Besides, I am still moving into my apartment. It took a lot of persuading to let me leave base, but I have my ways." Amora winked at him and popped another bubble.

"To let an Asgardian roam around is dangerous, Miss Incantare. When I was told who you were I knew that we would be able to unlock the Super Soldier Serum with your help. We will give men the strength of the gods."

"I will warn you doctor, my blood is not to be toyed with. Do not let this get out of control. Remember, I am allowing this for only one dose. No more. I'd rather not get sent to an Asgardian prison." Amora face went from cheerful to concern, "I do not want anything bad to happen. You are a good man, Abraham. But please, explain to me more about this Hydra?"

"Long story short, Hydra is a division of the Nazi government that specializes in deep science. Their leader, Johann Schmidt, is a dangerous man, Miss Incantare. He was so obsessed with power that he tried the Super Soldier Serum on himself. The result was...horrific." Dr. Erskine wiped his lens on his lab coat before putting his glasses back on.

"With your blood donation we will help many people and we will have an advantage to this war," Dr. Erskine jotted some notes down in a file and slightly looked up at her, "I can finally analyze what makes you gods...gods. Speaking of being a goddess, how does one go from being a goddess to a doctor?"

"Not a doctor," Amora spun around once in her chair, fixing the pins in her hair. "I consider myself just a being at this point. I do not really feel like a powerful goddess anymore. I don't know what I am actually. Perhaps confused?"

"Then tell me, how does one get to the point of boredom where she reads all the medical books, takes all the medical exams, and passes?"

"I was interested in the Midgardian medical ways and I was, indeed, bored. Do you know how many wounded warriors I had to attend to in Asgard? Tis funny to see grown men cry at times." She checked her watch and nearly swallowed her gum. "Shit, I have to go!"

"Plans tonight?"

"Yes...no...um I have a lot of unpacking to do and I-"

"Miss Incantare," Dr. Erskine smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, a guilty look came across her face. "Just be careful. Hydra is getting stronger and we do not want to risk anything."

"I know, I have stayed under the radar for seven years. I think I will be okay." Amora smiled and patted his hand, removing the lab coat and throwing on her cardigan sweater.

She exited the lab room as herself, but once she stepped outside she was a black haired, brown eyed woman that went by the name of "Lenna Moran." The lab was hidden under an old antique shop in downtown Brooklyn. She intended to keep her identity a secret on Earth for as long as it took. Amora rented a small apartment under the identity of "Leena." The apartment was on the quiet side of Brooklyn, placed behind some buildings. It was just want Amora wanted. Once Amora got to her apartment she immediately changed back into her gorgeous, blonde, self and went to the refrigerator, a look of disappointment came across her face.

"Damn, I forgot to buy ice cream!" She pouted her lip out and tapped her foot softly against the wooden floor, debating on what to snack on. "Why is deciding what to eat so hard?" Amora rolled her eyes and closed the fridge door, still feeling slightly sad that she had no ice cream.

"Let me guess, the world is coming to an end because we are out of ice cream?" Bucky came out of the next room, adjusting the tie on his suit. "Sweetheart, there is more to life than just ice cream." He placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, chuckling at Amora's pouty face.

"It will be the only comfort I have once you leave tomorrow." Amora placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him with her big, green, eyes. "I don't want you to go."

"You know I hate leaving you, sweetheart. I don't have a choice in this, I have to do this." Bucky stroked his thumb gently across her cheek, "I promise I will write to you whenever I get the chance."

"I don't know if I'm feeling this double date right now. The Stark Expo seems fun, but can't we just stay in for the night?" Amora kept the pouty look on her face. She knew that sometimes it would work on Bucky, hoping today would be the day that it worked.

"You promised your friend...well 'Leena's' friend a double date and remember, you never break your promises."

"It's hard enough to change my appearance for every double date that we went on with Steve for these past seven years, James. He's your best friend. Why haven't you told him the truth yet?" Amora took her chin off him and headed towards the bedroom, Bucky following close behind her.

"You know how much it kills me that I can't tell anyone about you? Especially my best friend?" He gently grabbed her arm and spun her around to where she was facing him again, "You are my priority here, Amora. As much as it hurts to hide such a thing from Steve...I can't risk anything. I know he would do the same if he were in my place."

"I'm sorry...I've just caused hurt and lies and I don't want that. You deserve better than me, James. You deserve a normal woman, one you can show off to the world and-"

"Amora!" Bucky grabbed both her arms firmly, shaking his head, "We've been together for seven years and you think you are causing me hurt? Fuck no!"

"James...language..."

"Sorry, but listen," Bucky placed his hands on her face, pressing his forehead softly against hers, "I love you and nothing will ever change that. You think I want to go out every single time with a 'different' woman and not just the natural you? We have both made sacrifices for each other and after this war is over you can come out of hiding and we can finally live the life we have been always talking about." Bucky placed a soft kiss on her lips, which Amora returned.

"Fine, I will still go on this double date. On one condition!" Amora placed her hands on her hips, blowing a piece of blonde hair away from her face.

"Name it."

"You get me that lovely Midgardian ice cream afterwards." Amora tried her hide her smile and hold up her "tough girl" stance, but just crumbled in laughter. "Why can't I ever keep a straight face in front of you?"

"Because you just can't resist me, sweetheart." Bucky pulled out a small box from his suit pocket and immediately Amora's eyes widen with surprise. "I had this made for you and I wanted to give it to you before I left."

Amora loved surprises, especially from Bucky. She snatched the box out of his hand and opened it slowly. "Oh my gods!" Amora looked up at him, her eyes lit up. "James..." She pulled out a long pendent necklace, made from gold. On the pendent was a saying written in Norse runes that said " I Will Love You, Forever and Always." She immediately put it on and ran in front of her vanity mirror. "I love it! You didn't have to do this."

Bucky picked her up and spun her around, placing a passionate kiss on her lips, "Yes I did. Anything for my enchantress."

"No! I'm just Amora!" She laughed and squirmed around in his arms, only making him hold on to her tighter.

"Soon you will learn to love that name, darling." He playfully kissed around her face before putting her down. Amora jokingly put her hand up to her head and saluted him, "Anything you say, Sergeant Barnes!"

"You are a tease aren't you?" Bucky gave her a smirk, playing with a strand of her hair, "You remember what happened the last time you teased me?"

"Hmmm...was that the time we did it in the shower or on the living room floor? I must of lost track." Amora raised Bucky's hand and twirled underneath it, "If you don't mind, I have a date I have to get ready for and he doesn't like to wait long for me."

"You are gonna get it later," Bucky grinned as he pulled her in for a kiss, "I have to go find Steve, shouldn't take long. You going to be okay meeting us at the Stark Expo?"

"I am a strong, independent, Asgardian!" Amora opened up the closet, and picked the first dress she saw. "I will be fine, go get Steve and I will go get Pam."

"Pam...that's her name!" Bucky snapped his fingers, and grabbed his military visor hat, "Well, darling, I will see you there! Remember, only say the good stuff about Steve to your friend," He gave her one last kiss before heading out to get Steve.

Amora changed into pink button up dress and tightened a small belt around her waist. She stood in front of the mirror and slowly watched herself transform into "Lenna Moran." Amora pinned her hair up in a bob and put some bold red lipstick on her plump lips. "Just a couple hours, that's all."

As Amora made her way down the sidewalk as Leena, she saw her friend, Pam, waiting for her at the end of the block. "Pam!" Amora changed her voice into Leena's high pitched squeaky voice. "Are you ready to see Mr. Howard Stark?"

"Yes! He's so handsome, don't you think? So, Lee, tell me about these guys we are meeting,"

"Oh my gosh, they are both amazing gentlemen! I met Bucky and his friend Steve while taking my morning stroll." _Lies._ _ **"**_ You are going to love Steve! He's so polite and is such a sweetheart. He may be a little awkward at first but, you just gotta bare with him." Her huge smile started to shrink a little, Leena noticed that they were started to approach the extravagant expo, "Hey, Pam?"

"Yeah, Leena?"

"You know the saying, don't judge a book by its cover?" Leena played with her necklace that Bucky gave her, before tucking it under her dress.

"Of course, I live by that saying. You know that Leena." Pam looked at Leena with a slightly confused look on her round face.

"Okay, good. Oh, I think I see them now!" Leena raised her hand and started waving it in the air, "Bucky! Over here!" She jumped slightly off the ground, still waving her hand in the air until she got their attention. The two gentlemen started to walk over and Leena noticed the shock in Pam's face, "Is the small one Steve?" Pam quickly said, a look of worry on her face.

"Remember, don't judge a book by its cover! Please, just give him a chance tonight."

"Fine...he's just so...small." Leena noticed Pam becoming slightly uncomfortable with the appearance of small and scrawny Steve. She knew she would never hear the end of the double date for as long as "Leena Moran" was around.


	10. Chapter 10: This Isn't Goodbye

"Come on! I want to see this!" Leena dragged Bucky through the busy crowd as they impatiently waited for a presentation from Mr. Howard Stark. "Apparently this is supposed to be something big!" Leena's voice squeaked with excitement, but deep down she just wanted to go home and spend the final hours with Bucky alone.

"Peanut?" Leena noticed Steve awkwardly shoving a bag in front of Pam's face, in which she quietly ignored him and kept her face forward. Leena tapped her foot impatiently on the ground and she felt Bucky squeeze her hand reassuringly. Finally, Howard Stark came out and the whole crowd went wild, all except for Steve, who had his mind set on other things. The presentation was on a flying car, which sadly only floated off the ground for about 5 seconds. Leena applauded and noticed Pam was just drooling at the site of Howard Stark. He was handsome, but he was definitely a playboy type and she could immediately tell just by him kissing the first woman he saw as he came on stage.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Pam shook Leena's sleeve, getting her attention off the car on fire.

"I-I don't know." Leena squeezed her way through the crowd as Pam followed, holding on to Leena's arm. "I found them!" They saw Bucky and Steve talking in the distance and immediately Leena knew that the date was coming to an end. "Hopefully the scrawny one goes home. I'll take that soldier any day." Pam flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and puckered her lips out, making Leena's jaw clench a little. Suddenly she noticed Bucky walking back towards them and Steve leaving in the other direction."

"Come on, girls. Let's get out of here." Bucky threw his arm around Leena, giving her a little tap on her arm as a signal to end the date.

"Actually, I'm not feelin too well." Leena got the signal and put her hand up to her forehead, "I think I'm going to head home. Pam, I heard that Howard Stark was going to take photo's with some-"

"Say no more," Pam ran over and gave Leena a hug and nodded to Bucky, "Thanks for bringing me, but I really want to meet Mr. Stark." And like that Pam followed a group of girls who clearly had the same intentions.

"Well that was a short date, wasn't it?" Bucky playfully nudged Leena's shoulder, "The night is still young, doll."

"I just want to head home and relax," Leena gave him a slight frown and started heading back to the street with Bucky close by her side.

"Don't you start this now. This is my last night here and I don't want to have to see you cry all night. That's the last thing I want to see before I leave. Can't we just have a night out?" Bucky kept up the pace with Leena's speed walk as she did not want to stay out and enjoy the nightlife. When they soon got to the quiet part of town, Leena noticed that not one person was out which did not shock her since nobody was ever roaming out past 10pm where they lived.

"Will you slow down and just talk to me!" Bucky saw she was picking up the pace even more, "Don't do this." He grabbed her arm and whipped her around, only to reveal that "Leena" was no more. "Amora! You didn't.."

"I am sick and tired of this, James! I am tired of hiding. I am tired of being Katie, Leena, Dot, Josie, Marie, Alice, you name them!" Her eyes started filling up with tears as she gently pulled her arm back, "I want to be me, dammit! Even on your last night I can't even be me. I have to be some other dame who doesn't even exist. At this point I don't care if someone saw me shapeshift. I just don't give a dam-"

"Amora, Stop it!" Bucky dragged her into an alley and gripped her shoulders tightly. She knew he was angry and she knew she shouldn't have done that. At least not on the night before Bucky left. "Do you realize what you have just done? If someone would of saw then we would of been done for. I understand why you did it, but why now? Fuck! Why are you doing this now, Amora? " She could hear the tone in his voice get more angry and all she could do is stand there and cry like a weak girl.

"I don't want to lose you, James. I have nothing if I don't have you." Amora buried her face in her hands, feeling Bucky's hands relax on her shoulders. "I have a bad feeling about you going over there and I know you can't do anything about it, but...I just wanted to spend your last night here as me and only me."

Amora wiped away some tears of her cheeks before slowly the alley, leaving Bucky behind. She did not want to fight like this, not right before he leaves. She walked at a slow pace, hearing his footsteps follow behind her. Amora knew she couldn't do anything to take this back. For the first time she was walking the streets of Brooklyn as herself, but not in the way she pictured.

"Fuck it," she heard Bucky say behind her before being spun around and brought into a passionate kiss. Amora's eyes were wide open at the surprise, but soon enough she felt her tense body relax at little in Bucky's arms. Not breaking the kiss, Bucky picked her up and headed back towards their hidden apartment.

What they didn't know was that, in the distance, someone was watching them. Seeing everything. The figure smirked and slid back into the shadows where two others were standing, "Send a message to Schmidt and Dr. Zola. We found something...something incredible."

"James...wait..." Amora caught her breath as Bucky placed her on the bed, removing her dress, "Are you still mad at m-oh my gods..." Amora quietly gasped as Bucky kissed around her neck to her collar bone as he slowly unbuttoned her dress. His hand trailed up her inner thigh, rubbing her sweet spot through her underwear.

"No, my turn." With a wave of her hand both their clothes vanished off their bodies.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use magic?" Amora wrapped her legs around Bucky's waist and flipped her over so her was on top, "Or your strength," Bucky smirked and lifted his hands onto her breasts.

"I am impatient, darling," she leaned forward, gently biting his chest as she guided his shaft into her. "Very...very...impatient." She bit his chest again before sitting up straight and slowly moved her hips in a circular motion against him. She felt him grip her breasts a little harder as his moans brought satisfaction to her. As she leaned in to kiss him again she felt his arms wrap around her back and suddenly flip her over so she was on the bottom.

"You've forgotten that I know how to take you down, sweetheart." Bucky smirked as he thrusted into her body, making her moan in pleasure. She gently grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into passionate kiss, pressing her tongue against his. She could feel his hand gently grab her hair as his other held her other arm down. She felt him pull her head back with her hair so he could kiss and gently bite her neck. Amora could feel the adrenaline coarse through her body as Bucky quickened the movement in his hips.

"Don't you stop," Amora said between her breaths, her nails digging into his shoulder as she felt her body coming close to an orgasm. Amora arched her back up, feeling her body tremble as she released her orgasm. She fought her hardest not to scream when Bucky came inside her, sending another sensation through her body.

"I'm definitely going to miss that," Amora pushed back Bucky's hair as she gazed up at him, "You are my everything."

"I take it you are more than satisfied then." Bucky kissed her forehead before getting off the bed, "I am going to miss that too. Especially those wonderful breasts."

"Oh, stop it!" Amora slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing her robe and nightgown. "I'm taking a shower. You made me all sweaty."

"I was going to take a shower too! Hey..."

"Noooo. You had your fun!" Amora winked at him before closing the door behind her.

Amora took a rather quick shower, saving some hot water for Bucky. In bed she read "The Hobbit," a book Bucky recommended to her after their first year of dating. She could feel her eyes get heavy with each word she read. As much as she wanted to wait for Bucky to get done taking a shower, she knew she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. Amora placed the book on her nightstand and turned off her lamp light, letting her body sink into the bed.

"You _are a pathetic excuse for an apprentice. You are worthless," a female voice says in an echo._ Amora tossed and turned in her sleep, her breathing picking up at an uneasy speed. _There is a glimpse of Asgard being under attacked and in flames. She sees herself sending an army of creatures in a modern city to attack the innocent. Another quick glimpse goes by her running down an empty hall in a panic when all of a sudden she sees a metal arm throw her against the wall..._ "No!" Amora shot up in bed, her body trembling.

Bucky practically jumped out of bed and immediately grabbed her face in her hands, "Come back. Come on, Amora." Her green eyes were all foggy, her body cold and sweaty. After a few seconds Amora blinked a few times before seeing clearly again. She noticed the worried look on Bucky's face, "It happened again, didn't it?"

"Same dream?" Bucky pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Can you remember it this time?"

"No..." Amora could barely whisper, "It goes by so fast that I cannot make out what is happening. I think I wanted to hurt some people though." Amora laid her head back down against her fluffy pillow and let out a small groan, "This is the fifth time this has happened and I do not know why."

Bucky stroked her hair and placed a small kiss on her temple, "It was just a bad dream, love." Bucky laid back down beside her and wrapped her in his arms protectively, "Dreams just don't come alive, sweetheart. You being upset just triggered a nightmare."

Amora buried her face in his t-shirt, still trying to calm down, "This felt so real though. I'm just losing my damn mind." Bucky caressed her back softly to soothe her. Right as she was about to fall back asleep in his arms, the alarm clock went off. "No...please no."

"I have to get ready." Bucky placed a kiss on her forehead and got up from the bed to gather his things together. "I called ahead and set a time for a taxi to pick me up. Should be here in about 30 minutes." Bucky spoke in a low tone in which Amora could easily hear the heartbreak in his voice.

Amora slowly rose out of bed and put her robe on. She could feel her nose and throat burning as she started to cry, "How long will you be gone for again?"

"I don't know. However long it takes." Bucky brushed off his shoulder and placed his military visor on top of his head, "How do I look?" He was dressed in his officer's suit in which Amora thought always brought out his physique.

"Like a Sergeant." Amora face started aching when she smiled, her eyes getting more glossy as time was ticking away.

Amora followed him down the steps where she saw the taxi waiting by the curb. She squeezed his hand tightly, knowing that this would be the last time she would see him in months. He placed his bags in the back of the taxi and asked the driver to give him a couple of minutes to say goodbye. "Please don't cry," Bucky held her close to his body, her body trembling as she sobbed into his chest. "The last thing I want to see is you cry." He gently raised her head and noticed she was clutching on to the necklace he gave her.

"Please come back to me." Amora wiped the tears off her face, noticing he was on the verge of crying too.

"I will, sweetheart. Who else is going to let you eat a whole ice cream box?" Amora couldn't help but smile at his comment, "There's that smile," Bucky cupped her face in his hand and placed a warm and loving kiss on her lips. Amora pressed her lips back to his, taking in every second before he would have to leave.

Bucky slowly pulled his lips away from hers, taking a deep breath in. "I have to go."

Amora wrapped her arms around chest, her head laying over his heart. She wanted to hear every beat, take in all of his warmth, feel his touch, before he would depart. She felt him place a kiss on top of her head before she slowly put her arms down. "I love you. So very much," she said in a soft voice, giving his hand one last squeeze.

"And I love you. Forever and always."

Just like that, he was gone. As she watched the cab disappear down the road. Amora didn't even realize that she had gone out as her own self. She clutched the necklace tightly and headed back to the apartment, her head hanging low.

"Forever and always."

 **Author's note: Okay, so I pinky promise that these upcoming chapters are going to have some action and some familiar characters in them. Woo! On a special note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! :) They have really motivated me and I cannot wait to bring more forward to the story. Also, I am brainstorming for future chapters and will be happy to hear any suggestions that anyone has to offer. I will update the next chapter very soon! :D**


	11. Chapter 11:Tonsberg and Italy

**This chapter is a little bit longer, only because I wanted to cover as much ground as possible. Remember: review, favorite, and follow! :) More to come soon!**

 **3 weeks later**

Amora rubbed her aching temples, processing all the information that Dr. Erksine was giving her. "You are telling me that you replicated particles in my blood and think you successfully created the formula?" She rubbed her eyes while Dr. Erksine babbled on excitedly, running around the lab.

"It will be great, Miss Incantare! This formula will give a regular man the ability to heal rapidly, run as fast as a car, pick up things twice their size, and perhaps slow down their aging. Mr. Stark is finishing up with the equipment today so we will be ready for the test tomorrow," Dr. Erksine removed his glasses and took a seat across from her, "I disposed your blood so no one will ever know. You should be excited, Amora. This is what I have been working on for years."

"I am happy for you, Erksine. It is just I have couple of concerns," Amora crossed her legs, still rubbing her eyes. The light was irritating her today, in fact, everything was irritating her since Bucky left. "You have Mr. Stark creating all this equipment when he can't even lift a damn 'floating' car off the ground for more than 10 seconds and not only that but Steve Rogers?! Why him? He will never survive this, Abraham!" Amora knew that if something happened to Steve that she would never forgive herself. He was Bucky's best friend and if something happened to him, she did not want to be one of the people behind it.

"Everything will be fine," Dr. Erksine gave her a reassuring smile before getting up, "Steven Rogers is different than all of the other choices. You should of seen him at basic training today. Even you would of been impressed."

"I don't want to be apart of sending a weak and sickly man to his grave because you want to make him a human god," Amora got up and grabbed her coat before rushing out of the lab. At first she thought this experiment would be a good idea, but now she knew that there would be more risks.

The next day Amora woke with a slight headache and a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She made some herbal tea, which immediately stopped the pain and nausea. Today was the day that the experiment would be conducted on Steve Rogers, which Amora would not be apart of. She didn't want to go and watch the love of her life's best friend go through pain and perhaps die. She put on a black trumpet skirt, a white blouse tucked underneath it, her long necklace as her favorite everyday accessory, along with her brown trench coat, and light brown cloche hat. She would occasionally go out as a different identity once in awhile, but today she was going out as herself to treat herself at the new bakery that opened up downtown.

She tried to keep herself as busy as she could to make the days go by faster. It has been three weeks since Bucky has left for Europe and she had sent him probably over a dozen letters already. She recalled him telling her something about him being in the 107th, but Amora didn't quite understand what he meant. He knew that she had been working with the scientists, but Amora never went in depth of what it was they did, which now she regretted not telling him. Amora took a deep breath in, trying not to think of the all the depressing thoughts she had about Bucky being away.

The walk wasn't too long for Amora. She wore comfy heels that she knew wouldn't give her feet blisters after five blocks. The bakery was right down the street from the lab, hence how she knew a new bakery at opened. As she opened the door, she immediately smelled the fresh bread and muffins that were being made. Amora walked up to the counter where she was greeted by a kind, older, gentlemen who was clearly the baker here. She ordered a chocolate chip muffin as well as some French bread to take home. Amora noticed some small tables in the small bakery and took a seat and the furthest one, the warmth of the muffin in her hand made her stomach growl loudly as she was impatient to eat.

As she was about to finish her muffin, Amora heard screams down the street. Everybody in the bakery went to the window and started pointing. All of a sudden, there was an explosion and then another one shortly after. Amora got up from her seat and ran out the door to see if she could get a better look of what was going on.

"Oh gods. No!" She saw men laying dead around the old antique shop where the lab was located under. Quickly she ran across the street and cautiously stepped over their dead bodies as she entered the antique shop.

"Oh gods!" She covered her mouth and stumbled back a little at the site of a old woman with a dozen bullet wounds in her torso. Amora turned her head away, covering her mouth in her arm. She took a few deep breaths in before making her way down to the lab. As soon as she got there she felt her body go into complete shock. Dr. Erksine was lying dead on the ground. Amora ran and collapsed at his side, checking for any signs of a pulse.

"Please don't do this to me, Abraham. Please don't be gone." No pulse. Amora's body trembled as she held Dr. Erksine's lifeless hand. "No..." She lowered her head and quietly sobbed, not letting go of his hand.

"Hey, you!" A couple undercover agents drew out their guns at her, "Get up! Let me see your hands!" One agent got closer and yanked her up by her neck, making Amora yelp.

"Unhand me this second!" Amora was furious now, "How dare you touch me!"

"How the hell did you get in here?" The two agents kept their guns on her, "Answer the fucking question!"

"And I said to let me go!" In a split second the agent that kept ahold of Amora's neck was on the other side of the room. Amora looked at the other agent and raised up her hand, sending a bolt of green energy out at him, knocking him unconscious. Realizing what she done, Amora quickly got out of the lab, not even bothering looking at the damage. She ran up the stairs and out of the shop where she saw General Phillips talking to tall and muscular man.

"Steve?" Amora whispered to herself, examining the man that stood a few feet away from her.

"Miss Incantare, is that you?" General Phillips approached Amora, a look of anger and worry on his face, "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"And I could ask you what happened," Amora crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Hydra. One snuck in and planted a bomb before running off with the serum. Thankfully Mr. Rogers got ahold of him before he took a cyanide capsule."

Amora looked down the street to see even more damage, "Good gods...and what of the serum?"

"It shattered on the ground, miss." Steve approached the two, leaving Amora in more shock as she got an up close look at him. "We need to act now, General-"

"No, no. You are not going anywhere, Rogers. I will get Agent Carter to escort you back to base, " General Phillips pointed to Steve and then to Amora, "You and I are going to have a talk."

General Phillips motioned Amora over to a black car where they both got in and drove off to the army base. "I'm shipping you out to Tonsberg, Norway. About a year ago Hydra went there and practically destroyed the whole village. We think they got something from there."

"Tonsberg?" Amora shook her head slightly, clutching her hands into a fist, "No, no, no, this is not good."

"Why is that?"

"They have some ruins there that mean something to us gods." Amora sighed and rested her head back, "When do I leave?"

"Now."

 **Tonsberg, Norway.**

As Amora arrived in the small village, she saw that the majority of it was still covered in rubble and ash. She made her way to the center of the village to the old Viking ruin where villagers worked on to repair the damage.

"Excuse me?" Amora said in Norwegian, "Your keeper, is he here?" Amora was gifted in the ability to speak in all languages, a gift she rarely used as much as she should of. She always hid this ability just so she could "play dumb" whenever someone spoke in a different language.

"You are too late, lady." The villager responded, rubbing some sweat off his face, "You are a year too late as you can see. We don't have the money to replace everything here so we work with what we can do. "

"The tesseract...where is it?" Amora stepped inside the old ruin and looked around until she spotted the mural of the Yggdrasil tree.

"How did you kn-a goddess." The villagers working on the repairing the building stopped what they were doing and knelt in respect. "We protected it for Odin for so many years, they took it and bombed half our village."

"Please, there is no need to kneel. Odin spoke of this village quite frequently since he entrusted your keeper with the tesseract," Amora dusted off the mural and turned back towards the villagers, "You are loyal subjects of the Norse Gods, yes?"

"Yes, our people worshipped them for years," one villager spoke up, "I have read all the books and I know who you are. You are associated with the golden apples."

"Was." Amora approached the villagers and they all stood back up, "I will help you restore your village for as long as I can. It will be my way of thanking you mortals of guarding the tesseract for so long."

The villagers bowed as Amora nodded her head in respect to them. Amora raised her hand and focused on the rubble surrounding ruin. The ground slightly shook as green energy circled around the rubble, causing it to be put back in place together. The ruin looked as though it has never been touched. Amora felt free being able to use her powers again. It has been seven years since she last got to exercise her other abilities.

"On to the next?"

 **November 1943-Six months later**

"My lady, my lady!" A small child ran up to Amora as she sat with the elders of the Tonsberg Village. The young boy handed her a letter that was addressed to "Leena Moran." It was from Bucky. Amora excused herself and impaitently opened the letter.

 _My dearest Amora,_

 _I apologize for not being able to write as much as I want to. Things have been crazy here in Italy and I just want you to know that I am safe. Thank you for letting me know that you have been safe in Norway. When you first told me you went there I nearly had a heart attack, but knowing you are safe has been keeping me at ease. I appreciate all your letters keeping me updated with what you are doing on a daily basis, sweetheart. You are what keeps me going everyday, Amora. I cannot wait for you to be back in my arms and until then, know that I have been thinking about you every second of every day, darling. I love you, Amora._

 _James._

As soon as Amora got done reading the letter she busted out into tears, relieved to hear from him. She had written over a hundred letters to him and in return she only received 3 while staying here in Norway. The villagers welcomed her to stay after Amora used her powers to rebuild the village. Amora took their offer, only knowing that Bucky was only a few countries away.

"I need to go." Amora walked back into the main room of the small cottage where the elders sat. "Something has come up and I must attend to it." She felt a sudden urge to just leave and she didn't know exactly why. She needed to see Bucky, just to put her mind at ease that he was really okay.

"We understand, my lady. Your actions and great kindness will never be forgotten. " They all nodded their heads in respect as Amora grabbed a black cloak to cover a simple, grey, dress she wore. Amora exited the small cottage and vanished into thin air.

She appeared at an army base in Italy where everyone seemed to be in a panic. She headed for the tents where she immediately found General Phillips and Agent Carter. "Incantare! What the hell?!" The General smashed down some files of paper as Amora approached them, "Nearly six months and I don't hear a report from you and you just show up out of the blue! Perfect timing right when now I have to worry about a rescue party. Dammit. "

"I'm sorry did you say rescue party?" Amora looked at them both, a look of worry in her face.

"Steve Rogers decided to take it upon himself to set foot on the Hydra base to see if our men are still alive. All of the 107th were presumed dead." Agent Peggy Carter looked at Amora with a sense of worry as well.

"107th? 107th!?" Amora could feel herself go into a panic as she paced around the tent, "Presumed dead? No. No. No. No." She looked up and noticed them staring at her, looking confused. "I...made some friends that were placed in the 107th." Peggy gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder before walking out of the tent.

"I think Agent Carter has a thing for Captain America."

"Captain who?" Amora focused on her trembling hands, noticing General Phillips was trying to change the conversation.

"Captain America. You know, Steve Rogers."

"No...no I don't know." Amora felt anger and frustration circulate through her. She didn't want to believe anything that she had heard about the 107th. She quietly groaned and stormed out of the tent, wiping some tears off her face.

"Amora!" Peggy called, walking up to her. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I understand what you are feeling. I want them all to be safe too." Peggy didn't know that Amora was Asgardian. All she believed was that that Amora is a medic from Norway who decided to help aid Dr. Erskine in his studies. The two ladies walked together in silence when all of a sudden they started to hear cheering.

"They're back!" An officer called as he dashed passed them like he was caught on fire.

Amora quickly turned around, feeling her stomach turn with nervousness as she was afraid she wouldn't see Bucky. A crowd covered the rescued soldiers and "Captain America" as they all cheered and applauded. Amora kept a distance, not wanting to get too close. She got on top of a wooden box and saw the much taller Steve Rogers with an exhausted Bucky right next to him. Amora exhaled a breath of relief, feeling her legs get weak. She felt more tears stream down her face, in which she couldn't control. She was just happy he was alive. As Amora was about to get off the wooden box she took one last glimpse of Bucky, only noticing him staring back at her with a look of shock in his face. She gave him a small smile and a nod, not wanting to make a scene and jumped down, making her way to the tents. As she gotten further away from the excited crowd she felt someone grab her arms and push her behind one of the tents.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bucky kept ahold of her arms, his face dark and exhausted, his clothes torn and loose.

"I needed to know if you were okay." Amora spoke with a shaky voice, observing his whole features. "They said that you were all presumed dead and..and.." Amora closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I do not know what came over me."

Amora heard Bucky sigh and say something under his breath before taking one of her hands into his, "It's too dangerous for you to be here, doll." She felt Bucky's hand touch the gold necklace that hung around her neck, "I see you are still wearing your necklace."

"I never take it off. It is like always having a piece of you with me wherever I go when you are not there." Amora looked up at him through her glossy eyes as he lifted her off the ground and gave her a deep kiss.

"I'm just happy to see my love again and to know that you are still in one piece," Bucky smiled before placing another kiss on her lips.

Amora wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss a little. Just feeling his heart beat against her chest made her comforted. They kept their lips locked together before hearing footsteps approach them.

"Buck?" Steve said in surprise as Amora and Bucky stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing. "Umm, I was hoping to talk to you about something. That is if you're not busy at the moment." Steve rubbed his neck awkwardly as Amora turned away, embarrassed.

"That's fine," Bucky cleared his throat and gave Amora's hand a squeeze before walking away with Steve.

"Shit!" Amora whispered to herself, covering her face in her hands. "Dammit, Amora! Why do you do impulsive things like teleport to Italy and then get caught making out after hiding everything for seven years?" Amora asked herself before gently smacking the side of her head. After standing there for a few moments, Amora composed herself and walked back out to where she would look for Peggy Carter or General Phillips to see what they would want her to do next.


	12. Chapter 12: 1945

**Here we are! Chapter 12! Please, please, please kindly review, favorite, and follow! I do NOT own any rights to any of these wonderful characters...sadly.**

Amora paced slowly around the bunker that was known as the "Brooklyn Bunker." She cracked her knuckes and each finger indivisouly, waiting to hear further instructions on whether she would be staying or not. She tapped her heel to the ground impatiently, observing all the men and women who were typing and observing maps.

"Miss Incantare," General Phillips walked up to her, "You have some explaining to do." He shoved some old books in her arms and gave her a grim look. "During Captain America's rescue mission he noticed that Hydra's weapons had a power to them that we cannot explain. I think whatever it is they went to Norway for is what's powering those weapons."

Amora looked through the dusty books that General Phillips gave to her, "Norse Mythology? General, you do not expect me to read these? Tis a joke!"

"Then you better damn well give me an answer to all of this and why I didn't get a report back of Tonsberg. Roger's found a map of other Hydra bases so I am giving you about 24 hours to come up with a answer."

"And if I already have an answer?" Amora dusted off the top book, examining the runes on it.

"Then you are wasting all of our time here."

"I don't know exactly what it is," Amora let out a small sneeze from all the dust. She quickly glanced around, making sure nobody was close by. "The tesseract was one of Odin's great treasures. Many years ago, he brought it down to Midgard so it would be kept safe. I do not know the extent of everything," Amora kept her voice low, "What I do know is that it has great power. I learned that your little Hydra friend took it while paying an unwelcomed visit to Tonsberg. I will read your books, but I know what is true and what is not." Amora left it at that, not giving General Phillips the time to ask her more questions. She had given him the information that she had knew, but she did wonder if any of these old Norse Mythology books would have any other answers in them that even she did not know about.

The next day, Amora traded in her cloak from Tonsberg for a more warm rain coat. Luckily, she was given her own room for privacy. She laid flat on the small bed, the mythology book levitating over her head. Amora found herself getting frustrated as she read on. Some of the information she read was just inaccurate or never happened at all. She heard a sudden knock at the door which made her jump and lose concentration, having the book land right on her face.

"Ouch! Dammit!" Amora rubbed the side of her face, knowing it was about to turn red, "Come in!" She threw her legs over the end of the bed, picking up the book, and raising it to cover her face.

"They told me you would be-why are you holding up a book so high?" Bucky closed the door behind him before walking over to her, lowering the book, "What happened to your face? It's all red."

"I was reading while laying on my back and when you knocked I may of dropped it on my face." Amora gave him an innocent smile and got up , "How did your talk with Steve go? I didn't want to bother you since-" She cut herself off and closed her eyes tightly, the feeling of guilt coming over her again.

"I didn't tell him anything. Not yet, at least." Bucky took a seat on the small bed, pressing his back against the wall, "We are going back out there you know."

"I figured," Amora sat down next to him, pulling all her hair over one shoulder, "You are going after all the Hydra bases aren't you?"

"This needs to come to an end, Amora. If we can infiltrate one base, gather some of their high tech weapons, then we can damn well fuck up their other bases."

"What did they do to you, James?" Amora pressed her warm hand against his cold cheek as she examined his tired eyes, "They did something to do."

"I don't really remember. They knew my name, probably from my dog tags. This German scientist told me some things, but I can't recall what he said. Then I wake up and see Steve." He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth for a kiss, "I am feeling better now, darling," He gently caressed her hand with his thumb, I don't want you losing sleep now."

"This is too dangerous." Amora hung her head, shaking it softly, "I know I cannot stop you though. You are too stubborn, James Barnes." She lifted her head and placed it on his chest, "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"For how long?" Amora looked up at him, feeling him tighten his hold around her.

"It could be over a year." Bucky placed a kiss on her forehead, "This is war, darling. It's not like it's an two hour event."

"Then I am staying here with you." Amora sat up straight, knowing Bucky was about to protest against her. "I will send the landlord rent payment for three years and I will just stay here and help out in anyway I can."

"Amora-"

"Do not start with me, James!" Amora took his face in her hands and pressed her forehead gently to his, "I thought I lost you once...I don't want to lose you again."

"And you won't." Bucky placed his lips upon her, gently laying her down on the bed. His hands trailed up her thighs, spreading them apart. "I can't resist you," He broke the kiss for a second as his hands squeezed on to her thighs.

"Then don't..." Her hands trailed under his shirt, feeling his abs and chest as he slowly kissed down her neck. Amora bit her bottom lip and breathed heavily through her nose as Bucky unbuttoned her dressed and kissed down to her stomach. Her fingers grabbed his messy hair as he continued to work his way down, slowly pulling off her underwear. Amora pushed her head back deeper into the pillow, trying her hardest not to moan too loudly as people were constantly passing through the hallway outside her room.

"James...we have to be...quiet." Amora panted softly as Bucky softly spread her flaps with his fingers and moved his tongue in a circular motion around her pearl, moving his fingers down to her opening. Amora folded the pillow over her mouth, trying to muffle her moans as Bucky's fingers penetrated her. She arched her body, feeling an orgasm coming on, when he suddenly stopped.

"You are not getting off that easy." Bucky growled and got on top of her, unzipping his pants. Amora wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly inserted himself into her, making her bite his shoulder to stop from moaning loudly. He thrusted slowly into her, sending her into a frenzy.

"You just want to get caught don't you?" Amora moaned softly into his ear, her fingers entangled in his hair. He started to pick up the pace a little, his hand rubbing her breast through her bra.

"I like to live on the edge a little," Bucky gently bit her earlobe, thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. Amora legs tightened around his waist, not wanting him stop. She felt the sensation grow deeper with every thrust that penetrated her. Amora bit into Bucky's shoulder again as she felt herself release an orgasm, one that was long overdue. She kept her legs tightly wrapped around his waist as she felt him working up an orgasm inside her. Amora buried her face into his shoulder and collarbone to muffle her loud moans as he released inside of her, sending a warm sensation up her body.

"On second thought," Bucky panted and kissed Amora deeply on the lips, "I think you should stay. I don't think I can go a year or two without you." He got off her and adjusted himself, using a small mirror on the wall to make sure he looked decent enough to go back out.

Amora slowly buttoned up her dress, "So you want me here for sex?" She still laid on the bed, feeling too exhausted to get up.

"Not just sex. You think I'm a savage? " Bucky sat down beside her and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I just want to have you here with me. I feel better knowing you are around."

"Good," Amora slowly got up, pushing back her long hair, "Because I am not going anywhere."

After Bucky left, Amora conjured up some money and placed it in an envelope with a letter to "Leena Moran's" landlord back in Brooklyn. She wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to her and Bucky's home while they were here. Amora had no idea how long it would be until her and Bucky could finally go home, but she was willing to stay for as long as it took.

 **1945, Late in the year.**

"Two years and how many Hydra bases have these men taken down?" Amora popped her gum as she sat on the end of a large table with a map of Europe on it.

"Nearly all of them...well the one's that Steve saw on the map." Peggy took another small "H" flag off the map and placed it into a box with a whole other bunch of small flags.

"Impressive." Amora popped another bubble, placing a pencil behind her ear. "I am sure it was made easier for them once they got ahold of some of Hydra's weapons."

"Precisely. Though this is not an easy job and these men are risking everything." Peggy placed her hands on her hips and exhaled, "We are getting closer and closer. I just know it."

"When do they leave on their next mission?" Amora jumped down, taking the pencil from behind her ear and setting it on the table.

"Today. They are going up to the Alps."

Amora inhaled deeply as she put her coat on, "Very well, thank you Agent Carter."

"Random question! Are you going to be participating in the Christmas dinner this year?" Peggy looked up from the map, "Nurse Calligan's cheese dip made nearly a dozen people sick last year."

"So that's why I had to help baby all those men," Amora chuckled and shook her head, "No. We do not celebrate Christmas where I come from."

"So that's why we haven't seen you at the past two Christmas gatherings." Howard Stark walked in with a cocky smile on his face. "I don't even know who you are, but I know I won't forget a gorgeous face like yours!"

"Trust me," Amora rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "I know everything about you, Mr. Stark. Sadly enough."

"There's nothing to be sad about here!" Howard Stark combed back his hair, giving Amora a wink.

Amora rolled her eyes again and waved while walking out of the bunker and into the cold weather. Christmas was never celebrated by the Norse Gods. Amora understood that mortal men worshipped a different god and even had holidays for their god. She compromised with Bucky and only celebrated Christmas by giving gifts and not the religious aspect of it.

As Amora approached the tents she saw Captain America and his team, "The Howling Commandos" assemble all their things together before heading out. She walked by close enough to where she caught one's attention.

"Oh!" The big one that went by the name of "Dum Dum Dugan" quickly approached her with a huge cheesy smile on his face. "You are the nurse that helped with the cheese dip disaster last year right?"

"I am," Amora placed her cold hands in her coat pockets, "What can I help you with?"

"I have this stomach ache that I need you to-"

"Okay," Bucky came up and patted him on the shoulder, "We know you have a crush on the nurse, but I have a much more severe stomach ache that I need to talk to her about."

"Pssh! Yeah right," Dum Dum had a look of disappointment on his face as he walked away, "Always ruining the fun."

"So you are heading out?" Amora shivered slightly as snow began to fall down.

"In a couple of minutes. I need to talk to you before we head out." Bucky gently grabbed her arm and walked her a few steps away from the group. "I told Steve."

"What?" Amora stopped in her tracks, "You told him everything? I mean...everything?" She had a look of fear across her pale face.

"Everything. It was tough at first, but I had to do it." Bucky adjusted his rifle strap on his shoulder, "It was hard enough not telling my best friend for the first few years that we dated. Now I tell him after nine years of dating. Shit."

"How did he take it?" Amora felt her nose start to run a little bit from the cold.

"He was pissed at first," Bucky chuckled, "Then after explaining everything, he understood and said he would of done the same. Which brings me to my next thing."

"Oh gods," Amora smiled and rolled her eyes, "You told the whole army base too?"

"No," Bucky grinned and brought her hand out of her pocket so he could hold it, "After this we are going back home for a little bit."

"What? Why? I thought you aren't supposed to leave yet." Amora looked at him confused, but at the same time she was happy to hear that they would be going back home.

"There is something I have to do. So when we get home I want you to get your best dress on because I am taking you out."

"We are going back to Brooklyn because you want to take me out on a date?" Amora laughed and squeezed his hand, "We can just do that here, silly."

"No. It's much bigger than that, sweetheart." Bucky smiled, his thumb gently rubbing her hand.

"Then can you tell me? It seems like a big surprise or something." Amora slightly bounced on her heels with a look of happiness across her cold face.

"I am not telling you anything, doll. It is a surprise I have been planning for awhile, but I never knew what would be the right time to give you this...present."

"James! You are killing me! You know I cannot wait long for surprises." Amora was grinning so wide that her cheeks started hurting.

"Patience, love." He chuckled and cupped her face in his warm hands, "I love you so much. You are my everything, sweetheart." Bucky pulled her in for a deep kiss, in which one of the Commandos whistled to.

Amora kissed him back deeply, feeling her heart skip a beat or two, "I love you more than anything in these nine realms, James Buchanan Barnes. I have nothing if I do not have you,"

"I will see you when I get back, darling. I love you." He placed one last kiss on her soft lips before heading back over to the Commandos who were all sitting in the back of a Chevrolet army truck.

Amora could hear Dum Dum mutter something to Bucky in which all the guys laughed, except for Steve. "And I will be here when you get back," she whispered to herself as she watched the truck drive away, disappearing into the snow.

Later that night Amora got all her belongings together and awaited for the Commandos arrival. She felt nervous and excited that they would be returning home for awhile. She missed their warm apartment, the bakery a few blocks down, and her comfy bed. She saw the Chevrolet truck arrive back and felt the excitement grow in her. One by one each Commando got off the back of the truck with a grim and mourning look on their faces. She felt her heart beat a little faster as Steve Rogers jumped down and approached the General. There was no Bucky anywhere. She felt a panic inside her as she stared at Captain America and General Phillips.

"No...please...no..." Amora whispered, feeling her stomach, giving her a nauseous feeling. Steve spotted out Amora and slowly approached her, a look of confusion and fear on her face. "What is going on?" Amora felt her voice shake as Steve approached her.

"I don't know how to say it.." Steve said as tears started to form in his eyes. "I know you loved him very much-"

"Fucking say it!" Amora screamed, causing all the attention on her and Captain America.

"We lost Bucky." Steve said looking down, wiping a tear off his face.

Just like that, Amora felt something snap inside her, "What do you fucking mean?" She hissed, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness rise within her, "Answer me!"

"We were on a train and Bucky and I were fighting a heavily armed Hydra soldier. The soldier blasted through the wall, causing Bucky to fly out. Bucky was hanging on and-and I couldn't reach far enough." Steve raised his hands and took a step forward to her, "He told me everything, Amora. I know you know that." Amora felt the tears streaming down her face as she quickly turned away, heading away from the crowd. She felt an emptiness consume her for she just lost the only thing she ever truly loved.

"Amora!" Steve ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. Amora spun and flung her arm around, pushing him back with her powers. Green energy swirled around her as her eyes turned nothing but green. "You couldn't save him!" Her screams echoed as her powers grew stronger. Soldiers began to retreat back as some brought out their weapons to fire in defense at the goddess's rage. "Don't shoot!" Steve shouted, getting his shield off his back.

Amora let out a blood curdling scream and dropped to her knees, sending green bolts of energy all over the camp, nearly destroying everything in a close radius to her. "Noooo!" She screamed as tears rolled down her eyes, clutching the necklace Bucky had given her. The green energy swirled around her faster and faster and within a few seconds Amora had vanished, leaving nearly half the camp destroyed.

 **Ooooo it's getting real now! Stay tuned to see what happens next! Hmm..I wonder what that surprise was. ;) Perhaps we will find out...eventually!**


	13. Chapter 13: Let's Have Some Fun

Amora teleported herself back to Asgard for she felt she had nothing else to live for back on Earth. She collapsed on the ground, her face buried into her hands, and sobbed. All she could feel was grief and emptiness at this point. She didn't want to come to conclusion that the man she loved was gone forever. It was too hard to face.

"My dear, sweet, girl. Why do you cry?" Amora heard a woman's voice above her as she kept her face buried in her hands, her golden hair falling over her face and hands.

"Please...I wish to be left alone." Amora felt a hand gently pat the top of her head as she quietly sobbed.

"Tis alright, child. No harm will come to you. You are in the realm of the Norn Queen," the voice said.

"Karnilla!" Amora's head shot up at Karnilla, her tears streaming down her face, "Forgive me, my lady. I thought I teleported into Asgard, not Nornheim." The lady who towered over her had beautiful violet eyes and hair black as night. Her dress consisted of extravagant jewels and armor that glistened a little too brightly.

"Nornheim is a province of Asgard," Karnilla smirked and placed her hand under Amora's chin, gently tilting her head up further to examine her, "I sense power in you, pretty one. A great power and a great sadness of a sorceress. Let me help you."

"And why should I let you help me? I am perfectly fine." Amora pushed Karnilla's hand away and slowly rose, wipping the dirt off her dress.

"You came from Midgard, yes?" Karnilla examined Amora's mortal attire before snapping her fingers and changing Amora's clothes into a plain green dress that reached her thighs. Amora didn't react to the change, all she did was stand there with her head hanging low. "Pitiful place, yes? I will help take your mind off the pain, child. No woman as gorgeous as you deserves that amount of pain."

"And if I let you help me will you leave me alone for a bit?" Amora tucked her gold necklace from Bucky under her dress, holding her arms close to her chest.

"Of course..." Karnilla smirked as she examined the heartbroken Amora, plotting what to do with her. "Then I will help you unlock the full potential to your powers and you, my dear, will become a great power. No more pain...no more sadness."

"I feel so much pain," Amora couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she whispered to herself, "What I would give to bring him back." Amora sighed and wiped few tears off her cheeks, "Very well."

"Come," Karnilla extended her arm out to a towering palace that overlooked Nornheim, "Let us get you settled in...my apprentice."

Amora spent the next 46 years training under Karnilla in Nornskeep. Her powers and spells grew stronger than any other sorcerer in Asgard and her heart grew darker and darker as the years went on. Amora would disobey Karnilla during her training sessions and in return would get beat or slightly tortured, making her turn cold towards the Norn Queen.

"Again!" Karnilla shouted from her thrown, as she drank mead out of a golden goblet, "Another love spell, child." Amora wipped the blood off her lip as she examined the ravaged troll in front of her. She glared at the Norn Queen as she cracked her fingers and sent a bolt of green energy out of her hands through the troll's chest, instantly killing him.

"How about no?" Amora flipped her hair over her shoulder, giving Karnilla a scornful look.

"This is the last time you disobey me! You are a worthless excuse for an apprentice!" Karnilla stood up, throwing her drink onto the floor. "I should kill you!"

"And you are nothing but an old hag who sits on a thrown demanding me entertain her!" Amora hissed back, her green eyes glaring at the enraged queen.

"I took your pathetic self in and made you into something great and this is how you repay me?!" Karnilla screamed, "Get out! If I ever see you step foot in here again, I will give you a slow and painful death, Amora."

"You made me? Ha! You made nothing, cow. I was the one who pushed myself to this." Amora turned her back on Karnilla and made her way out of the thrown room, "You are the one who should be worried if I ever come back." This was the last straw for Amora. She was done with being demanded around and beaten at the Queen's wishes.

"You are a weak sorceress, Amora! Amora, the worthless." Karnilla slowly followed, purple energy flowing around her hands as she was planning on attacking Amora.

"No. I am not a weak sorceress," Amora turned and looked at Karnilla with a dark look, "I am The Enchantress." Amora clutched her gold necklace before hiding the pendent again under her dress.

Karnilla screamed and shot a bolt of energy out at Amora. In which, Amora had already disappeared from the palace. Karnilla headed back up to her thrown where a servant was waiting with another goblet of mead. "Tell the guards to be on the lookout for her. I want her dead if she shows her face around Nornheim again."

Amora appeared on a long road that was in the middle of nowhere. It was freezing and it was dark. She looked around, not being able to see much and chose a direction to walk in. She knew that disobeying Karnilla and leaving Nornheim was a death wish, though she was prepared to make it. As Amora walked further down she noticed a road gate with a heavily armed guard standing beside it. She smirked to herself as she got closer to the guard.

"Put your hands up, miss!" The guard drew his weapon as Amora held up her hands, walking slowly towards him. "We got a situation here," he said over his walkie as Amora drew closer to him.

"No need for that," She gave an innocent smile, "I am just a helpless, lost, girl. Can a handsome man like yourself tell me where I am?"

"You kidding lady?" The guard kept his weapon up as someone responded to his walkie call.

"I would not respond if I were you." Amora lowered her eyes, "It would be wise too to lower your weapon."

"And it would be wise for you to shut your damn mouth," the guard was about to press the button on his walkie when he felt a sharp pain in his wrist,

"AHHH!" He screamed as his wrist was suddenly bent all the way back to his arm. Amora smirked and focused her powers on his knee, snapping it back.  
She lowered her hands as the guard fell to the ground, yelling in pain. "I guess we had to do this the hard way." She placed her hand on his shoulder, throwing him in a trance. "Where am I, mortal?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. headquaters." The guard said flatly, staring straight ahead with an expressionless look on his face.

"What is the date?" Amora took her hand off him, still leaving him in the trance-like state.

"December 16, 1991."

"Hmm, seems I have been gone for far too long. Are you waiting for anything special?" Amora raised her brow, as she brought her heel up to his chest and kicked him over.

"The arrival of Howard Stark."

"Oh, fascinating!" Amora snickered and looked down the road, "And where is Mr. Stark?"

"I don't know, my lady." Amora brought up her hand and shot an energy bolt at the guard's face, blowing a hole right through his mouth.

"Thank you for the information. Now, if you will excuse me. I have to find a Stark." Amora examined the corpse before teleporting down the road mile by mile until she heard screams in the distance. She teleported into the wooded area, not wanting to be seen. As she got closer she saw a car that was on the side of the road with a body laying next to it on the ground. Amora slowly crept up to the scene, examining the corpse on the ground, and finding another one in the car. As Amora got closer to the body she noticed a familiar face.

"Howard Stark?" She looked at him and looked at the woman who laid dead in the car, "I take it that must be Mrs. Howard Stark." Amora walked around the car, feeling uneasy about the sight she saw. She never liked Howard Stark, but she knew he didn't deserve to die like this. Amora paced around some more, clutching onto her gold necklace that she never took off, trying to hide the pain of sadness at the thought of when she lost Bucky. Suddenly, she got the feeling she wasn't alone. Amora turned her back towards the car and saw a dark figure standing down the road.

"I take it you are behind this," Amora called to the figure, pointing to the accident. "Not sure if I am a fan." The figure didn't respond, but instead aimed a rifle at her and started shooting. Amora took cover behind an energy shield, feeling the pressure of the bullets bounce off.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Amora smirked and shot a bolt of energy out at the figure before quickly getting frustrated that they easily dodged it.

"So you want to play hard to get?" She winked at the figure before sending another bolt out, "Then let's play." The figure got struck by her last bolt, but quickly recovered before charging at her.

"Come and get some," She hissed as the dark figure got closer, drawing out a grenade. Amora quickly dodged to the side as the grenade exploded, sending her rolling a few feet. She heard a loud ringing in her ears as she tried to focus and get back up. Her vision was blurry from the blast, but she could make out the figure as a man. She squinted as the light from the flames brightened up his frame, exposing a metal arm. He slowly approached her, aiming a gun at her head.

Amora groaned, feeling weak from the grenade blast. She knew time was running out before she got a bullet in her head. She took one last glance at the metal arm with her blurry vision before squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them to find she was back in Asgard. Still feeling dizzy and weak, Amora laid on the ground as some palace guards rushed to her attention.

"My lady, what happened? You are injured." One of the palace guards helped lift Amora to her feet, wrapping her arm around his neck for support.

"Oh, just a bit of fun, that's all." Amora smiled to herself before giving a stern look to the guards, "Are you men idiots? Get me to the healing room now!"

The guards did as she said and took her to the healing room where Amora treated a few burns from the grenade blast. She found herself staring off into space, recapping everything that happened from Karnilla to having a grenade explode beside her.

"Amora!" A deep voice rumbled through the room.

"Hello, Odin." Amora kept her face forward, treating another burn, "How was your nap?"

"Killing a mortal, Amora?!" Odin stomped his staff to the ground in front of her, "First you disappear for decades then you decide to become an apprentice with the Norn Queen. What is with you? The gods had not had any Golden Apples in 46 years! Your behavior and actions are unacceptable."

"That mortal was in my way, Allfather. Besides, he would of shot me," She rose from her seat and smiled innocently at Odin, "I will deliver you Golden Apples as my way of apologizing for not attending to you needy Gods for so long."

"One more chance, Amora. One more chance. I would hate to throw you in prison, but I will." Odin glared at her before storming out of the room with his personal guards.

Amora felt herself crumbling inside. She took a deep breath in to compose herself, fighting her sensitive emotions from showing. Since losing Bucky she vowed to never love again or feel love. At times she would catch herself crying herself to sleep, even after all these years. Amora carried herself as a cold hearted goddess and didn't care if she had to break a more than a few bones if someone got in her way. Her heart was empty and dark and she knew that the only thing that could ever bring her back was the love of her life.

 **Please favorite, follow, and review! :) :D So now that we are introduced to the cold hearted goddess we know and envy, we will see what is in store next on this little adventure.**


	14. Chapter 14: Chaos Down Below

**PRESENT DAY**

"Another attack on Vanaheim?" Odin adjusted himself in his throne, gripping tightly on to his staff, "This is the second attack that happened in four years."

"We have it under control," the guard stayed kneeled in front of the throne, "The God of Thunder and the Warrior's Three came and took care of everything. We are in the process of cleaning up the damaged that was caused."

"Good," Odin leaned back in his seat and dismissed the guard, "You are dismissed." Odin rose up from his throne and started his way down the long corridors to a large balcony where another Asgardian awaited his arrival.

"Enchantress.." Odin approached the goddess as she overlooked the city, "Do you remember our agreement?"

"Which part?" Amora kept her eyes on the rainbow bridge, her fingers tapping against her hip, "The part where you wanted me to cause the attack on Vanaheim or the part where you threw out Odin to Midgard? You are a fool, Loki."

Odin's deep tone suddenly changed to Loki's smooth voice, "Do not try to play games, Amora. You do remember you are in my debt." He grabbed her face tightly in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"As I recall, I was out of your debt when I brought you back on Svartalfheim and helped you cast out Odin." Amora yanked her face back and adjusted her green headdress, "You are technically in my debt now, Loki."

"Do not try to get yourself out of this one, Enchantress. I still require your assistance with getting rid of Thor. I'm sure with your black heart that wouldn't be a problem." Loki still stayed in Odin's form as he pointed his staff towards Amora. "I already know you told Thor about Odin. Now, give me a reason why I shouldn't just destroy you now."

"It won't be long til all of Asgard finds out that the real Allfather is gone. What of Thor? He will be out searching for Odin, leaving you as the only heir to the throne of Asgard." Amora walked over to him, getting inches away from his face, "I know what I am doing, Loki."

"Then once Thor gets to Midgard I want you to see that he fails and that his super friends do not interfere." He brushed passed her as he walked back into the palace, leaving Amora alone on the balcony again. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and started to head back into the palace just as she felt a huge force hold her up against the wall.

"Where is he?" Thor demanded, holding Amora's shoulder against the wall, "Tell me, Amora!"

"Midgard, of course." Amora smirked and placed her hand over his, lifting it off her bare shoulder, "I do not know where exactly he is on Midgard, but it should not be hard for the God of Thunder to figure out." Amora patted his armored chest and started to walk away before feeling him yank her back.

"Don't you lie to me, Amora!" Thor shook her shoulder a little, causing Amora to use all her might to push him back. "There is still good in you, Amora. I know there is and with your help-."

"I could torture you, son of Odin!" She hissed, pointing her finger at him, "I could do terrible things to you, but instead I tell you where your father is. Perhaps you should take your pain out on Loki." Amora snapped her fingers and vanished out of Thor's sight, reappearing in her headquarters. She took off her headdress and ran her fingers through her hair to get any tangles out. Amora poured herself a glass of mead before taking a seat in her lounge chair.

Amora rested her head back, feeling herself get torn between whether she should give in and help Thor find Odin or if she should continue helping Loki with his plans. She took another sip of mead as she remembered her time being on Midgard, which instantly triggered anger inside her. She felt a resentment towards the mortals and had no interest in making bonds with them after what happened over 70 years ago. Amora never moved on from her loss. When Amora learned about the Avengers and who the team consisted of, she instantly hated them and slowly planned a way to tear them apart.

Loki, in his natural form, barged in her room, wiping blood away from his nose as he clearly got punched by his brother, "He is heading to Midgard to retrieve Odin. We must act now, Enchantress."

"It is good to see you as YOU again," she chuckled softly and took another sip of her mead, "I have no desire going to Midgard."

"Just listen!" Loki paced around her room as Amora lounged in her chair, pouring some more mead into her glass, "I am to stop Thor from retrieving Odin since I know where the powerless old man is hiding. I need you to get rid of the Avengers so that they do not interfere with my plans."

"Didn't they already stop you by smashing you into the ground?" Amora laughed at the memory, "What makes you think I can stop them?" Amora crossed one leg over the other, feeling the mead start to kick in.

"Because you are very clever. I need you to keep them preoccupied by all means." Loki grabbed her drink out of her hand and chugged it down, "Besides, didn't you say you wanted get your revenge on Captain America?"

"Not so much revenge, but a form of repayment for what happened in the past." Amora's jaw tightened, _"He couldn't save him. He couldn't save his best_ _friend. Bullshit."_ She thought to herself before taking her glass back.

"I take it something happened when you were gone for so many years...I really don't care," Loki grabbed her by the neck and yanked her face towards him, "I want them out of sight, you hear?"

"Loud and clear, but what of the green monster?" Amora pushed herself back away from Loki and got up from her lounge chair, placing her headdress back on.

"That is taken care of already," Loki stormed out of the room, leaving Amora alone in her thoughts again. She immediately started planning what she could do to keep the Avenger's off of Thor's tracks. Amora smirked to herself and left her room.

"Executioner!" Amora called down the corridor. A large, muscular, figure came out of the shadows behind the columns, holding a large axe over his shoulder.

"What is it, my lady?" His voice was low and deep. Amora twirled a strand of hair around her fingers, motioning him to walk with her.

"We are about to have some fun, my pet." As they walked down the corridor Amora moved her hands in a rhythmic motion, causing green energy to swirl around them and teleport them to Midgard where they would begin their mission.

 **PARIS, FRANCE**

The Enchantress looked down at the busy streets of Paris, planning on what she could do to lure the Avengers in. She found herself starting to get distracted with memories of the past, the last thing she needed before planning a surprise attack on the city of Paris.

"Skurge, my pet, do you know why I brought you here?" Amora stood on the edge of the building's roof, kicking a few rocks off of it with her heel.

"No, my lady. I do not." The Executioner approached her side and placed the axe on his back, "My guess is we are going to send chaos, yes?"

"More than that! We are going to have fun with these so-called Avengers." She tapped a finger to her chin as a smile appeared on her gorgeous face, "I know..." She brought her hand out in front of her, her palm facing down at the street. The Enchantress started mumbling some words in the Norse language when the ground below them started to shake. Civilians looked around and one by one started to panic. Amora focused harder before throwing her arm up, bringing up a whole street block. Goblins and trolls emerged from where the street was and started to destroy the streets of Paris.

"Now we wait," Amora placed her hands on her hips and tapped her heel to the ground as she watched the creatures terrorize the streets. She heard the screams of the civilians below and cars crash into each other. Havoc was indeed released.

"And if they do not come?" Skurge brought his axe of his back and held it tightly in his hands. "What if they do not come and the God of Thunder comes instead?"

"They will. If not, then we try harder. If we end up with Thor then I send them back to where they came from and we try again in a different location. I doubt we will be seeing the God of Thunder anytime soon." Amora felt herself start to get impatient as she watched the Paris police arrive and try to take on the creatures.

Amora was about to raise her hand again for a different spell when she heard a loud jet fly over her head. She felt her heart beat faster as she lowered down her hand, "They are here. Executioner, go have some fun." Amora pointed to the ground, in which the Executioner nodded and jumped down the 10 story building, landing right on his feet. Amora heard another noise above her head and looked up to see a huge object floating in the air. She teleported off the building and appeared a few blocks away where she could watch all the chaos unfold right in front of her.

"A pretty lady, watching the all the panic, who is not even panicking?!" Amora quickly turned around feeling an electrical bolt hit her right in the chest. She yelled and fell to the ground, her trembling hand felt an arrow on her chest that was sending electric bolts through her. She yanked it off and slowly got up.

"You are going to be really sorry you did that." Amora groaned and held up an energy shield to block more arrows, "I take it you are Hawkeye, or as Thor calls you 'Clint.' He talked very highly of you Avengers." Amora shot up her arm, causing green energy to bring up the street and knock Clint over.

"Another Asgardian? Shit." Hawkeye flipped himself back up and shot another arrow at Amora, which she blocked with another energy shield. "I can do this all day, but I would hate for the person behind you to attack you."

Amora quickly turned around and saw a man with mechanical wings dive in quickly, kicking her to the ground, and causing her headdress to fall off. Her hands curled into fists as she got up and disappeared. Amora reappeared inches away from the man that kicked her and blew him a quick kiss. His expression changed as her spell kicked in.

"Sam!" Clink yelled as he aimed another arrow to Amora's back.

"Kill him!" Amora hissed into Sam's ear.

"Anything for you, Enchantress." Sam jumped and attacked Clint, bringing out his guns to shoot. The two tossed around violently on the ground, aiming guns and arrows at each other. Amora chuckled to herself and vanished from the sight, knowing that was taken care of.

Amora saw Skurge take on a few other new faces: a man that was dressed like a big cat and another man that was growing and shrinking. She didn't want to get her hands dirty in that fight. She looked around, pleased with all the chaos she has caused. The trolls and giants were attacking buildings, as citizens hide inside them, while the Avengers were fighting the creatures, each other, and Skurge.

Amora saw a few figures run into an underground garage. She did not want anyone getting away that easily. She walked cautiously to the garage, fearing another surprise attack. Once she crept into the entrance of the garage, she could hear some voices echo in the distance.

"He is not stable!" One voice yelled.

"We have to get this situation under control," a familiar voice said, "Hold him here until I get back and if you have to lock him down then do it. We can't risk anything. Call me if anything happens."

"All of us can't hold him, especially now that he has is arm back," The voice responded.

"Like I said, lock him down if anything happens, agent."

"Yes, sir." The voice said in a worried tone.

Amora got in a defensive stance as the familiar figure came out of the of the dark, "Captain America," she clenched her hand in a fist, feeling all the memories come back. She didn't want them to come now, she had to focus. "It has been far too long."

"Amora?!" Steve looked at her with a look of shock on his face. "No! This can't be! Are you behind all this?"

"Perhaps. Nothing wrong with that, Captain." Amora looked at him like prey and noticed he didn't have his signature shield with him.

"Amora, this isn't you. You can stop this," Steve brought up his hands to show he meant no harm as he walked up to her, "I need to tell you something about Bucky."

"Shut up!" Amora screamed at the top of her lungs and shot a green bolt of energy at him, causing him to crash into the wall.

"I am not going to fight you Amora!" Steve stumbled to get up, "If you will just list-" Amora threw another bolt of energy at him, sending him to the ground. She felt her hands trembling with rage as she walked up to him, the green energy surrounding her hands.

"I will never listen to you!" She fought back tears as she brought her hand over his face when suddenly she heard screams from down the garage. Steve grabbed her ankle and pulled her foot towards him, sending her down to the floor.

Amora was about to kick him in the face when she saw him quickly get up and run over to where the screams came from. She heard gunfire and walls crumbling on the other side. _"Shit,"_ she thought as she got up ran down deeper into the garage, She ran as fast as she could when suddenly she felt a cold metal touch her neck and toss her against the concrete wall. Amora felt pain in her head and body as she hit the wall and then the ground. Amora squinted her eyes, trying to get her blurry vision back to normal as her head throbbed. She watched the black combat boots approach her and then felt the cold metal tighten around her neck again, picking her up easily and pinning her to the wall.

She gasped for air as the metal tightened, closing up her airways quickly. Amora felt herself panic as she felt they were strong, metal, fingers crushing her neck. She tried to pry them off, but could not find the strength to do it. Whoever this was, was too strong for her. She opened her eyes and immediately felt her heart drop as she looked the man right in his cold, blue, eyes.

"J-James?!"


	15. Chapter 15: The Escape

**Oooo. I have been waiting so long for this chapter to come! Favorite, follow, and review! I love you hear your ideas and thoughts!**

"James! Please!" Amora felt herself getting more weak and lightheaded as his metallic fingers closed into her throat. She looked into his eyes to try to find some hope that he remembered her, but all she saw was darkness and rage. Amora gasped for air, giving up on prying his fingers off her. He was too strong for her and she was losing more focus.

"Please..." She choked out before he brought her head slightly forward and banged it against the wall, instantly knocking her out.

He stood over her and examined her unconscious body, pushing her over with his boot. Bucky drew out his gun and aimed it at her chest, noticing a gold necklace that was hanging around her neck with strange markings on it. He knelt beside her and brought the long chain up to his face so he could examine. His human fingers brushed over the small pendent, instantly remembering the rune markings translation that was engraved on it.

"I will love you, forever and always." Bucky muttered as he read the words, not understanding who this woman was and why she was wearing this pendent. After a few moments of looking at the pendent, Bucky felt a sharp pain hit his head. He stumbled back, dropping his gun, as his head spun and ached.

"Buck!" Steve ran in and saw the unconscious Amora laying flat on her back, "What happened?"

"Steve?" Bucky groaned as he held his hands to his head, "I think I blacked out...I don't know. I think I hurt someone." Bucky looked at Steve and noticed Steve was looking in the other direction at the woman laying on the floor. Bucky instantly remembered what happened and who it was he had strangled.

"Amora..." Bucky looked at her unconscious body and walked cautiously over to her, a look of panic on his face. Steve held out his arm in front of Bucky to keep him from getting any closer to her. Bucky shook his head with a look of distraught on his face as he feel to his knees, "No! Oh god, no!"

"She is still breathing, Buck." Steve placed his arm on Bucky's shoulder, still standing a barrier between the two. "We need to take her in. She is dangerous."

"So am I.."

Hours later, Amora slowly awoke to find herself placed in a some sort of cell. Her head spun and her throat ached in pain from being nearly strangled to death. She looked down and noticed her green dress and black and green tights were replaced by a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. She examined the white walls and cold metallic floor that she woke up on. Amora placed her hand on her neck and started to panic as she felt her necklace was gone and replaced with a small device collar that was placed around her neck. She stood up, her bare feet getting cold from the ground, and focused her energy on disappearing. As soon as she felt her power surge through her, she felt an electric shock run down her body. Amora fell to the floor, in pain, screaming and crying from the electrical shock. She placed her hand on the collar and realized that she wasn't going anywhere.

The large door that held her in that cell opened and Steve Rogers walked in with a large file in his hands, "That device was made by Dr. Banner and Tony Stark, with the help of Thor. They made it incase Loki ever came back and tried to use his powers to escape." He placed the folder on the small mattress that was placed across the room. "Amora, you need to listen to me."

"You asshole!" She screamed, feeling her body still tremble from the shock, "How long, Rogers?"

"I found out about 3 years ago," Steve took a seat in a small fold up chair in the corner, "All the information you need is in that file."

Amora slowly sat up and scooted to the corner, holding her legs close to her chest, shaking her head from side to side. "This can't be. No! I don't believe this."

"Just read the file, Amora." Steve got up and started heading towards the door.

"And if I do, will you let me go?"

"You are not going anywhere for awhile, Amora. You do realize what you have done, don't you?" Steve looked at her with a look of disappointment.

"Oh, I realize what I done and regret nothing," Amora chuckled and rested her head back in the corner, "Where are we anyways? Can you tell me that, Captain?"

"Wakanda." Steve left and she heard the large metal door lock multiple times. Amora shrugged her shoulders and crawled on to the small mattress where Steve had laid down a file with all the answers Amora was looking for.

"File: The Winter Soldier." Amora read out loud and opened the file up to find photos and documents that dated back to 1945. She felt her stomach turn as she read the reports on the brainwashing and all the assassinations that took place all through out the years. Amora wiped a few tears as she looked through some photo's of Bucky in a cryogenic sleep, each with different dates. When she got to the end of the file she saw a few photos that were dated in 1943. She took a closer look and noticed that someone took pictures of her and Bucky as they walked home from their last double date. One of the pictures showed her transforming back into her normal self, and the next was of Bucky kissing her. The last picture she saw was of them kissing right before Bucky got in the taxi.

"He was a target." She busted out in tears, and felt instant guilt for she felt responsible that all of this had happen to Bucky. Amora pulled her legs tightly to her chest and cried in her knees.

"It was never your fault." She heard a voice say at the door, "Trust me."

Amora looked up and saw Bucky standing in the doorway. He sort of looked the same as she last saw him. Except he was more muscular, his hair went down to his shoulders, and he started growing out his facial hair, and of course, the arm wasn't there when she last saw him.

"I'm sorry.." Amora cried out, burying her face in her knees, "You didn't deserve any of that, James. You of all people didn't deserve this."

"72 years and you still look as beautiful as I last saw you," Bucky took a seat over in the fold up chair that was across the room, a jacket and glove hid his metal arm from her sight. "Amora, I never meant to hurt you. I asked them to put me back to sleep until they could find a cure for this brainwashing. I was woken up and started to experience these black outs." Bucky looked down at his hands and shook his head, his hair hanging over his face.

"You are the one that killed Howard Stark. I remember you," Amora looked down at the file again, feeling more tears form in her eyes, "I fought you."

"I have killed more people than Howard Stark," Bucky took his human hand up to his face and pushed back his hair, "The man you fell in love with died 72 years ago, Amora."

"No," she shook her head and got to her feet, "The man I fell in love with is sitting right in front of me!"

"How do you think we can be together again, Amora?" Bucky rose from the chair, but didn't move, "We have both done terrible things and I am not out of the clear yet for everything that I have done. It would be dangerous if we got back together."

"72 years and the first thing you tell me is how we can never be together again." Amora turned her back to him and sat back down on the mattress, "James...why?

"Amora, you think I want this? You think I want to be away from you. I am practically restraining myself right now not to just pick you up and hold you in my arms. We are not safe together." Bucky's voice was sympathetic and calm, "Please look at me."

Amora shook her head and buried her head back in her knees. She heard him sigh and walk out, hearing all the locks click. She gave out a loud cry and started hitting her fists on the mattress. She heard a small beep come from the collar just before it gave her another shock. Amora trembled on the mattress as tears and screams poured down her face, the collar sending repeated shocks down her body.

A few hours later, Amora recovered from the shocks and sat in the middle of the room, her head hanging low. She heard the door unlock and heard someone come into her cell. She kept her head down low, as the stranger took a seat in the chair.

"The Enchantress."

Amora heard a pen click and scribbling on some paper. "I am here to get an evaluation on you. First off, where are you from?"

"Doesn't matter," she muttered as she looked up to the man in a black suit and black tie. "Why are you here?"

"You are a prisoner here in Wakanda. I need information for our records," the man took off his glasses and placed them in his suit pocket, "Why did you attack Paris, France?"

"I said," she slowly rose and walked over to the man, "It doesn't fucking matter!"

The man stood up and tried to tase her, but Amora got ahold of his arm and snapped it. The man gave out a cry and Amora darted out the unlocked door and down the hallway.

"Code Blue. Code Blue," the overhead intercom repeated. Amora heard footsteps behind her as she turned down another hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to make an escape. She saw an open door ahead of her and started running towards it at full speed. Steve and Bucky appeared in the doorway, looking like they were ready for battle, which made Amora come to a complete stop.

"Amora.." Steve held his hand out to her, "Don't do this. They will hurt you if you escape."

"Please, don't do this." Bucky gave her a pleading look, "He is right, Amora."

Amora shook her head and took a few steps back, "I'm sorry," she said to Bucky, who pushed Steve aside to get to her.

Amora ran in the other direction, hearing Steve and Bucky run close behind her. She kept running towards the glass window and curled her body into a ball, shattering the window and jumping right through it. Amora fell about four stories, her body hitting multiple tree branches before she finally hit the ground. She gave out a loud cry, feeling her body throb in pain. She felt her side and immediately felt warmth and wetness. Amora felt around until she felt the long piece of glass that impaled her side. Amora yanked it out, screaming in pain. She placed her hand on her side and slowly rose, her ankle weak and swollen. Amora started limping away from the large building and into a jungle, until she heard vehicles come from behind her. She ran as fast as she could, her side bleeding and her ankle throbbing in pain. She could feel her body start to try to heal itself when suddenly she heard the small beep again and felt a shock run down her spine. Her body jolted from the shock, but she kept running her way through the jungle as fast as she could, her legs getting warm from all the running. She ran until suddenly the jungle ended and she saw buildings up ahead.

Amora ran into the town, confused as to where she was. She gripped her side tightly and started limping. Immediately she tried to think of ways to get back to Asgard, but she knew she was powerless for as long as she had this device around her neck. Amora looked down at her side and saw her white tank covered in blood. She limped over to a small market place that sold food and clothes to look for anything she could wrap around her stomach and foot. She noticed eyes on her as she limped into the market, but she dared not look back at them. Amora knew it would be anytime now that the vehicles would arrive and try to take her back to wherever it was that they were holding her. She found a few shirts that the market was selling and wrapped one of them around her waist, over the wound, and the other around her ankle.

"You are going to pay for those, right?" A man said as she grabbed a scarf and covered her blond hair underneath it and wrapping it around her neck to hide the collar, "And that too!"

Amora limped towards the man and pushed him to the ground, "I don't intend to."

She grabbed a small bookshelf that was right beside them and pushed it down so it would land on the man's legs so he couldn't stop her. Amora grabbed a pair of boots and a jacket on her way out and hid behind the market place. She placed the boots on her torn up feet and swollen ankle and caught her breath before heading out into the streets again. Amora felt her side throb in pain as she got up and limped out. She didn't have time to examine her whole body, but she knew she had more cuts and bruises. She tried her best to walk normal to blend it, but it was too much and as long as that device was around her neck, her body couldn't heal itself.

As she slowly walked down she noticed black cars driving up ahead. Amora lowered her head and pushed herself further into the crowd so she would be undetected. Suddenly she heard the collar make a different kind of beeping and saw a few men get out of the car and approach her.

"We found her!"

Amora turned around and started running as fast as she could. They planted a tracker into the collar and knew exactly where she was. She picked up the pace and shoved people out of her way as she tried to yank off the collar. As Amora did a quick turn down an alley way she heard a gun bullet hit the wall a few inches from her head. Amora started to feel dizzy and hid behind a dumpster. She panted as she unzipped the jacket and noticed she had lost a lot of blood. Amora grabbed her side tightly as she heard the men come up from behind the dumpster.

"We know you are there. Surrender now...or else."

Amora tried to calm down her heartrate and breathing as she felt the men get closer, _"This is it,"_ she thought to herself, when suddenly she heard two loud gun shots and heard two large thuds on the ground. Amora peaked around the dumpster and saw the two men lying on the ground, blood spreading around them. Amora glanced around up and down to see where the gun shots came from. She couldn't see anything. Slowly, she got up and limped away from the scene, feeling herself get lightheaded.

"I need to rest," She mumbled to herself as she slid down onto the ground. She took off the jacket and pressed both her hands to her side and pushed in, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ahhh!" She felt another sharp pain in her side as she pushed in, "There is still glass lodged in. Damn." She gulped and raised her shirt, exposing the wound. "Oh gods," She looked at the bloody laceration and lowered her shirt down. She couldn't see the glass which meant it had to be underneath her skin. Amora eyes grew heavy as she fought to stay awake and to slow down the bleeding. Her vision grew blurry and she felt herself start to get more dizzy.

"Amora?!" She heard a muffled voice call her name as she started to close her eyes.

"Amora is sleepy," she mumbled to herself, feeling a warm hand touch her face. Amora slowly opened her eyes to first see a metal arm and then Bucky kneeling in front of her, holding a huge rifle in his metallic hand. "James? Are you here to take me in?" Amora closed her eyes again, feeling his hand support her neck.

"No, I'm getting you out of here." Bucky placed the rifle on his back and picked her up bridal style, holding her close to his chest. Amora felt herself growing more and more sleepy as Bucky carried her away, out of sight. 

Amora awoke to her own scream as she felt a deep burning in her side. She felt a heavy pressure push into her as she looked around frantically. She was laying on top of a table, her head placed under her jacket.

"Got that out." Bucky placed the piece of glass beside her and grabbed a needle and thread from a first aid package, "I found this empty house while carrying you. While you were passed out I managed to get a first aid kit and the tracker off the collar."

"How in the world.." Amora rubbed her head, still feeling lightheaded, "I could of died and you left to get a first aid kit?"

"There are other houses around. It was pretty easy." Bucky pinched the opened wound together with his human hand and stuck the needle in her skin. Amora squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain of the stitches. He took his time stitching her up to make sure the wound was fully closed and not infected. "You should be good to go. The collar will be tricky, but I think I can get it off you."

Amora sat up in pain, her legs hanging off the table. She noticed he had bandaged her foot as well. "James, you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to help me. Thank you."

Amora turned to him, noticing him loading up a few guns. She turned her head back around and rubbed her arm, not wanting to make things awkward between them. she slowly got off the table and limped her away into the next room where there was a small, dusty, couch and another table.

"Amora," he said quietly, putting down his guns, noticing her leaving the room. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Amora took a seat on the couch, causing the dust to swirl around her, "You said everything you wanted to say back when I was in that cell."

"No, I didn't." Bucky slowly walked into the room and took a seat by her on the couch. He kept a distance between her, not wanting to snap and hurt her. "After I said what I said, I realized I made the biggest mistake."

"You are right though, James." Amora lowered her head, "We are both too dangerous."

"No. I can't lose you again." He knelt forward and rested his arms on his knees. "But you don't understand." Bucky lowered his head, pressing his thumbs together, "I am not who I used to be, Amora. I am a weapon now."

Amora slowly scooted over to him and placed her delicate hand on his face, feeling his stubble beneath her finger tips. "James, you are not a weapon. You are still the man I love. If I stay then we are both screwed. I am not putting you in this situation."

Bucky rose up and walked over to the side of the room, leaving Amora's hand touching nothing but air. "As much as I want you, I don't want to hurt you or put you in danger with me. I already hurt you twice," Bucky looked down at his metallic hand and clenched it into a fist.

"I never stopped.." Amora rose from her seat and took a few steps towards him.

"Never stopped what?" Bucky relaxed his clenched fist and looked at her with a curious expression.

"I never stopped missing you...thinking about you," Amora teared up and looked down, feeling embarrassed that she was starting to cry again, "I never stopped loving you. Never, not once."

She felt herself getting more emotional as memories of them played in her head. She wiped a few tears and started heading out of the room, feeling a warm hand grab her arm. Amora looked up at Bucky and noticed that he was fighting back his emotions too. He kept his metal arm to his side and brought up his human hand to stroke her cheek. The feeling of his touch made Amora melt and wrap her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. She felt both of his arms wrap protectively around her, bringing her in closer to his warm body.

"It's okay," he whispered, placing a kiss on top of her head, his metallic thumb gently rubbing her back over her shirt.

She felt his finger gently tuck underneath her chin and bring her head up. She looked in his blue eyes again and saw that there was life in them this time and not darkness. He leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, holding it there for a few long moments before slowly pulling back.

"I never stopped loving you too, sweetheart."

 **I think I have a case of the feels right now. I will update the next chapter in the next couple of days. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Together Again

Amora awoke the next morning with an aching pain in her neck. She noticed that she must of fallen asleep on the couch. She rubbed her neck, feeling the irritation from the collar rub against her skin. She sat up, putting her weight on one foot, slightly putting pressure on her toes that were on the same foot as her twisted ankle. Amora slowly limped to a window to get a better look outside. There were other homes around, but they were clearly isolated in the desert.

She started to limp her way around the house, in hopes of finding a bathroom so she could examine her wounds and see how badly she looked. Amora found a small bathroom that was behind the kitchen where Bucky treated her laceration. She closed the door and felt like shrieking when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her face and arms were cut up from when she jumped out of the building. Her hair was in tangles, and her clothes were still bloody from her wounds. Amora lifted her shirt to examine the stitches. Her eyebrows raised, pleased with how well he actually stitched her up. All Amora needed to do was to get this shock collar off of her so that her body could heal quickly.

As she left the bathroom she noticed that the house was too quiet. She looked around in hopes to see Bucky somewhere, but she had the feeling he was gone. Amora gently smacked her cheeks with her hands, trying to figure out if everything was just a bad dream or if this was actually reality. She limped around some more, feeling her ankle cry in pain. She flinched as she took another step, applying pressure to her foot. Amora lifted her foot up and hopped over to the counter where Bucky placed the first aid kit he stole. Surprisingly, she found a single rubber band placed in it, which is exactly what she was looking for. Amora combed her fingers through her tangled hair, squinting at some of the pain from the knots. when she felt the majority of the knots out, she braided her long hair and used the rubber band to tie it back.

"I don't think I have ever seen your hair braided."

Amora jumped, gripping the counter to not lose her balance. She turned her head to see Bucky leaning in the doorway. "You scared me!" She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Do you assassin's always sneak up on people?"

"It's a bad habit," Bucky shrugged and walked over to the table, placing a gun on top of it.

Amora blinked a few times, "Are you going to use that?" She pointed to the weapon and looked up at him with a bit of worry on her face.

"Maybe later if I have to." Bucky took a seat and placed his feet on the table, leaning back in the chair. She noticed he had changed into a black t-shirt but kept on his black pants with knee pads, along with a knife holster around his thigh, and black combat boots. She kept staring at his left arm, examining all the details from his shoulder down to his finger tips.

"I'll tell you about the arm if you tell me why you sent creatures to attack Paris." Bucky looked down at his left arm, "When I fell from that train, I lost the majority of my arm. Hydra found me and removed the rest of it, replacing it with this," He held up his arm in front of him, moving his wrist back and forth, "The original arm was blasted off me, this one is a duplicate of the one I lost. Higher quality and much stronger than the last one." He placed his hand in his lap and looked up at Amora to find her still staring at it, "Your turn...no lying now. I was trained to spot out a liar."

Amora noticed herself staring at his arm for two long and snapped herself out of it. "Oh gods," she rubbed her face, "You really don't want to know, James."

"I haven't seen you in 72 years and when I do you are sending chaos all over. What the fuck?" Bucky felt himself getting frustrated and Amora could easily see that. She hopped on to the counter and fiddled her fingers together, anticipating a negative response from him once she was done with her explanation.

"After I found out that you died I lost it," she hung her head low, keeping focus on her fingers, "I don't know what happened...I was so enraged. I remember screaming and crying, feeling my power get out of control." Amora bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, "I became an apprentice to Karnilla, the Norn Queen, for over forty years. She helped my powers grow as well as teach me spells and alchemy. After being fed up with her, I started to disobey and she started to punish me. After years of that I finally found it in me to walk away. I thought that would help me move on and recover from losing you, but it did the complete opposite. I felt myself become more empty and cynical towards everything." Amora brought up her head, looking straight ahead. She could feel his eyes on her, but couldn't find it in her to look at him as she told him all this information.

"The attack here was one of many attacks I have caused throughout the years. Though I really had no choice but to cause this one. Loki didn't want the Avengers to interfere between him and Thor, I guess." She took a deep breath in and sighed out, "Now you know."

"Shit," Bucky muttered, pushing his hair back from his face, "Do you still feel that way now?"

"I-I do not know," she shook her head, covering her face in her hands, "I am feeling things I haven't felt in years, and then I am feeling confused on what to do. If I betray Loki in this, then I am dead. I don't expect you to understand." Amora kept her head low in her hands, hearing Bucky move around.

"Hey.."

Amora looked up to see him standing inches away from her face, his hands gripping the edge of the counter, trapping her between his arms. "I can't take back what I did, James."

"I'm not asking you to take back what you did," he gave her a soft, reassuring, smile, "I'm asking what are you going to do next because I can guarantee you that the Avengers will not be going after Thor. There is a lot of tension going on that I will explain to you later. First, let me get that collar off you."

Amora frowned as he walked away into the other room. She wanted to be close to him and felt comforted by him, but she didn't know if he was still as affectionate as he was 72 years ago. Yesterday he held her and kissed her, but Amora wanted more than that. He came back into the room, holding a long piece of cloth in his hands.

"Do you trust me?" He raised his eyebrows as he approached her, examining the collar on her neck. Amora nodded her head, tilting her head to the side so he could get a better look. "If this doesn't work then I don't know what will. The device doesn't seem to made of vibranium, so we should be okay." He held up the cloth and placed it around her eyes, tying it in the back of her head.

"What are you doing?!" Amora jumped a little when he placed the cloth over her eyes, "This isn't funny, James!"

"I told you, I'm going to get that collar off your neck. Now, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Amora moved her hand around, trying to feel for a hand. "I don't know! Why am I blindfolded?" She started moving her head around, feeling a small panic rise in her, "James, I don't like knowing what's not going to happen next."

"Relax," he placed his human hand under her chin, focusing her head to look straight head. "Whatever you do, don't move, okay?" He pulled her braid over the opposite shoulder so that nothing was in the way of the small device. Amora heard his footsteps walk away for a brief moment and come back slowly. She held her hands tightly together, thinking he was going to stab something into the device.

"You ready?" His voice was across the room now. Amora started panicking, wondering why he was across the room. She heard a click and immediately regretted letting him do this.

"James! Sto-" BANG..BANG. In a sudden instant, Amora felt something graze past her neck, feeling a relief of pressure leave. The noise sent her falling off the counter and onto the floor, "Fucking Hel!" She panicked and removed the cloth to see him reloading a pistol, "You shot me?!"

"I shot the device. It's still there, but I can see it's broken and damaged. You okay?"

Amora shook her head no and felt the damaged device on her neck. She gently pulled it away from her, feeling a spike leave the side of her neck. Amora yanked off the collar and rubbed her sore neck, feeling the spot where the spike came out of.

"That's gonna leave a mark." She flinched slightly as she felt the tender spot on her neck and checked her fingers to see if there was any blood on them, which there was just a little. Bucky knelt down beside her and examined her neck, making sure he didn't accidently hit her with a bullet. Amora placed her hand on his leg, noticing him flinch a little from her touch.

"Sorry," She brought her hand back, "Thank you for getting it off me." Amora gave him a soft smile before getting up off the floor. She felt sad that he would flinch at her touch, but she had to understand everything he went through these past seven decades. All the abuse and brainwashing, she kept forgetting that he was no longer the same Bucky that she remembered him as.

"No.." he grabbed her hand with his human one and slowly rose up, "I just..don't want to hurt you. That's all.."

"You won't." Amora brushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear, her thumb tracing his jawline. She placed her other hand over his metal arm, feeling the cold metal hit her palm and fingertips.

"I do like the long hair and stubble on you," she smiled, and brought her arms up over his neck, pressing her lips against his. She could feel his heart beating quickly through his chest as she felt his hands start to roam her body, dodging the stitches. Amora jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his arms support her. He deepened the kiss and started walking towards the counter, placing Amora on top of it.

Amora's legs tightened around his waist, begging him to just take her now. She felt his metal hand gently trace her spine, under her shirt, on her bare back, giving her goosebumps by the cool touch. She let out a soft moan as their tongues touched, her hands frantically trying her remove her pants. She felt his human hand grab onto her breast and give a squeeze, making her moan even louder. Amora managed to unzip his pants as she felt him tease her nipple under the sports bra she had on. She felt his metallic hand trace down her spine, all the way down her to her inner thigh, sending her into a complete frenzy. He moved his lips to her jawbone as his metallic fingers trailed closer to her opening.

Amora held his head to her face as she felt a cool finger enter her. She moaned in his ear, her nails digging into his neck and scalp. His lips moved back to hers, as he pushed another finger in her. Amora moaned louder against his lips, not realizing how tight she had gotten. Bucky slowly turned his fingers and moved them in and out and a slow pace. Amora playfully bit his bottom lip, her free hand grabbing his hard erection. Hearing him moan made her even more turned on. His metallic arm pulled out of her and wrapped around her back tightly as his other hand guided himself into her. Amora's knees buckled against him as he pushed himself in and out of her, expanding her out.

She cried in pleasure, gripping on to the counter with one hand as the other hung tightly on to his neck. He pressed his lips to hers, moaning deeply, as he quickened his pace, his arms tightening around her small waist. Amora panted, taking in all the sensations that he was giving her that she hadn't felt in so many years. He gently sucked her bottom lip as he kept his hips at a steady pace, holding back all his strength and power. Amora gasped and gave out a cry as she released her orgasm, her lips tightening against his. Bucky slowed down the pace and thrusted deep inside her, his hands gripping on to her tightly until he came.

He pressed his sweaty forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose, "Now that definitely hasn't changed."

Amora chuckled softly, trying to slow down her breathing and heartrate, "No, no it has not."

Later that night Amora laid curled up on the small sofa, feeling her body start to heal. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the arm rest, hearing Bucky move around the other room.

"We have to leave in the morning." He called from the doorway, "We can't stay hiding here in forever."

Amora opened her eyes and placed her arm under her head, "You don't have to come with me. I need to figure out what I'm going to do. If I don't complete my task-"

"Then what?" Bucky crossed his arms and walked in the room, his eyebrows furrowed together, "Amora, you don't have to do this. You can change for the better."

"It's too late for that," she closed her eyes and turned on her other side, facing the couch. She felt him take a seat right behind her, his side pressing into hers. Clearly, the couch wasn't big enough for the both of them.

"Then we will figure something out." She felt his hand start to stroke her hair, instantly soothing her. "I told you I'm not going to lose you again, sweetheart."

"What about Steve and your superhero team?" Amora closed her eyes as he continued to stroke her hair with his fingers, "You just can't up and leave Wakanda to watch me deal with my problems."

"We already left Wakanda," he stopped stroking her hair, "When you escaped, you must of ran miles. When I found you, I took out those two men that were looking for you and carried to the closest town We are actually in Omorate.." He bent forward and placed a soft kiss on her temple, "Don't worry about Steve and the others. If I didn't up and leave with you then that would mean I didn't love you, darling."

Amora smiled and buried her face in her arm to hide her blushing, "I love you too. Do you remember what you told me before you left to go to the Alps?"

"Yes," He placed another kiss on her temple, leaving his lips pressed there for a few moments, "I am still not telling you what that surprise was."

"What?" Amora turned her head and looked at him with disappointment in her eyes, "Why not?"

"How about I tell you why in the morning? You need your rest. We have a lot ground to cover tomorrow." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before getting up and heading back into the other room. Amora yawned and closed her eyes again, feeling a smile spread on her lips. Before she drifted off she thought of an idea. An idea that would turn the tables and would finally give her a chance to get back at Loki.

 **I will post the next chapter in a few days so I hope this will keep everyone content until then. :) I need to brainstorm ideas for upcoming chapters. When you get two villains' together (well Bucky isn't really a "villain" anymore) things are about to go down. Also, I did go back through earlier chapters to fix some errors, so I apologize for all those.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Hint of Goodness

The night was dark and the and the temperature started to cool down. Amora laid curled up on the small couch, her knees pressed tightly to her chest. She opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by complete darkness. Amora searched around, in hopes to see a light of some sort, but there was nothing. _"This has to be a dream,"_ she thought as she pinched her arm, still realizing she was surrounded by darkness.

"You had one job, Enchantress."

Amora turned her head in the direction that the voice was coming from and saw Loki standing in an all black suit, his hair slicked back behind his ears. "I did my job, Loki. I kept your enemies busy so that you could have your fun with Thor."

"Then explain to me why Thor has a new hero friend helping him?!" Loki slowly approached her as Amora took a few steps back, feeling him about to pounce.

"How would I know that Thor would have someone to aid him? I done my part of the deal, Loki." Amora turned away, feeling his hand wrap tightly around her wrist, crushing it. Amora flinched and tried to pull away, only making him grip tighter.

"We have a bigger problem on our hands, Enchantress. They are coming closer to finding Odin!" His other hand wrapped tightly around her neck, pulling her close to his face, "Stick to the plan or else your lover gets hurt."

Amora eyes widened, trying to fight the worried expression that came across her face, "Fine!" She yanked her arm down, releasing his hold off her wrist, which now ached in pain. Though she could care less about Thor's super friends, she did not want to get Bucky stuck in this. She would never forgive herself if something terrible happened to him because of her disobeying orders.

"Good. You will be summoned when I require your assistance." He gave her a mischievous smile and pushed her back, releasing his hand off her neck.

Amora awoke in a panic, covered in her own sweat. She rubbed her wrist, noticing there weren't any markings to be found. She swung her legs on to the ground and rubbed her tired, heavy, eyes. Amora had to think of a new plan fast if she wanted to keep Bucky out of her mess. All she had to do was to keep the focus on her so the Avengers wouldn't suspect anything else. Amora rose off the couch and put on her boots, realizing she had no intentions of falling back asleep.

"Can't sleep?"

Amora leaned forward to get a glimpse into the other room, "How are you still awake?" Amora slowly walked over to where Bucky was sitting, his legs and feet placed on top of the table again.

"Eh, I don't really sleep much or even bother getting good sleep," Bucky rubbed the side of his face, cracking his neck to the side. He looked exhausted and she could tell he was fighting sleep. "You, on the other hand. Why are you up?"

Amora yawned and leaned her back against the wall, noticing herself rubbing her eyes again to keep them open, "Bad dream. I'll be alright, I just need to wake up some."

"Amora," Bucky took his feet off the table and planted them to the floor, "It's 3am. You don't need to wake up, you need to go back to sleep."

Amora shrugged her shoulders, knowing not to argue with him, "Whatever you say," she walked up to him and plopped herself down on his lap, scooting her butt around to get herself comfy.

"What are you doing?" Bucky leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "Do I look like a bed, doll?" He couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed a cheesy smile on her tired face.

"Yes, you do!" Amora pushed his arms to the side and rested her head on his chest, "Nice and comfy!"

"Don't get too comfy now," Bucky rested his chin on top of her head, wrapping his arms tightly around her to keep her situation on his lap. Amora smiled, nuzzling her head against his large chest, feeling his body heat radiate onto hers. She felt his arms press her body closer to his, his hand gently caressing her back, making her feel even more tired and comfortable. Amora tried to fight to stay awake and enjoy the moment, but she found herself drifting into a deep and comfortable sleep.

As she was sleeping comfortably on Bucky's chest, she suddenly felt him shake her awake, causing her to practically jump off him. He placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her on to the floor with him. Amora heard vehicles revving up outside as headlights glared through the windows. She knew it wouldn't be long until someone came, but this fast?

"They found us?" Amora laid under the window as Bucky loaded up a few rifles beside her. "James!" She whispered and poked his rock hard bicep, "Are these people with you?"

"No." His tone was cold and serious, "Stay low and follow me." Amora nodded in response, seeing him change into his assassin self before her eyes. Never once had she seen him turn so cold and focused before. She always knew him to be laid back and full of jokes, even back when he was a sniper. Amora followed him on her hands and knees, trying to avoid having any light hit her.

"We know you are in there!" A voice with a thick accent called from outside, "Hand over The Enchantress. That's all we want."

"The Enchantress, huh?" Bucky looked at her over his shoulder with a cocky smile on his face, "Paying homage to me, sweetheart?"

"Oh, quiet!" Amora motioned her hand to him to keep moving. Bucky kept his position, still giving her a smile. She knew she was not going to hear the end of this one. Amora gently pushed him, knowing he was about to make another comment. They made it to the other end of the small house, hearing footsteps move around outside. Bucky grabbed a duffle bag that was on the floor and placed all his weapons inside.

"You should let me handle this one, dear." Amora tried peeking out the window a little, "It would be less...bloody." Amora felt his metal hand grab her and bring her to the floor again to avoid getting caught.

"That's what they want." He whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "I'll be right back. Whatever happens, don't move. I'll come and get you when it's all cleared." Bucky grabbed ahold of his rifle and snuck out of the room, leaving Amora with a look of expressionless look on her face.

"He's an assassin...he knows what he's doing," she whispered to herself, hearing it grow to complete silence. She licked her dry lips and took a deep breath in. She heard some noise come from outside and then sudden gunfire. Her head shot up from all the sudden noise, hearing yells come in all different directions then loud gun fire, followed by thuds hitting the ground. As it grew more quiet, Amora slowly got up from her spot and looked outside. She covered her mouth, feeling sick to her stomach, as she witnessed bloody corpses with a dozen bullet wounds all over their bodies.

"Let's go," Bucky walked back in, his arms and shirt covered with blood that clearly wasn't his own. He threw his rifle in the duffle bag and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the window that exposed all the dead bodies. Amora felt herself go into a slight shock for she never saw something this gruesome before. Yes, Howard Stark's accident was brutal, but nowhere near this level. He exited the house, dragging her behind him at a quick pace to a black SUV. Amora caught glimpse of more dead bodies laying around the small house. She felt extremely sick as she saw one with his head blown off. Amora covered her mouth and got into the SUV, putting her head between her legs to take a moment to process everything.

"I told you I am a weapon," Bucky stated coldly as he started the vehicle, "Nothing can change that."

"We can't leave all these bodies here, James." Amora sat up in her seat and took a deep breath in and out. "I'll be right back," She opened the door and quickly jumped out of the car, walking over to the dead bodies.

"Amora! What the hell?! We need to go, NOW!" Bucky shouted from the car, getting ready to jump out and go after her.

Amora snapped her fingers, locking him in the SUV. She heard him start swearing in what she recognized was Russian, but she didn't turn back to watch him rage out in the SUV. Amora faced her palms down to the ground and mumbled a spell under her breath. She kept repeating the words as she felt her hands tremble as green smoke surged on the ground and around the house. Slowly the green smoke covered the bodies and anything left of the scene and slowly dissolved everything into thin air, leaving nothing left in site. Amora let her hands fall to herside, feeling herself exhausted from not exercising her powers before using them. She walked back over to the SUV and snapped her fingers again, unlocking it.

"In three...two..one.." She placed her hand on the handle and opened the door. Bucky sat in the driver's seat, enraged.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I had to clean up your mess, Winter Soldier." Amora sat back in the passenger's seat and wiped her nose, "Alright, lay it on me. I know what you are going to say."

"Do you ever listen, Amora?!" Bucky's grip tightened on the wheel, trying to calm down, "You are so stubborn, I can't believe it. You could of been caught!"

Amora put her feet up on the headboard and pushed the seat as back as far as it would go, "I can say the same for yourself! You are welcome, darling."

"Thanks..." Bucky muttered under his breath and quickly drove off, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me and give me attention?" Amora chuckled to herself, knowing she was just going to piss him off even more. He didn't respond and just kept driving. Amora closed her eyes and tried drifting off to sleep. All she could do was feel some tension in the car, which was starting to make her feel uneasy. Amora moved the seat back up to its normal position and took her feet off the headboard.

"I know you were only trying to help," Bucky kept his eyes on the road as Amora looked out the window, "We are in a shitty situation, Amora. We won't have time to clean up our messes."

"I did it because I don't want them going after you. If it were me that did that I would of left it like it was." Amora rested her hand under her chin, as she watched the desert scenery go by as they drove at high speeds.

"I always have people coming after me," he glanced at her for a quick second, "That is never going to change."

"So what now?" Amora turned her head towards him, noticing all the blood stained on his arms. He didn't seemed bothered by it, not at all. She figured that this was probably nothing for him and that he had done much worse.

"I don't know yet. I still need to figure some things out." Bucky scratched the stubble on his face, his metal fingers tapping against the steering wheel. She noticed he was having some sort of deep thought that he didn't want to share with her.

"I feel like there is something you aren't telling me." Amora sat up and furrowed her eyebrows together, placing her hands in her lap. "Knowing you, you would of taken me back to that weird prison because you would of claimed it was safer, but instead you are doing the complete opposite. Why? Steve and the others are bound to come after us now." That didn't bother Amora. In fact, it would help her out in her sticky situation with Loki.

"So we are going to be honest with each other now?" Bucky's face went cold, "I heard you talking in your sleep."

Amora rubbed her eyes and shook her head slightly, feeling uncomfortable and awkward. She didn't realize that everything she had said was spoken out loud. "I was going to tell you.."

"When?" His grip tightened on the wheel as he looked straight ahead with his cold eyes, "After you kill my friends?"

"What?!" Amora shook her head and clenched her hand into a fist, "You don't understand, James..."

"Then fucking tell me or so help me I take you back so you can get another damn collar put on you!" He pounded his hand on the wheel, making Amora practically jump out of her seat. She felt her body start to tremble by his rage. She wasn't scared that he would probably black out and kill her. She was scared that she was going to lose him again.

Amora bit her trembling lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she fought back her emotions, "Just take me back..."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Bucky's voice sounded a little more calm, but she could still hear the anger behind it, "We built our relationship on trust and honesty. Why are you doing this?"

Amora lowered her head, "Because I don't want you to get killed." She put her hand over her eyes, thankful her hair was covering up her flushed face. She would of carried out her task perfectly if Bucky had not been involved at all.

"Well I am taking you back. I thought there would be more of the old you in you and then I realized...you are just as gone as I am." Bucky kept his callous expression on his face as she started to see bright city lights in the distance.

Amora turned away and looked out the window again, feeling this was his plan all along. As she looked out the window and all the bright lights in the distance she noticed a large black cloud forming in the sky. As they got closer, Amora noticed that a tall, modern, building was on fire and was about to collapse. She flipped her head towards Bucky and noticed that he was driving towards it.

"Don't think about disappearing. We aren't done here." Bucky parked the car a few blocks away and got out, grabbing a few weapons from the backseat. Amora looked confused as she watched him run to the burning building, noticing the black jet hovering above the ground. _"The Avengers.."_ Amora opened the door and slowly got out of the SUV, her eyes locked on the building. She noticed people constantly running in and out, carrying survivors, as well as burnt bodies. Her green eyes widened as the flames grew bigger and more violent. Amora felt a panic rise in her as she knew the building would soon come down at any moment. As her eyes trailed up to the top, she noticed there was a huge chunk of the building missing.

Amora looked around, trying to get her way closer to the building, "Excuse me," she asked an elderly man who was covered in ash and rubble, "What happened here?"

The man, clearly in the state of panic went on to tell her how something came out of the sky and crashed into the building. It didn't quite make sense to Amora, but she nodded in thanks and headed closer to the building to get a better look. She covered her nose and mouth from all the smoke, feeling her eyes burn and get watery. She searched frantically, in hopes to see Bucky run out the door, but there was only smoke.

"Come on, come on!" Amora heard a loud crashing sound above her and noticed the building was started to slowly come down.

"NOOO!" Having a flashback to the last time she thought she lost Bucky, Amora shot out her arms, green energy radiating off her body, circling the building in a fast motion. Amora raised her arms up higher, focusing all her powers on keeping the tall building standing for as long as she could possibly hold. Her powers were nowhere near as strong as they were on Asgard, but this time, Amora was stretching the limits.

More people ran out the building as Amora fought to keep it standing. She felt her head start to ache and throb, her body start to tire. She was reaching her breaking point and had to stop, but she forced herself to keep going, not until she knew that Bucky was out of the building. Amora fought through the pain that was building up in her head, feeling her nose start to bleed out. She wasn't going to let him die, even if it meant killing herself. From the corner of her blood shot eye she saw Bucky and Steve run out, carrying to unconscious children away from the building. She still kept it up, not giving up now.

"Don't let it fall," she muttered weakly to herself. Amora could feel her body shake and tremble, begging her to give up. She focused her energy harder now and focused on the flames. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and back, her body growing more weaker as she used more of her powers. "Just...one...spell..." Amora felt the blood from her nose touch her lips as she mumbled a spell to control the flames. She could feel herself losing her balance as she kept her eyes focused on the flames. She shot out her hands one last time and all the green energy consumed the flames, leaving the building still standing. She lowered her trembling hands and fell to her knees, having pushed herself past her limits.

"Amora!"

Amora kept her head hanging low for she was too exhausted to even lift a finger. She heard heavy footsteps run in her direction. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, trying to ignore all the pain that was going through her body. She could hear someone approaching her and she was ready for whatever happened next, whether it be a bullet or another collar. Bucky knelt in front of her, as panic rose in his face. He never saw her like this before, never this weak or fragile.

"Look at me. Come, sweetheart, lift your head," Bucky lifted her chin with his thumb, taken back by the dark circles that formed under her blood shot eyes and the bloody nose.

"Amora, can you hear me?" He placed both his hands on the side of her face, pulling his face close to hers, his thumbs gently stroking her cheeks to comfort her. Amora weakly blinked and gave him a faint smile, fighting through all the pain.

"I'm so tired." Amora hoarsely coughed out, "You are okay.." Amora gave him another faint smile, letting her hand rest on his knee. She could see he was all worked up with emotions that he was trying to fight back to look strong for her. Amora knew that he saw how weak she was at the moment and that it pained him deeply.

"We need to get you somewhere so you can rest," Bucky rested his forehead against her, kissing her nose, "I am okay thanks to you, doll."

Amora placed her trembling hands over his as he kept caressing her cheekbones with his thumbs,"I guess I still have some of that old me left inside," Amora smiled weakly as she leaned her head into this metallic hand, letting the cold metal help soothe her throbbing head. She closed her eyes and felt Bucky bring her up on his lap, just holding her close to him.

"Shhhh." He placed a kiss on the top of her head, moving his left hand to the back of her neck to cradle her head as she laid her head on his chest, letting her body come to a complete rest, "I knew you would."

 **So she does have some good left in her that only Bucky can bring out. Awwww! :') That doesn't mean we are going to see the end of her mean girl and mischievous side when it comes to others.**


	18. Chapter 18: Promise Me

**Just a friendly reminder that I do not own any rights to these characters! I am going to try to get at least a chapter or two posted once a week to keep everyone happy! Enjoy!**

Amora's eyes fluttered open to find herself staring at a white ceiling. She could still feel her whole throb underneath the covers. As she tried to bring up her hand to her face, she noticed her hand was tied down to the side of the small bed. Amora moved her other hand weakly to see that only one hand was tied down. She moved her free slowly to her head and gently rubbed her sensitive eyes. The bright light from the ceiling irritated her and made her feel slightly anxious. Amora managed to turn her head side to side to examine where she was at.

"This is no Valhalla..." Amora coughed out to herself, feeling her throat ache as she gulped.

She noticed she had been laying in a hospital bed and that she had been hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV. The room, itself, did not resemble a hospital room or even a cell. It was all white, yes, but it did not have that sterile hospital smell to it. It was a small room with a tiny table over by a large window, that had the blinds closed. Amora looked around some more and noticed a small countertop by the table. She squinted her sensitive, watery, eyes to get a better look and noticed there was a coffee pot with already made coffee in it.

Amora licked her dry lips and adjusted her sore body in bed, making her grunt in pain. She managed to sit up in the hospital bed, feeling her body start to burn up, and her head throb. Amora threw off the covers, letting the cool air in the room hit her bare legs. She noticed the hideous hospital gown she was in and searched the room one last time, in hopes of finding something more suiting for her to wear, but there was nothing. Amora lowered her head, trying to shield her eyes from the bright overhead light. It didn't help that her left hand was chained down to the metal railing off the bed. She gently yanked her hand, in hopes to bring it closer to her to make her more comfortable. Amora didn't want to think about Loki's plans or even the argument she had with Bucky. She couldn't think at all as long as that damn light was shining down on her. As Amora hung her head, trying to ignore all the pain, she heard the door open slowly. She didn't bother looking up, for she wasn't in the most social mood at the moment. Amora heard the door close after a few seconds, followed by a single pair of footsteps.

"You shouldn't be sitting up like that," Bucky said in a tired voice, "You still need to rest." He turned off the light in the room, noticing Amora become more relaxed. She kept her head low and laid back down in the bed, her back facing towards him. It was the only way she could lay on her side as long as her hand was tied up. The last thing she wanted to do was argue when she wasn't feeling well. She heard his footsteps walk around the bed as she closed her eyes and pretended she was falling asleep again.

"You don't have to fake. I'm not here to argue." Bucky took a seat on the edge of the bed and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. Amora opened up one eye and put her free arm under the pillow, trying to find a way to get comfy. She noticed he had cleaned up all the blood off his body and changed his clothes to a more casual jeans and dark grey t-shirt.

"Then why are you here?"

"Seriously?" Bucky huffed and rubbed the stubble on his face with his human hand, "I'm not just going to leave you here by yourself. That would be wrong for me to do." He frowned at her as he pushed a few more strands of her hair behind her small ear.

Amora buried her face in the pillow and let out a soft groan, "You don't have to be here, James. Not after what happened in the car and at the house." Amora felt him pull his hand back and shift slightly on the bed. She didn't know how she would ever get out of this sticky situation. All she wanted to do was to drop everything and to be with him, but she knew that once he found out confronted her of her intentions of toying with the Avengers that he would not want to be with her.

"You think I don't want to be here?" She could hear the sadness in his voice as he grabbed her arm with his human hand, "I haven't left your side since you passed out after you saved that building. I step out of the room for 10 minutes and come back in to see you are awake."

"I only did it to save you." Amora squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to mush at his thumb caressing her arm. He knew exactly how to make her melt and Amora knew that damn well.

"Something good came out of that. Not only did you save me, but because of your actions, ten other people were saved." Bucky gave her arm a gentle squeeze as his metal arm gently pressed against her back. Amora could feel herself give in to his touch. Bucky pulled back his normal hand and brought out a key from his pocket, unlocking the chain that held her arm down, "It was either the chain or the collar. They didn't give me a third choice."

Amora pulled her arm towards her and rubbed her wrist that had been tied down, "What is going to happen to me now?" She continued to rub her wrist, noticing how sore it was from the chain. At this point she would of preferred to have the collar back.

Bucky took her wrist into his normal hand and started to massage it, noticing the red mark that wrapped around her small wrist, "You tell me why you went with my nickname, Enchantress."

"I knew you were going to ask that soon!" Amora couldn't help but smile at his comment. It brought back memories of all the times he called her that and how she would get annoyed by that nickname. She paused for a moment to actually think of what made her chose his nickname to be her alias. "Whenever you called me that I knew you were always trying to get a reaction out of me. I chose that nickname because..." Amora felt herself getting emotional, in which she tried her hardest to fight back her tears, "Because you always told me that I was your Enchantress. I didn't want to let the name die."

"I don't remember giving you that nickname to be evil though." Bucky placed a small kiss on her wrist and continued to rub it in a circular motion with his fingers and thumb, "This was never you, doll. You aren't like this. Trust me, I know the real you." He intertwined his fingers with hers and placed another kiss on her hand, making Amora blush a little.

"I became what I am because of a broken heart," Amora looked up at him with sadness in her green eyes, "I became the thing I vowed to never become."

"We are both in the shit hole, darlin." Bucky gave her a warm smile, "Though I didn't really have a choice in what I became. You, on the other hand, don't have a broken heart anymore and can change."

"James... we went over this," Amora pushed herself up with her free arm, feeling his arm, that was pressed against her back, help her guide her up. Amora bit her bottom lip, trying to find the exact words. "I can't be a hero. It is too late for me. I don't want to play by others' rules, I want to play by my own rules. If it were up to me then I would take us far away from this mess so we can start our lives over."

Amora wanted him to agree with her badly. She gave him a hopeful look in hopes that he would want the same. The response she got was not what she wanted. Bucky frowned and pulled his hands in his lap, cracking his fingers in his right hand, "You know we can't do that, Amora."

"Why not?" Amora could hear the heart monitor start to pick up from her rapid heartbeat. She yanked the electrodes of her chest as well as the IV from her arm in frustration, not wanting to hear the beeping from the heart monitor.

"You know why!" Bucky lowered his head and pinched his nasal bridge, "There's a lot of shit going on. I spent decades under Hydra and then I finally go under the radar for two years and try to live a normal life. What happens? A massive shit storm!" Bucky looked up at Amora to see she was staring down at her hands, "Whatever it was you were trying to do, it won't work. The Avengers are just a name now. The whole team is divided." He pushed back his long hair with both of his hands, "As much as I want to up and leave and forget everything, I can't. I have done more bad than good in these last few decades."

Amora pressed her lips together and continued to stare at her fingers fiddling together. She regretted bringing up everything she just said for she didn't know what happened between the Avengers. Nothing about them dividing up was in Bucky's file. Amora muttered, "I'm sorry," under her breath, understanding that he was going through a nightmare of a time and the last thing he needed was her giving him some fantasy that he knew could never happen.

Bucky adjusted himself to face Amora, placing his hands over hers. Amora still had to get used to one hand being nice and warm and the other being cold and metallic. He pressed his forehead against hers, just letting the tip of his nose touch hers, "That doesn't mean that we have to go separate ways."

"What does it mean then?" Amora stared back into his blue eyes, seeing the life build back inside them. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead back to his, feeling his warm breath hit her lips.

"It means that wherever I go I want you to be here with me and wherever you go I will be there with you. I meant it when I said I can't lose you again, sweetheart. We can't just up and leave out of the blue and just act like nothing ever happened. It isn't safe for either of us. It sounds wonderful, yes, but in reality, we are going to have to figure out another way to move on from the dark past."

"Promise me that you mean that. That we will never be apart again." Amora blinked a few times, her eyebrows raised in another hopeful expression. He pressed his lips to hers, cupping the back of her neck with his warm hand. Amora returned the kiss, still feeling slightly weakened from overusing her abilities to save Bucky.

"I promise. You know I can't go on without you. You are my everything," he whispered against her lips before placing another long kiss on her lips just long enough until there was another knock at the door. Bucky parted his lips from hers, keeping his forehead pressed against hers, "They want to try to do another evaluation. Just to get an understanding of you and your powers. Just don't break another arm and escape okay, sweetheart?"

"Then will you stay?" Amora tried to give his metal hand a squeeze, forgetting that he couldn't feel it, "I don't trust myself not to go off on someone who is not you."

Bucky chuckled under his breath, "Of course. Cause I am not jumping out of a window and into the jungle," he rubbed his nose against hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss, before getting up off the bed. "Play nice, I don't want more trouble from these Wakandans."

"I will try," Amora adjusted herself in bed, her head still slightly achy, "James..."

"Yeah, doll?" He placed his hand on the door knob, ready to turn it.

"I love you." Amora blushed as she smiled, feeling her stomach flutter as she noticed the big grin on his handsome face.

"I love you too. More actually and you can't argue with that." Bucky gave her a wink, knowing she would try to one-up him. He turned the door knob and opened the door to reveal a stranger dressed in a nice suit, holding a folder.

"We will see about that." She muttered, noticing him trying to hide his smile as he greeted the stranger. Amora straightened up her posture and placed the blanket nicely over her bare legs as she was ready to "play nice" with this new face.

 **Another little romance build-up just in time for Valentine's Day! I love to hear your reviews and the next chapter will be another action based chapter! Woo! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Can't Catch A Break

Amora gave the stranger an innocent smile as the man walked in the room. He tilted his glasses down as he passed her and took a seat over to the small table. Amora kept the smile on her face, noticing Bucky giving her a stern look from the corner of her eye. She already started to feel herself get cocky as the man cleared his throat and placed his glasses in his suit pocket.

"My name is Mr. Bakari Jelani. I am the advisor of the King of Wakanda," The man clicked his pen and opened up the folder to bring out some papers, "I decide what to do with you here. I am going to ask you just a few questions. So let's start off nice and easy. Your name and where you are from."

Amora scratched her side, noticing the stitches had been removed. She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and leaned back into the bed, placing an arm behind her head. She studied him for a brief moment, watching his pen tap on the paper, "Amora...Asgard...Next."

Bakari Jelani wrote some things down on the paper at a fast pace, keeping the callous look on his face. He cleared his throat and looked up at her again, "Abilities?"

"Oh, where do I even begin." Amora rolled her eyes and scratched the side of her head, "Too many for me to remember."

"Amora.."

Amora turned to Bucky with an innocent look, knowing she was being difficult for the man. Bucky shot her a look of disappointment, which made Amora sigh in defeat and roll her eyes back towards Mr. Jelani. She felt as though she had no reason to be nice to this man who was evaluating her. She didn't want to make things personal and she definitely did not want to make friends.

"I have similar powers to all the other Gods like speed and strength. My specialties though," She took a deep breath in, "Regenerative healing, sorcery, energy projection, teleportation, transmutation, seduction, energy shields, illusions, paralysis, shapeshifting, levitation, conjuring, interdimensional travel, time-disruption, and mind control. Would you like to know about my hobbies as well?"

She exhaled with a cocky smile on her face and counted everything on her fingers, making sure she didn't miss anything. She watched Mr. Jelani quickly scribble in his notes, trying to keep up with the pace of her listing her abilities. Amora shot Bucky an annoyed look, trying to let him know that she did not want to answer any more questions. All he did was shrug and lean back against the door, making Amora quietly pout. She just wanted to lay back down and let her body rest. The only thing that kept her at ease at this point was Bucky being there and for him not turning on that bright light again.

"Your friend here told me some interesting things about you," Mr. Jelani looked up at her with his tired eyes, "So why attack Paris?"

"May I ask what Mr. Barnes here told you?" Amora crossed her arms and slowly turned her head towards Bucky once more, "I would really like to know before I answer this question."

"That is for you two to discuss. Now, please answer my question, Miss Amora. Truthfully." Mr. Jelani placed his pen onto the paper again, ready to write, as Bucky motioned towards him to Amora. She threw her head back and let out a soft groan. She knew no matter how she answered the question that they would place that collar back on her neck. Amora also knew that she couldn't lie her way out of this one since Bucky supposedly alright met him Mr. Jelani and told him who knows what.

"I was sent here to distract the Avengers. Loki had special plans for Thor and Odin, I do not know what though. Once I was done with my task I had plans to go back to Asgard," she looked down at her fiddling thumbs, noticing she had a small scab on her knuckle, "Plans have changed though for...personal reasons." Amora heard Bucky shift slightly against the door. She looked up at Mr. Jelani to see that he had stopped writing.

"The other being that helped you in your task was seen to have been shot up by a beam of light after we brought you in the first time. So you are all alone with no aid in distracting the Avengers. Looks like your task is over."

He meant Skurge. Amora then realized that she had forgotten all about Skurge and how he aided her on her attack. Amora quickly brushed it off since she had no real use for Skurge unless she was just using him for muscle in her mischievous schemes. Amora knew that Skurge had loved her and only stuck around to win her heart. Amora would always keep his hopes up, knowing that he would do anything for her, which is the only reason why she kept him around.

Mr. Jelani closed the folder and got up, "We will transfer you to another facility, in the meantime. You are still a threat to us and cannot be trusted." He walked to the door, in which Bucky moved out of the way, "I will take the information given so far and put it in a file. I would stay and ask more questions, but I am afraid I have a meeting with the King."

Mr. Jelani nodded to Bucky and left the room without saying another word to Amora. She pulled all her hair over her left shoulder and started playing with the tips of it, "They are going to send me to a Midgardian prison. I know it." Amora rubbed her neck, dreading that they would put that collar back on her again.

"No, they aren't." Bucky closed the door and walked over to her bed, "If I didn't talk to them before then yes, you would be going to prison." He took a seat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand in his, "The facility is in the United States. The Wakandan Embassy agreed that the facility over there would-"

"Be better to keep me locked up?" Amora tried pulling her hand back, feeling him grip on it a little tighter. "You said wherever I go you will go to." Amora bit her bottom lip and turned her head away from him. She stared at a random white wall for what seemed to be forever when she felt him tuck his finger under her chin and turn her head back to him.

"I am going with you even though I shouldn't. I took a major risk going to Paris and that ended badly. I am still a wanted man outside these walls," he placed his thumb on her chin and pressed his lips to her forehead for a few moments, "Like I said, wherever you go, I go too. Even if it's taking a big risk."

Amora smiled and rested her head in his hand, "So when do we leave?"

As soon as she said that, there was a sudden knock at the door. Bucky pulled her in and gave her another long kiss on her forehead before getting up, "We leave now."

"Can I at least have a change of clothes?" Amora threw the covers off her legs and slowly got off the bed, feeling Bucky's arm wrap around her waist for support. She felt weak just standing up. After draining herself from saving that building and minus having nothing to eat or drink in the past couple days, she felt weak overall, "I am not going out in this hideous hospital gown."

The door opened and another Wakandan man stood at the door with a female by his side. The man nodded to Bucky and told him that he was requested by Steve Rogers at once. The woman stepped in and grabbed Amora, leading her over to the table. Amora watched as Bucky left with the man, giving her an apologetic look. Deep down she knew that he probably wouldn't go with her, not as long as his super friends were around. The woman, who wore a skin tight black dress that showed off her hourglass figure, placed a huge bag on top of the table. Amora raised a brow and unzipped the bag, seeing a change of clothes, a few granola bars, shoes, toiletry items, and a bottle of water.

The woman left the room without saying a single word. Amora quickly threw off the hideous gown and examined her naked body. All her wounds had been healed up and not even a scratch was left from where her stitches had been. What she desperately needed was a shower. Amora brought out the clothes from the bag and put on the clean pair of underwear and sports bra first before examining the clothes they gave her. It was a simple pair of black leggings and a grey tank top. Amora slowly put on the clothes before looking through the toiletry items. She was relieved to see a hair brush, deodorant, and a toothbrush in there. Amora rummaged through the bag some more to find some toothpaste, which made her even more relieved. She was used to everything the mortals used for their daily routines, though she knew she would have to get back in the swing of things since she knew she couldn't go back to Asgard at the moment. As Amora finished up brushing her teeth she heard another knock at the door. She walked back over to the table and put on a pair of simple slip on shoes from the bag before quickly brushing her golden locks. The door opened and a couple of Wakandan men walked in, one holding another replica collar in his hand.

"I take it I have to wear that disgusting thing?" Amora grabbed a granola bar and quickly ate it, feeling her stomach rejoice in finally having some sort of food in it. The man nodded without saying a word. Amora chuckled and threw the empty wrapper at him, "I'm not wearing that thing."

"Yes you are," The other man quickly jumped at her as Amora was about to bolt again. He grabbed her by the arm and quickly threw her down on to the table, pinning her arm behind her back. As Amora was about to blast him with her free hand, she felt a bolt of electricity shoot down her body. Amora twitched and let out a silent scream. The man who pinned her down stepped back to let her calm down a bit.

"Subject is ready to go."

The other man grabbed her by the arm and pulled up her twitching body. He pulled her forcefully out the door, her feet stumbling to keep up. Amora tried to examine the hallways and see where she was going, but her eyes were too watery from the shock. They opened a door and she felt a gust of wind hit her face as she was then blinded by the sun. She squinted her eyes, holding her hand up to shade her eyes. Amora was starting to see more clearly now as she recovered from the shock. She noticed them leading her to a parking garage right next to the small facility she was in. She looked around outside to see if there were any signs to indicate where she was. Nothing. As they entered the parking garage she noticed a small group standing over by a large, black, hummer. Amora held up her head as her eyes scanned the unfamiliar faces. She turned her head and noticed Bucky, Steve, and the man she casted a spell on, were heading in the direction of the small group of Wakandan men. Amora noticed that they were all suited up as if they were going out to fight. She turned her head back forward, figuring that Bucky would not be joining her after all, which made her feel disappointed and sad.

"The air base is a few miles down the road," one of the men said to Steve, "There will be a jet waiting for you there."

Amora tried to listen on more of the details, but felt the man shove her into the hummer. She looked around the interior, admiring its smooth leather seats and high tech controls. She got up and moved to the long back seat, stretching her legs out. Amora tried listening more of what was said in the conversation, but all she heard was muffles. She leaned her head back, her fingers fiddling with the collar. She figured if Bucky and his friends were going to the airbase then where would she be going. Amora sighed and adjusted her grey tank top, keeping her back towards the window where everyone was standing. She closed her eyes and heard multiple doors open. She kept her eyes closed as a few other people got in the hummer and buckled in. She did not want to look at anyone or even socialize with anyone who was not Bucky.

"Comfy back there, darlin?"

Amora's eyes shot open at Bucky's voice and saw him sitting in the seat right in front of her. She over and saw another guy sitting in the next seat, giving her the death glare. Amora smirked and looked at the mechanical pack he had on his back before looking back up at him, "So I take it your power are those mechanical wings that helped you kick down little ol' me?"

"Thanks to you I almost killed my friend." The man turned his head forward as Steve got in the driver's seat, "This is a bad idea, Steve."

"T'Challa trusts us to take her over there. Besides, Sam, if anything happens I think we can handle it," Steve looked in the rearview mirror at Sam and started up the hummer.

"Pssh, yeah right." Sam adjusted himself in his seat and looked over to Bucky, "Steve tells me you two know each other," he motioned towards Amora and then back to Bucky, "So is that why are transporting her?"

"It's a long story. Maybe when you are in a better mood, I will tell you it sometime."

Amora chuckled and leaned her head back against the window, feeling Sam glare at her again, "Do you have anything else you wish to say to me..Sam?"

"You can call me Falcon. We aren't friends, so I rather you not be personable with me. You owe me an apology!" Sam kept glaring at her, as Bucky tensed up in his seat.

"I'm sorry you have an animal name as your alias." Amora smirked at Sam, watching him grow more furious at her, only making her enjoying this more.

"You have got to be kidding me! I swear if these two weren't in this car, I would be taking you down right now."

"Aw, how sweet." Amora chuckled under her breath and leaned forward towards him, looking him in the eyes, "I will bitch you down, little bird."

"That's enough!" Bucky and Steve said at the same time. Amora chuckled once more and leaned back into her seat. She knew that Sam wanted to fight her right now and it brought her joy watching him struggle not to start a fight with her. Amora turned her head to the rear window and saw a black jeep follow close behind.

"Are any of you expecting company?" Amora whipped her head towards them as suddenly Steve swerved the car off the road, making Amora bang into the side of the hummer, "I take that as a no."

She felt the car start to pick up speed as the Jeep drew closer to them. Steve pressed a button on the wheel and the floor opened between Bucky and Sam, exposing all different kinds of weapons. Amora ducked down to the floor as Sam opened the side door and jumped out, his mechanical wings automatically spreading to give him flight. Amora then watched Bucky quickly gather some weapons together as Steve opened up the large sunroof for Bucky.

"James..." Amora grabbed his leg, feeling powerless with the collar on her neck. She gave him a worried look as he cocked back his gun, "What if you black out? What if they get to the car? What if they take you?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her an reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry about that right now. Remember what happened at that house we were staying in, doll?"

Amora blinked a few times, remembering him going full out assassin and killing over a dozen people in less than fifteen minutes. She nodded at him and placed her hand over his, not wanting him to let go of her shoulder. She didn't want to relive the same moment of losing him the first time. "Yes," she said softly, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I think it's those same people. They aren't Wakandan," he gave her a quick kiss on her lips before getting into position under the sunroof, "Stay down low." Bucky stood up, his upper torso exposed outside the car, and started shooting at the other car. Amora dropped lower to the ground as she heard the loud gunfire. Suddenly he ducked down as someone from the Jeep started shooting back.

"James," Amora got his attention as he was grabbing a few grenades, "The collar!"

"Just wait!" Bucky stood up and threw the grenades at the Jeep, watching it coming to a sudden halt before blowing up in flames. Bucky ducked down and grabbed a large rifle before opening the other side door, noticing more cars showing up.

"We got a few more on the side!" Steve shouted as he sped up the hummer, swerving to get out of the way. He placed his finger over his earpiece, "Sam take the car on the right!"

"I got the car on the left!" Bucky threw the rifle strap over his shoulder and crouched at the edge of the car, "Just get me close enough to where I can jump."

"Try not to kill everyone, Buck!" Steve yelled as he took his foot off the gas.

Amora started to panic as she tried to yank the collar off her. She didn't want to relive her biggest fear again. Amora kept yanking on the collar as she screamed Bucky's name to get his attention. He chose to ignore her on purpose to stay focused in and she could see that. Steve swerved the car to the right and as soon as he was close enough to the other Jeep, Bucky jumped out and grabbed ahold the side of the car. Amora duked down as she heard more gun fire.

Amora grabbed a gun and examined it, not knowing how to use it exactly. She saw the small lever and cocked it back just like how Bucky did and pressed the muzzle to the edge of the collar and waited until she heard a close gunfire to pull the trigger. She let out a yelp and dropped the gun as she felt the bullet graze against her skin.

"What the?!" Steve looked over his shoulder and saw Amora yanking the remainder of the collar off her neck, "What are you doing?!"

"Quiet, Rogers!" Amora shot him a dirty look before peeking out the window at the other Jeeps. She noticed the Jeep that Bucky was in had dead bodies being thrown out of every window. She watched Bucky jump out of the car before it exploded in flames. Another Jeep started speeding towards him as he held up his rifle, aiming it at the driver before taking the shot. The car spun out of control and flipped a few times before crashing into another Jeep. Amora turned her direction towards Sam to see him flying over two other cars.

"Amora, don't think about it!" Steve kept focus on dodging the cars as Amora eyed one of them down. She grinned at look at him with a sly look on her face, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"What are you going to do about it? Tell me my rights, Captain? I do not think so." Amora disappeared out of the hummer, hearing Steve call Bucky through his earpiece. She knew what Steve was about to tell Bucky and she didn't care if he did.

She appeared in the back of the jeep as the men in front of her reloaded their weapons. She crossed her legs and wondered how long it would take them to notice her.

"There is one foot and one above us!" One man shouted as he was reloading his gun. Amora smiled and examined her nails, still waiting for them to notice.

"The soldier...he's mine." Another man said in a thick accent before pulling out his rifle. That made Amora tick knowing that another person would be trying to kill Bucky. She didn't care if Sam or Steve got injured, but when it came to Bucky, that's where she drew the line.

"Hello, boys!" All the men aimed their guns to her as she sat back with her hands up, "Oh you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" She pretended to act scared as one man got out a walkie from his back pocket.

"We have her! Fall back!" The man screamed into the walkie and the vehicle suddenly swerved to the side. Amora smiled and winked at one of the guys to get him to blush.

"Oh, you are not taking me anywhere, gentlemen." She forcefully kicked the man in front of her, sending him straight threw the windshield. She held up her energy shield as bullets pounded against it. Amora focused in on the shield, bringing her arms in closer to her chest, then pushing her arms back out, expanding the shield at great force, making the car nearly explode.

She reappeared by the damage and saw all the crushed bodies laying around. Amora scrunched up her nose in disgust and walked away from the scene. There was still one car left, which Sam had shot out the tires, making it crash into a tree. Amora rolled her eyes and watched the struggling men inside the car. As she was about to turn around her felt a hand grab a chunk of her hair and flip her to the ground. She looked up to the man who had blood dripping all over his face and kicked him right in the knee. Hearing his knee crack made her flinch a little, but it was enough to get him to the ground. The man groaned in pain as Amora took his bloody face in her hands and blew him a small kiss on his lips to enchant him.

"Tell me why you are after me," Amora's hand tightened around his neck as the spell kicked in.

"I do not know my lady. We were given orders to find the one the call 'Enchantress' and bring her in." The man stared into her eyes as Amora thought for a moment what to do with this man.

"And where did you want to take me?" Amora released his throat, but stayed at a close distance.

"Hydra has bases all over, my lady. We would of taken you to the closest one."

"Gods, you and your pathetic Hydra need to die already!" Amora rolled her eyes in disgust and then smiled to herself before placing her finger under the man's chin.

"Would you do anything for me, soldier?"

"Yes, my lady. I love you."

"Would you kill for me?"

"Anything for you."

Amora smiled and leaned in closer to his face, "Would you die for me?"

"Yes." The man said before trying to kiss her. Amora stepped back and wiped the dirt off her leggings and tank.

"Then I want you to kill your fellow soldiers who are here with you and then kill yourself after you have completed." She placed her hands on her hips as the man painfully rose to his feet.

"Whatever you say, my lady." He turned and painfully limped towards the crashed car. She could hear the men in the car call for his help as he approached. The man took out a lighter from his back pocket and dropped it into a small puddle of gasoline that was dripping from the car. The men yelled, trying to find a way out, but it was too late. They all burst into flames with the car, leaving Amora happy with her work. She wiped her hands and turned around to see the hummer pull up to where Amora was standing.

"Amora!"

She turned her head in the other direction and saw Bucky walking towards her at a quick pace, throwing down his weapons forcefully. She immediately started apologizing as he got closer to her, holding up her hands in defense, "James! I can explain!"

Amora took a few quick steps back as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She was taken by surprise at first, but then she felt herself kissing him back just as passionately.

"Are you serious?! Two killers making out? Oh, come on, man!" Sam yelled at a distance.

They both parted their lips at looked at Sam's confused and shocked look. As Bucky was about to respond Amora turned his face back towards hers and started kissing him again, letting her arms rest around his neck and his arms wrap around her body. She could hear Sam start complaining to Steve in the background, but all she was focused on was the man that she loved, who was kissing her back. Steve started honking the horn impatiently and they both parted their lips at the same time.

"We have to go!" Steve yelled from the driver's window as Sam got in to the passenger's seat.

Amora and Bucky both walked silently to the hummer and sat in the back seat. Amora placed her legs over his left leg, letting them dangle, and leaned into the seat, feeling exhausted. She placed Bucky's metal arm over her lap and started tracing the lines to entertain her. She wanted to ask him more questions about the arm and Hydra, but she knew now wasn't a good time to bring up the topic. He gently caressed her thigh as she played around with his arm, still hearing Sam mutter some things to Steve.

"Really, man?" Sam turned around and looked at Bucky before glaring at a busy Amora.

"I told you I would tell you everything once you were in a better mood." Bucky gave him a smug look before pulling Amora's legs closer to him, making Amora smile wider as she continued to trace his arm like a little kid.

"You assassin's are just full of surprises." Sam turned back around and continued to mutter to Steve, who just drove quietly.

Amora kept focus on Bucky's metallic arm before feeling him move to get up. She glanced up and saw the large, black, jet that they used to transport around. She recognized it as the same one she saw in Paris and at the city of Wakanda when that building was on fire. Amora cautiously got out of the car behind Bucky, not taking her eyes off the jet. She gulped and remembered the last time she flew, which was 81 years ago.

"We are going to get in that thing?" Amora pointed to it, as they all walked towards the back entrance.

"You've ridden it before, silly." Bucky jokingly nudged her as Amora shot him a look before looking back at the intimidating jet.

"I was unconscious!"

Amora sighed and followed the three guys into the jet, feeling herself already counting down till when they would land again on the ground. She got herself situated in a seat in the back of the jet, as the guys were all at the front, talking amongst themselves. Amora closed her eyes and rested her head back, hearing them move around and the engine kick on. She took a deep breath in, letting herself relax as she suddenly felt the jet shoot straight up. She grabbed onto her seat, feeling a bit nauseous from the sudden movement.

"I hate flying." she muttered to herself and leaned her head back in her seat, before closing her eyes once more, hoping they would land sooner than later.

 **This was a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please remember to review and to follow! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Truth and Turbulence

**Hello lovely readers! I am aware I have been gone for a few weeks, and I am sorry I haven't been able to update this sooner. Here is a little chapter to get you by until I update again, hopefully by next week sometime. Please review and favorite, or follow! Which ever best suits your needs.**

"Amora?"

Amora rubbed her sore neck, feeling a knot on the right side of her neck. She didn't realize that she had stayed in the same position for the majority of the plane ride. She massaged the right side of her neck as Steve stood over her in a defensive stance. He didn't scare her, none of them did. Amora adjusted herself in her seat to get more comfortable as she started to feel her foot fall asleep.

"Yes?"

Steve shifted a bit, uncomfortably, before glancing over at Bucky, who had taken over as pilot. Steve let out a small sigh before turning his attention back to Amora, "We are almost there. I just want to clear some things up with you before we hand you over to the Wakandan Embassy."

Amora tapped her foot gently on the ground, feeling herself getting annoyed with Steve Rogers already. After all that trouble getting to the airbase she'd think they would change their minds since she had helped them, but she remembered how stubborn mortals could be at times.

"Aw, you are not going to join me, Captain?" Amora smirked and crossed her arms, letting her leg swing back and forth.

"No. The plan is we are just dropping you off, you are going to cooperate with the Embassy and tell them everything. You are still a threat, Amora. And now that Hydra has appeared it is definitely best you cooperate. No funny business."

Amora raised her brow and slowly rose out of the chair. She looked at Steve, who held his defensive position in front of her. It clicked in her head that Bucky would not be joining her at the Embassy. Amora placed her hands firmly on her hips, squeezing into her bone, "I take it your best friend is just dropping me off as well?"

"You know the risks, Amora," Steve lowered his voice, feeling the anger radiate off her, "Don't act surprised."

Amora pressed her lips tightly together, restraining herself from attacking Steve. Something she never thought she'd feel especially since she enjoyed his presence before he was Captain America. She felt angry because she believed Bucky. She believed him when he said he would always be there with her, only to find that she is just some random package that he is dropping off. Amora took a deep breath in, her fingers squeezing her hips bones tighter to the point of where it hurt.

"And after you drop me off, Rogers?"

"That is none of your business."

"Fuck you!" Amora shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, except Sam was sound asleep and Bucky didn't respond. "I am not going to the Embassy. I don't have that damn device on me to enslave me so I can just leave whenever I want! I am a goddess, you idiot!" Amora pushed Steve out of her way, making him stumble slightly, and headed to the far back of the jet.

Amora crossed her arms, her nails digging into her skin. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath in as she planned her next move. Amora felt herself getting distracted by thoughts of how she finally reconnected with the person she lost, only to feel like she will lose him again. She felt herself getting more and more angry to the point where she just wanted to explode the plane.

"I don't like it as much as you don't like it." Bucky came up behind her, placing his right hand on her arm firmly, "You can't just leave. If you do then everyone will be on the hunt for you."

"Good," Amora tried to shake him off, only to feel his grip get tighter. Amora finally gave in and turned around, a look of hurt in her eyes. She didn't want to be vulnerable to him and give in to his smooth talking. Immediately, she noticed the same look on his face too. His blue eyes grew soft as he placed his metallic hand on her other arm to hold her firmly in front of him.

"Amora, this is the only safe place here. If Hydra or anyone else got ahold of you I wouldn't forgive myself. So please, just cooperate, for me."

"So was this," Amora moved her finger to him and then back to her, "Just to get me on this damn jet to take me to an Embassy?"

"No," Bucky took a step closer to her, only for Amora's eyes to look down at the ground, "You and I are real and true. There is more to this than you think, Amora. Just please trust me. I am not trying to run from you, I am trying to help you not get locked up like a prisoner. You are still going to be safe at the Embassy."

Amora felt his thumb gently stroke her arm, trying to calm her down. Amora kept her eyes focused on his black combat boots as she thought about everything in the past 24 hours. Finally, something came across her mind that she knew this would be the only time to ask. She raised her head until her green eyes met his, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Why is Hydra after me? I saw the pictures of us in your file, James." Amora searched his eyes for a reaction, only to get a cold stare back at her, "What aren't you telling me?"

Amora placed her hand over his right hand, trying to get him to talk. She could tell he was hiding something just by how quiet he had become. Bucky gently moved her further back, checking over to see if Sam, who was still sound asleep, or Steve, were listening at all.

"Back when Hydra took me in after the train incident, it took nearly 20 years to get the Winter Soldier complete. I tried to fight back and escape, but each time the torture got worse. I remember in the early beginning they started asking me questions. Questions about you. They showed me those photos and demanded answers. I refused and even tried fighting them. They injected me with some kind of truth serum and I told them everything. Fuck, Amora, I told them every single fucking detail about you. From your abilities to the smell of your hair."

Amora shook her head in disbelief, hearing his metallic hand clench in a fist. That was why they were after her and not so much him. They knew what she was capable of and were more interested in going after her now than perhaps getting the Winter Soldier back. Amora wrapped her hand around his metallic fist and placed her other hand on the side of his face. Bucky looked at her with pain in his eyes and mouthed " _I'm sorry"_ to her before intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I am not mad about that," Amora pushed some hair away from his eyes, "You were not in control all those years you were with Hydra."

She felt his metallic hand gently squeeze hers as she continued to look up at him, her eyes softening their gaze. Another memory flashed through her head and Amora felt herself frown at the thought and lower her eyes down to his chest, "Do you remember the day you killed Howard Stark?"

"Amora I don't want to talk about that."

"You remember though," Amora looked back up at him, knowing he knew exactly what she was talking about, "You fought me, James. I recognize the arm."

"I told you I don't want to talk about that, Amora." Bucky placed his other hand on the back of her neck, gently, but firmly, "What you fought was not me. I was brainwashed."

"I am not holding against anything, James." Amora frowned once more and closed her eyes, "You didn't have a choice in all your actions. I, on the other hand, did."

"Don't do this to yourself, doll," Bucky leaned forward and placed a long kiss on her forehead, "We both fucked up pretty bad, but we can fix ourselves...together." Bucky placed another kiss on her forehead, getting a whiff of ash from her hair from their little adventure on the way to the airbase.

"How do we plan on doing this together if I'm stuck at an Embassy for further transportation and you are just having fun with you...what do you mortals call it nowadays? Bros?"

Amora couldn't help but chuckle when she said that word. She looked up at Bucky to see even he was processing the word, "bros." Bucky moved his hands and cupped her face in his face as Amora smiled after her small chuckle outburst. Amora looked back up at his face to see him smiling down at her. For a moment she felt like she was back in the old days. She could see the old him emerge in his tired face, giving her that feeling in her stomach that made her fall for him in the first place.

"I have a few ideas up my sleeve."

"How about up your metallic arm?" Amora smirked at her own lame joke as Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes. It certainly felt like old times in this moment. A time both didn't want to end.

"We got something coming up behind us!" Steve yelled from the front. He switched on some gears and focused on the radar screen. Bucky quickly moved to the front, Amora staying in place in the back of the jet. She knew it was more than likely Hydra coming to ruin another perfect moment. Sam yawned and stretched out his arms just in time to get in on the action.

"Two of them. Shit!" Bucky paced back to Amora, who stood, unmoved by everything, "You need to teleport us to the ground." Bucky grabbed her arm and moved her up, before grabbing some rifles and pistols, "Just you and me. Once we are on the ground, Sam you fly out and let them get a good ass look inside this jet so they know she's not here."

"That could work." Steve said calmly as the two jets were coming up on speed. Sam placed himself at the back of the jet, ready to fly out on command, "Won't guarantee that they won't stop following or won't fire, but it's worth a shot."

Bucky looked at Amora, who actually looked pleased with this plan, "Are you ready?" He grabbed her hand tightly as Amora flipped her golden hair over her shoulder, returning a squeeze back to his hand has the radar screen started beeping as the jets got closer.

"Captain America is going to let me escape with his best friend and break some rules?" Amora smiled, feeling herself enjoying this situation.

"Not now, Amora," Steve yelled, "Don't think that you leaving this jet gives you the right to do whatever!"

"Oh, but it does," Amora closed her eyes and felt a kick of adrenaline run through her veins. A feeling she grew found of when it came to teleportation. Once she opened her eyes she saw her and Bucky were safely hidden on the forest ground. She looked at Bucky to see his reaction, only to see he acted like nothing happened. Typical assassin reaction she assumed. He raised up his hand to let her know to stay quiet and still as the jets passed above their heads. Once everything grew silent, Bucky became more relaxed and started walking deeper into the forest. Amora followed close behind as Bucky picked up the speed. She looked around, in hopes to see some sort of trail or road, but everything grew darker as the trees covered up the sunlight. They both came to a stop and Bucky looking around, debating on which direction to take. Amora wasn't the best at navigation. She kept her eyes on him as he made up his mind and kept moving straight ahead. Amora followed behind him again, keeping her eyes open and alert just incase something was on the ground.

"What now?" Amora quickened her pace to keep up with his quick walking speed. She looked behind her every so often just to make sure they weren't being followed.

"We find some shelter."


	21. Chapter 21: A Broken Past

**Hello again! I am sorry it has taken me this long to post a chapter! I have been caught up in work and finally have some time to post some chapters. I took this one to add more on Amora's past to give her a little more depth. Enjoy!**

Amora leaned up against a tree, breathing heavily. They had been walking for about two hours since Amora had teleported her and Bucky to the ground. She felt herself grow weak and tired from walking nonstop, deeper, into the forest.

"I could of teleported us to a more civilized location when I had more energy," Amora sat on the ground and squeezed her sore feet, "We have no food, no water, and no shelter and I am too tired to do tricks. If we could just rest for a minute, James, it is getting dark."

Bucky adjusted his rifle strap on his shoulder, shifting uncomfortably. He was just as desperate to get out of the woods himself, but he didn't want to stop moving, no matter how tired he felt. Bucky glanced over at Amora who continued to squeeze her feet through her shoes. He saw how exhausted she looked and wished he could do more for her to make her comfortable, but he knew that they were in a dangerous situation and he did not want to take any risks.

"Alright, but not for too long. We need to try to find a clearing. I lost signal on my communicator with Steve and Sam so we need to keep moving."

"If we were back in the 40's you probably would of suggested we have a campfire and sleep under the stars." Amora stretched her legs out in front of her and looked up at him with her big, green, eyes with a small smile on her lips.

"And you would of bought some marshmallows to roast," Bucky leaned up against a nearby tree and examined her as she stretched her arms and legs, "What happened to you? I mean...what really happened to you, Amora?"

Amora leaned back against the tree stump, her hand massaged her sore throat as she processed his question. She wanted to ask him the same thing. What happened to him? She felt as though she still knew so little of him now and that was just eating her up inside. Amora cleared her dry throat and looked up at him, staring at his metal arm.

"I can ask you the same."

"I asked you first," Bucky crossed his arms, the metal one placed on top, "There is more than what you have told me. I can see it in you. You have been through more than what you put out."

"Don't we have to get moving?" Amora furrowed her brows together, trying to change the subject. It made her uncomfortable to think about life after she thought lost him.

"Don't change the subject, doll. Besides, it's probably best not to walk during nightfall, so you have all the time to tell me."

Bucky smirked slightly as Amora tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. He wanted to understand why she remained broken for so long and didn't bother moving on if she thought he was dead all those years. Deep down, he knew there had to be more to the story of what made her change so drastically. Amora took a deep breath in and kept her eyes focused on her feet, knowing he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"When I was an apprentice to Karnilla, I thought it would help me move on from losing you. I thought that maybe if I focused on something else and had someone to guide me that I would eventually heal." Amora kept staring at her feet, shaking her head slightly, "The complete opposite happened. When I first met Karnilla I was under the impression that she would be a great mentor and perhaps a friend. Instead I met the biggest bitch anyone could have ever met."

Bucky kept focused on Amora, noticing how uncomfortable she was getting. He had to know, though, and he didn't want her to stop sharing her story. He so desperately wanted her to show some vulnerability to prove to him that the old Amora was truly still there and that she wasn't putting an act on this whole time while they were alone together.

"At first everything was okay. Karnilla taught me spells that I have never even heard of. She said I was accelerating fast for an apprentice and I could tell she didn't quite like that." Amora huffed and pulled her legs closer to her chest for warmth, "I took it upon myself to study when I was supposed to be sleeping. I'd borrow books and learn things far beyond my skill range and I would master every single one. One day I wanted to show her to impress her in what an amazing apprentice I was. Of course, she didn't like it."

"What happened after that?" Bucky shifted his position slightly, still standing above Amora, his blue eyes locked in on her, anticipating what she was about to say next.

"Punishment and torture, of course," Amora looked ahead as the memories played in her head, "She hated me after that. I was a threat to her because of how powerful I become and for of course, my beauty. She would place chains over a fire and then shackle me in them from head to toe as a form of punishment. That was her favorite."

Amora bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut, "I can still feel my skin burning underneath the iron. Hearing my screams and seeing no one come to help," she exhaled and continued on, trying to steady her voice, "Karnilla continued her cruel punishments for years and years. She'd send me on missions to do her dirty work and if I were to screw up, the hotter the chains would get. I've had to use healing spells to cover and heal my wounds. She would do anything to make me look hideous."

Bucky felt himself growing enraged at her descriptions. The last thing we wanted to think about was Amora in flaming hot shackles, crying for help. It made him think about all the torture he went through with the Soviets and Hydra. The only thing he could think of was how he would rather be in the scolding hot shackles, taking the pain for her so she didn't have to hurt.

"I've sent many ravens to Asgard to inform them on Karnilla's doings so they could stop her, but no one came. I found myself despising Asgard after no one came to confront her or even to help me. I lost you and then I felt as though I lost my people and that was enough to set me off the edge. I started disobeying Karnilla more to test her to make her punish me, to show her I wasn't afraid and I wasn't that weak goddess that she met years ago. But...during that time I felt myself not getting better, but worse. I calloused myself in what I am today to hide my fear and to hide my hurt."

"I could kill her," Bucky growled underneath his breath, feeling himself become more angered by Amora's story, "If I ever have the chance I will. She needs to pay for what she's done to you." Amora shook her head, It was hard enough opening up about her past and punishments, especially to Bucky.

"After I built up the courage to leave Karnilla, I decided it was time to give Asgard some Hel that I thought it deserved. I took joy in starting fights and turning men into trees and watching them rot away. I would find myself asking myself if I had gone too far. I knew I had, but I had nothing and I wanted everyone around me lower than me. And now that I find out you were alive all those years, I..I just wish I would have known sooner so that maybe I wouldn't have become this."

"You can't change the past, doll. Trust me, I live everyday with blood on my hands." Bucky moved closer to her and crouched down beside her, "But you can change everything now and in the future."

"I don't even know who you are now, James," Amora looked at him with concern in her eyes, "We don't even know each other anymore now, do we?"

"Trust me. I feel like I know my girl again," he leaned in and placed his lips on her forehead for a few moments, letting her lean into him, "Thank you for opening up to me. It means more than you can imagine."

"But you won't open up to me, James," Amora ran her delicate fingers through his long, brown, hair, "Why?"

"It's just best for you," Bucky frowned and tucked his metallic hand under her chin, "I don't want you to view me...more differently."

"You are afraid I will not love you?"

"...Yes." Bucky looked down to avoid eye contact with her. His biggest fear at the moment was losing her again and the last thing he wanted was for that fear to come true.

Amora pulled his face closer to hers and pressed her lips against his passionately, feeling him intensify the kiss. Amora parted her lips from his momentarily, her forehead pressed against his, "James Buchanan Barnes, I can never stop loving you. You can tell me anything and I only promise to love you more than I have before."

Bucky took a deep breath in and placed his human hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Okay, I'll tell you."

 **This was a shorter chapter, but don't fret! More are to come! Please follow, favorite, or review! I love to hear feedback from everyone! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: To Kill or Not to Kill?

Amora groaned as she sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep so quickly after telling Bucky her story from last night. Amora stretched her arms in front of her and licked her chapped, dry, lips, wishing she had a drink in front of her. She yawned and slowly got to her feet, still feeling tired and weak, her arms and legs cold from the chilly air.

"James, maybe I should try to conjure something for us to drink or eat...James?"

Amora looked around and saw no sign of Bucky. It was still dark out so it was hard for her to see if he was close by. Amora figured that he probably left as she slept to find food, or a signal. He couldn't have traveled far though. She figured he wouldn't leave her behind.

"James? Hellllooo?" She kept her voice down low and slowly turned around, observing the trees and shadows around her. No response. Amora sat back down, her fingers nervously tapping on her thigh.

She cleared her dry throat and snapped her fingers in front of her, focusing her mind on some fruit, in hopes she could conjure something. Nothing. She pressed her lips together tightly and tried to focus more on her conjuring spell, but she felt her mind wander into fearing that Bucky was hurt or even kidnapped.

"I can't do anything if I'm weak..." She muttered to herself as she forcefully snapped her fingers again, feeling herself get more impatient. When nothing appeared in front of her, she smacked her thigh and cursed in her native tongue. After letting out a few curse words, Amora closed her eyes and envisioned a juicy, red, apple in the palm of her hand. She could feel herself salivate at thought as it was making her stomach growl. She opened her eyes and in the palm of her hand was that red apple she envisioned.

"Thank Gods!" Amora brought the apple to her lips and took a huge bite and quickly swallowing. Feeling food hit her empty stomach was one of the best feelings she could ask for right now. She took no time eating that apple as she scarfed it down, barely even chewing. As badly as she wanted to use her energy to conjure up a feast, she knew she had to save her remaining energy in case something happened.

Still feeling tired and weak, Amora rose to her feet once more and tossed the remaining apple core off to the side. Amora brushed off some dirt from her pants and picked a few small leaves from her dirt covered blonde hair. She squinted her eyes and tried looking to the ground for a sign of footprints, only to find leaves that had fallen from the trees. Amora sighed as she looked in the direction they were walking towards, debating if he could of wandered off that way.

"If I were a highly trained assassin with a metal arm, would I travel in the direction I was heading?" Amora rubbed her face, knowing it was a bad idea to wander off. Though as the Enchantress, she based her decisions off of bad ideas, so this wasn't a first. She moved her tired feet forward, only relying on the moonlight as a source of light. She debated using a little bit of her powers as a light source, but did not want to take any chances of draining her powers or getting caught.

She felt her way through the forest, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her. She tried to move as quietly as possible, in hopes to hear something nearby. Amora felt more uneasy by the second as she walked further away from their little "camping" spot. She rubbed her arms for warmth, trying to focus on anything but the cold and bad thoughts.

"He wouldn't get himself killed or kidnapped. No. He couldn't." She mumbled to herself as she kept moving forward, "But what if...no...don't think like that."

Amora lowered her head slightly, her hands still rubbing the goosebumps on her arm, "Save your energy, you survived Jotunheim for gods sake!" She felt herself shudder as the temperature started to drop quickly.

As she brought down her right foot, she felt the pressure of a stick break underneath her foot, echoing a snapping noise around her. Amora quickly ducked down, going in a defensive state. She breathed quietly through her nose, her ears open to the silence around her. After a few long moments, Amora slowly started to stand, realizing there was nothing around her. When she was near standing straight up, she heard footsteps in the distance.

Amora crouched down again and swiftly moved to a tree trunk, hoping that her frame would somehow blend in. She kept her ear faced in the direction of where the footsteps were coming from, her heart beating against her chest as the steps grew closer. As soon as the steps became crystal clear, they stopped, making Amora anxious. She kept still, not wanting to blow her cover as the person was clearly on the other side of tree trunk.

Once she heard the footsteps move away, Amora peeked from the side of the tree trunk to get an image of the person. Her green eyes grew large once she saw the moonlight reflect off a metal arm. Feeling relieved, Amora shot up and quickly moved behind Bucky, calling his name, as she tried to catch up to him. He stopped and kept looking straight ahead as Amora moved quickly over to him.

"James! Oh thank Gods, I thought something happened to you. I thought I would go see if you were okay." Amora stopped a few feet away from him, noticing him not responding to her voice. She grew hesitant as he continued to stand still and look straight ahead.

"James...are you okay?"

Bucky slowly turned around, his gaze on her was cold as ice. Amora took a step back as she realized that she wasn't facing Bucky. She curled her fingers into a fist as she took another step back away from him, her stomach slowly turning as he turned to face her.

"Кто ты черт возьми?" Bucky said in a low growl as he took a step towards Amora, strands of his hair covering expressionless face.

Easily translating the Russian in her head, Amora brought up her hands in front of her to show she meant no harm, "It's Amora, remember?" She took another step back as her eyes followed his hand to a gun that he pulled from behind him, "Oh please remember."

As soon as she blinked, Bucky drew out a handgun and aimed it at Amora. Her instinct kicked in and she shot a green bolt of energy at the gun, making it fly out of his hand, and land far off behind him. She didn't know if that was the smartest decision to make, but it was all she could think about at the moment.

"Какого хрерна вы?!" Bucky shouted as he slowly started circling Amora.

"You know me and know what I am! James, I am not going to fight you! I refuse." Amora followed him as he circled around her like she was prey. "Please snap out of it!" She eyed the gun that she blasted out of his hands, thinking it would be best for her to get to it before him.

Amora flicked her wrist, causing a tree branch to knock him to his side. She ran towards the gun, seeing it as being her only opportunity to get ahold of it. As she extended her hand out to grab it, she felt metal finger wrap around her other wrist and yank her back. Amora yelped and yanked her arm back with all her might, trying to release herself from his grasp, but it was useless.

"Let's see you try to do magic now." Bucky growled and twisted her wrist back with one move with his metallic hand.

Amora screamed, feeling her bones crack underneath her skin. Her knees buckled together as she felt herself get lightheaded from all the pain she felt in her hand and wrist. Amora let out another cry before finding the strength to kick him in the groan. As soon as she felt him release her hand, Amora collapsed to the ground, feeling defenseless with only one useful hand. Bucky spotted the gun and quickly picked it up to make sure it was still fully loaded. Amora cradled her wrist close to her, trying her best not to scream as she watched him aim the gun at her.

"James! Please! Snap out of it, dammit!" Amora pleaded as cocked the gun and pulled the trigger on her.

Amora shot up her good arm, forming a small force field in front of her with what energy she had left. She screamed his name over the gun fire as she felt the pressure of the bullets hit the shield. Once the gun ran out of bullets, Amora pushed the force field forward towards Bucky, knocking him down on the ground, hoping to knock him out.

With her good hand, she wrapped her fingers around her broken wrist and struggled to get on her feet. Once she put pressure on her right foot, she felt a sharp pain go down her leg. Amora looked down and saw she had been shot on the side of her calf. The warm blood trickled down to her foot as more pain shot up when she put more pressure on her foot.

She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry or scream as the pain intensified and the blood soaked her shoe. Her eyes flashed over at Bucky who was slowly getting up, and tried to limp her way away from him. As Amora managed to limp a few feet away, she felt a cold metal touch the back of her head.

"No..." She whimpered as she turned her head towards him, only to find herself facing the barrel of a gun. Her bloodshot eyes stared into his icy blue ones, trying to see if there was any glimpse of Bucky still in there. All she could see was darkness and emptiness. He was about to kill her and she was wounded and defenseless against him.

A few tears rolled down her flustered cheeks as the metal barrel pressed against her forehead, "James...Bucky...please. Don't do this. Please don't do this. You know me. You need to remember me...remember us."

He stayed staring at her with his emotionless face, watching her plead for her life. He could smell her blood as she continued to bleed out. The only thing he saw was a pathetic being with a bullet wound and broken wrist...an easy target to terminate.

Amora watched as he moved his human finger on the trigger and closed her eyes, waiting for him to either snap out of it at the last second, or to end her life in a second.


	23. Chapter 23: Finish the Job

**So I couldn't wait after I posted Chapter 22 early this morning to keep this anticipation going. I wanted to post a chapter with a nice, little, flashback and I thought this would be a good** **opportunity to do so. Again, I do not own any rights to these characters! Please go on and favorite, follow, and review! :)**

 ** _Summer, 1942_**

 _"I do not understand this." Amora flipped through a cookbook, her brows furrowed together as a look of confusion came across her face, "What is this Spam?"_

 _"You don't know what Spam is?" Bucky came up behind her and placed a kiss on top of her head, "It's delicious. Maybe that should be your next cooking project, doll."_

 _"As if that roast of beef was not hard enough to make!" Amora closed the cookbook in frustration and placed her elbow on the hardcover, "I thought this would be easy. Who ever thought that cooking would be such a challenge?!"_

 _Bucky chuckled and shook his head, running his hand through his short, brown hair, "It is easy. You just refuse to practice it. You know what they say? Practice makes perfect!"_

 _Amora squinted her eyes at him before setting the cookbook down beside her. For the past six years she had tried to attempt to cook simple things that weren't such a challenge for her to understand. She remembered how good she felt when, after three tries, she finally made that roast beef._

 _"I promised you that before you leave next year that I would have at least ten recipes memorized and I only have four. Four!"_

 _"You still have a whole year to go, darlin. Besides, I can always go for some roast beef. Remember when you perfected that and how happy you were that you finally did it?" Bucky gave her a warm smile, in hopes of cheering her up._

 _Amora leaned back into the sofa and sighed in defeat, "But you are not the one who is going to be stuck eating roast of beef everyday or that cheese of noodles while you are gone."_

 _"Wait. Do you mean macaroni and cheese?" Bucky burst out laughing, taking a seat right next to Amora, who was not entirely pleased, "You are too adorable, sweetheart."_

 _"I am still learning!" Amora pouted as Bucky placed his arm around her, pulling her in closer to him, "You must give me some credit, dear. Some of this stuff takes years!"_

 _"Good thing you can live for a very long time then. You can practice the art of 'cheese of noodles'" Still laughing, Bucky gently squeezed her side, causing Amora to squirm and break into laughter. She was extremely ticklish in some spots and at times she would regret telling Bucky where exactly she was most ticklish at. He squeezed her side again, causing Amora to squirm more, trying to release herself from his grasp._

 _"James!" Amora gasped out between her laughs, "Please stop!"_

 _"And what are ya going to do about it?" Bucky held down both her hands with his free arm and continued to tickle into her side, sending Amora into a laughing frenzy._

 _"James! I can't do anything!" Amora squeaked out, her eyes watering from all the laughter. Bucky pulled both his arms back and Amora grabbed on to her side, trying to control her breathing._

 _"I'm surprised you didn't do something, doll. Not even a tickle back." Bucky smirked and cracked his knuckles as Amora pleaded with him not to do it again as she composed herself together again._

 _"You know that I would never use my abilities against you James," Amora rubbed her side as she watched his hands incase of another_ _unexpected attack, "I that promise long ago and intend on never breaking it." Amora pulled her long hair over her shoulder as she combed through it with her fingers._

 _" And you know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" Bucky moved a piece of her blonde hair out of her face then trailed his finger down her rosy cheek, "I know I said that many of times before, but if somehow you ever feel that I did then I give you permission to blast me."_

 _"And if that ever were to happen, then I still wouldn't," Amora pressed her head against his firm chest, her fingers tracing the buttons on his shirt, "I could never. I would never forgive myself."_

 _Bucky rested his clean shaven chin on top of her blonde hair, his thumbs tracing over her delicate skin on her arms, giving her some goosebumps, "And I could never hurt or lose you. I would never forgive myself either."_

 _He placed a kiss on her head and kept his lips pressed there for a few long seconds. Amora closed her eyes, a huge smile appeared on her red lips as she soaked in this moment, never wanting it to_ end.

 **PRESENT MOMENT**

The flashback quickly played through her head as the gun was still pressed firmly against her forehead. Amora muttered something quietly just as Bucky was about to pull the trigger. It was the first thing that popped into her head. Out of all the memories she had, she wanted to recall this one, remembering the promise they had made to each other. There were other instances where they had mentioned there promise, but something about this memory brought ease to her mind.

"We promised each other..."Amora muttered again as Bucky was about to pull the trigger.

"What the fuck did you say?" His Brooklyn accent became very noticeable as lifted his finger slightly off the trigger, keeping the gun pressed to her head. He could care less who she was or who she was working for. He figured she was trying to stall him from finishing her off, but he couldn't help but want to know what she muttered under her breath.

"I could never hurt you." Amora choked out in pain as she opened her eyes again to look at him, in hopes that he somehow remembered, "I made that promise years ago and still do not intend on breaking it."

"Good," Bucky clenched his metallic hand in a fist by his side and placed his human finger on the trigger once more, his face staying cold and expressionless as he pushed the barrel of the gun deeper into her forehead, making Amora wince, "That makes my job easier."

Amora's fingers trembled around her broken wrist as she realized he was not going to snap out of it. As desperately as she wanted to look down at her bleeding calf, to see the damage, she knew once she looked away that he would immediately pull the trigger, sending a bullet straight through her skull. She felt herself become lightheaded and tired as she lost a lot of blood from her gunshot wound. If only she had made her force field slightly bigger she would have never been shot. Everything was starting to spin around her. Amora kept her eyes focused on him and on his finger, which slowly started to pull back on the trigger.

"Then finish your job," Amora said in a shaky, hoarse voice. Another tear rolled down her dirty, flustered, cheek as everything became blurry. Amora exhaled softly and closed her eyes, letting herself be consumed in the darkness.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Yes, I am going to keep this cliffhanger going for this chapter too. It was a shorter chapter, but it will give me time to reflect on my actions.**


End file.
